Dark Past
by Vegetachik
Summary: OLD. The Z fighters make an unusual journey into Vegeta's dark and tortured past, and discover what his childhood was like. caution: violence and adult situations.
1. Return to the past

Hello all! Well, I'm writing again, and let's just say that this story is a bit different from my others. But, please give it a chance and let me know what you think. Ok, here it is.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Vegeta (but I wish I did), so no suing! Akira Toriyama has complete control over the show and series and manga of DBZ.

Chapter 1

Freiza's clawed grip held him to the cold ground. One hand wrapped around the back of the prince's neck, pressing his face against the dirty linoleum, and the other clawed hand had Vegeta's right arm twisted behind his back, on the verge of snapping all the bones. Vegeta struggled and the claws in his neck tightened, drawing blood and his arm was twisted more until the prince could barely contain a muffled cry. Vegeta knew this wouldn't be as terrible if the fighters from earth weren't watching. But they were; they were watching the thirteen year-old saiyajin being tortured by the lizard tyrant.

Vegeta was thirteen, but already he had died by Freiza's hands, battled the androids and Cell, and changed his evil ways after the fight with Majin Buu. So how was it that he was here, in his awful childhood again? The earth was in danger and the Z fighters were on an unusual mission.

It seemed that a power source, the Schakine jewel, was an energizer to control the barrier between hell and everything else. It was discovered that this Schakine jewel was running out and no more could be found anywhere. The jewel could last for about 10,000 years, and the one in use was just about finished. Who else would King Yemma turn to but the fighters of Earth? Upon hearing the news, Vegeta had blurted out, "I've heard of this. Freiza sent Radditz, Nappa, and me to go get it."

"And then what?" Goku had asked.

Vegeta gave him a blank stare and slowly reddened in the cheeks.

"At the time, the inhabitants of planet Pyargrit were too powerful. We, uh, well, Nappa and Radditz got the shit kicked out of them and I got poisoned."

After much laughter on this story, the fighters made a plan. With the help of Bulma; Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Eighteen, Piccolo, and Krillin were sent back to the past. It was decided that to fulfill the mission, Vegeta was aged back to thirteen, the others disguised themselves as Freiza's weak foot soldiers, and they had to wait until Vegeta received the mission again. Then, with all of them together, they would be able to Vgeta get the Schakine jewel and rid them of this problem.

Unfortunately, Vegeta was truly hurt by this mission, but hadn't dared open his mouth about it to anyone. He wasn't going to embarrass himself and ruin the plan, explaining he was too damn terrified to go back to Freiza clutches. Even worse, he would resume his same attitude and power level so it wouldn't be suspicious to Frieza and his men.

So now, here he was, the arrogant, thirteen year-old prince again. His face pressed into the cold floor of Frieza's gargantuan compound, his neck bleeding and his arm aching and his evil master gloating as Vegeta's allies could only watch amongst the rest of Frieza's army. This was one of the many beatings Vegeta had received on his return to his past. The first one began on the first day of his arrival.

Bulma had equipped the time-traveling device with the power to transform armor or clothing onto a person. Vegeta returned to planet Frieza in his old royal, blue, white, and yellow armor, whereas the others appeared in white armor, wrist held guns, and white helmets. The time traveling itself was a bit rough. Goku and Gohan landed right outside the doors to Frieza's compound, and Eighteen, Piccolo, and Krillin landed in a quiet hallway inside. Vegeta landed far from the white, purplish base and sighed.

He glared at the awful place and felt a cold, sinking sensation in his stomach. He tried to track his earth comrades and felt an instant rush of panic hit him like a truck. He could not sense them. He couldn't sense any power levels at all! A cold sweat broke out under his long, childish bangs as he tried to figure this out. And then he realized the problem. When he was thirteen, he could not read power levels mentally. When he was thirteen, he was much weaker, and now he was again. Vegeta's dark eyes, which had gained more emotion and life in his stay on Earth, suddenly darkened and slowly became black and cold.

"So here I am again," he whispered.

He was shocked to hear his much higher and younger voice. He knew it was all so true now. He was back in his childhood. He was back in the prison that he struggled so hard to run away from.

Goku and Gohan slowly entered the pearly white building and quickly found Piccolo, Eighteen, and Krillin.

"Where's Vegeta?" Goku whispered.

A few guards dressed like them meandered around, but took no notice of them.

"I don't know, but we just can't wait here, right?" Krillin asked.

"Maybe we should," Eighteen replied. "I mean, we have no place else to go. What's the worse that can ha—"

"You five!" A loud accented voice yelled.

The five startled fighters leapt into the air. They turned to the man before them, Gohan and Krillin gasping as they remembered from a long time ago.

The tall turquoise skinned, green haired Zarbon stood in front of them. None of the fighters noticed, at first, the small figure that stood behind him. The short, white, pink, purple, skinned warrior moved forward and glared at them with red eyes. A chill ran up their spines as the evil emanated from the tyrant.

"Do tell me," Frieza's high-pitched voice rang out. "Why are five of my guards gathered together talking, when they should be…..hmmmm…..GUARDING!"

The fighters were at a loss for words. Sure, all five of them could tear Frieza apart, but that would completely ruin the plan. They needed to find out where this planet Pyargrit was.

"They seem to be at a loss for words," Zarbon snickered. "They could be plotting something, my lord."

Frieza's purple-black lips curved into an evil smirk. His cold, red eyes slowly moved from one face to another as he anticipated a fun killing.

"What are all of your names? I don't remember hiring any of you."

Again, they all stared at him, not knowing what to do. This silence began to anger the lizard tyrant. His smirk faded and a wicked scowl replaced it. His usual child-like expression became a demonic glare.

"Well!" He bellowed. He raised a hand up and the fighters froze, not knowing if they should attack or run. "I will not tolerate insubordination!"

As Frieza's energy became stronger in his hand, quick footsteps could be heard echoing from one of the narrow hallways. A short blur appeared at the entrance of a corridor and there was a short squeak of boots.

"Lord Frieza!"

All eyes turned to the small saiyjain as he knelt low on one knee and stared at the ground. His black bangs fell over his eyes and his soft, brown tail wrapped tightly around his waist. Vegeta felt himself go red as the earth fighters gawked at the usual arrogant prince lowering himself before Freiza. Humiliation and anger flowed through him as he bowed to the tyrant who ruined his life. The pale lizard's eyes settled on the thirteen year old boy.

"Yes, dear Vegeta," the cruel voice purred mockingly. " Do you have a conflict with my killing these fools?"

Vegeta hesitated. He had to endure Frieza's taunting voice in front of his allies and other crewmembers. He felt he could not raise his head. He couldn't look anyone in the face as he was stepped all over by Frieza.

"Do forgive, Lord," he spoke slowly and respectfully," but there is somewhat of a problem with this. On my last pillage, I found these fighters and thought that they would make good soldiers for you."

A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and he could feel it run down his face. There was no way Frieza would believe that, he thought. He had just arrived to his horrid past and he already managed to piss off his master. Frieza remained silent and studied his interesting pet.

"A gift?" Frieza's voice asked softly.

Vegeta looked up at him and nodded eagerly. "Oh yes, my lord….to help strengthen your army."

Goku and the others watched this interesting conversation with nervousness. Vegeta definitely knew how to talk to the evil monster and they were impressed by his ego and attitude control in this situation. The cruel eyes of Frieza seemed to pierce into Vegeta's black eyes and he was forced to look at the floor again.

"I see," he turned to the fighters again. "You five will follow Zarbon to your new quarters."

Vegeta gave a small sigh of relief that did not get past Freiza. His horned head snapped toward the young saiyjain and he froze as he felt those hated eyes on him. The earth fighters heard Frieza snap at the prince.

"I'll let you keep your little friends, but you must get over your soft-hearted savings. You cannot bring me every piece of shit you can't kill. And for not telling me of these soldiers in advance, you shall meet me in my quarters in five minutes."

The earthlings had rooms on the same floor. They all met in Goku's quarters an hour after they settled and tried to formulate a plan. Unfortunately, with Goku and Gohan, they spent a half-hour trying to figure out their scouters.

"I hope we don't get lazy with these," Goku said examining his red frame. "What if we forget how to use our own senses?"

His friends shot him an exasperated stare.

"What?"

"Listen, we need to find Vegeta," Piccolo stated. "As soon as we do—"

There was a loud knock on the iron door. The fighters froze and looked at each other.

"Do these doors have a peep hole?" Krillin whispered nervously.

"If all five of us are in here, we're dead for sure," Eighteen hissed.

"Krillin's eyes narrowed, "Well, not dead, but definitely in trouble."

The fist pounded again. Goku slowly stood up and slid next to the door.

"Who is it?" He asked in an annoyingly high-pitched voice.

An obvious sigh could be heard on the other side of the door. A somewhat breathless voice could be heard.

"Just open up, freak."

Goku grinned and turned to his friends. "It's Vegeta."

"Well, duh."

Goku opened the door with a grin, which quickly slid off his face. The short saiyajin stood in front of him with feet firmly planted and arms crossed. His already dark eyes were much more shaded than usual and his armor was chipped and broken. His lower lip looked as if it had just stopped bleeding and a stream of blood had dried from his temple to his chin. The arrogance emanated off of him even as he stood before them, beaten and bloodied. He casually strode into Goku's room and sat on his bed.

"Close the door," he barked.

Goku walked to his door and stared at it. There was no doorknob or handle, but a red button was evident on the wall next to it. He leaned over and inspected it closer.

"Press the red triangle, fool!"

The door slid closed with a quiet "bleep"! Goku turned and grinned sheepishly. Vegeta returned the grin with a cold stare. Normally Vegeta would have rolled his eyes or shake his head, but this younger Vegeta was much different. The other five fighters also notice this change in the saiyajin.

Ever since the battle with Buu, Vegeta seemed to have lightened up greatly. He even gained a slight sense of humor. Now this Vegeta before them held the same cold stare that he had when he first came to earth with Nappa. There was a defiant arrogance, but they could also sense a shadowy grief and defeat.

"So," Gohan's voice rang out of the silence. Vegeta sent him an icy glare. "Er, do you know exactly when we'll get the assignment to Pyargrit?"

The dark brown eyes of the saiyajin prince lowered. After a while, his small, rounded shoulders shrugged.

"As I told Bulma on Earth, it was within my thirteenth year."

"So, that means we could be stuck here for an entire year?" Krillin gasped.

"Yeah, but, when we get back to the future, we can land at the exact same time as when we left," Goku explained.

He noticed Vegeta's gaze darken at the notion of staying there for an entire year. A wave of guilt hit Goku. He knew that this was the only way to save everything from turning into hell, but it didn't seem fair to force Vegeta to live through the pain again. Vegeta turned slightly to see Goku watching him. He growled quietly and turned away.

"Listen, while we're here we must try to not look like a clan. I'll talk to you only if I have to and you talk to me only if you must. If I have any problems with Frieza or his men, stay out of it! All of you must stay out of trouble or it's my ass, got it?" Vegeta spoke slowly and clearly to make sure they understood. "You were all here for only five minutes and you already got me in trouble."

Their eyes lowered in embarrassment and they nodded.

"Right," Piccolo agreed. "We keep a low profile. Fake names and weak power levels."

Vegeta nodded slightly and stood from Goku's bed. He winced mildly as pain shot through his ribs where Frieza had repeatedly kicked him. He reached the door.

"My room number is B12 on the second floor," he explained without turning around.

The door quietly beeped and he was out in the hallway in a flash. The others looked at each other. The same thought went through all of their heads. 'Could Vegeta handle a year with Frieza again?'

Whew! Well, how was it? Trust me, the chapters will be getting better and better and more violent…..poor Vegeta! I hope that you continue to read, cuz it gets good! Thanks!


	2. Defeat and Encounter

Ok, so the chapters will be getting more violent and intense, so those with weak constitutions and extreme LOVE for Vegeta, BEWARE! Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2

Eighteen kept turning her head away whenever a crewmember walked past. She was leaning against a wall as Vegeta tinkered with her scouter. His own scouter was lying next to his bed, seeing as he hardly wore it while within Frieza's compound or ship.

He cursed under his breath as Eighteen avoided being seen by anyone. Vegeta warned her that Frieza hardly ever had women on board, especially female fighters. Vegeta also told everyone that Eighteen should have never come in the first place. Frieza only used women as pets or simulator technicians. If any of the soldiers in the compound knew that an attractive female was among them, there would be unpleasant situations. He was also pissed off that the very next day, she met up with him in public for a non-emergency "problem."

Eighteen had come sauntering up to his room just as he was leaving and closing his door. She looked slightly exasperated and annoyed. Obviously, she and the other non-too-bright fighters could not figure out how to work the scouters and sent her to ask the saiyajin prince for his help.

"Put the helmet shade down," Vegeta snapped.

She pulled down a blue shaded screen over her eyes and nose so it would be harder for anyone to distinguish that she was a woman. Her white armor hid any feminine curves that a man could spot.

Vegeta explained quietly how the contraptions worked impatiently. He warned her that at no point should she or any of the others raise their power levels to 22,000 or over, due to the fact that the scouters couldn't handle the energy and would explode.

She noticed his curtness and irritability and avoided talking to him too much. She had only seen Vegeta's truly evil side with her own eyes once, when he allowed himself to become a Majin, but she heard about his previous actions from Krillin a while back and had memory logs about him in her programming.

The scouter was stuffed back into her white, gloved hand and Vegeta quickly turned without a word. She was about to turn away as well, when she suddenly heard a scratchy voice call the saiyajin's name. The 2nd floor happened to be somewhat busy at that time of day, so several crewmembers and soldiers stopped at the call of Vegeta's name.

Eighteen slowly backed away from the young saiyajin as his body stiffened and his fists clenched. A purple-faced alien stepped forward. He had a wide mouth and large frog-like eyes. He stood in the middle of the hallway, forcing Vegeta to walk past him. The short prince held his head up and walked calmly past the purple-faced warrior. Vegeta purposely bumped his yellow shoulder armor against this new soldier.

"Kui, out of the way," Vegeta growled.

Eighteen's stomach sank. She saw this Kui's face scrunch with anger. Either Vegeta knew that he could defeat this fool, or his ego was just completely out of control. She felt someone slide up next to her.

"What's going on?" Krillin asked quietly.

She nodded to her right, indicating the scene before them. Krillin snorted with a slight laugh.

"Feel that guy's power? Vegeta could take him down with one slap."

"He would if he was older, but remember, he's back to his old power level."

Krillin's eyes widened. "Oh."

Vegeta was making his way down the hall still. Foot soldiers dressed like Krillin and Eighteen trembled and bowed as the prince walked past. Kui noted this, licked his purple lips, and grinned.

"Why do you bow to him?" He laughed. "He's a weak child!"

Vegeta stopped, his back facing the purple beast. A silent tension hummed through the corridor and several guards shrank back from the situation. In a flash, Vegeta whipped around and fired a blast at Kui. His rival had already predicted this movement as did Eighteen and Krillin.

Kui's boot slammed into Vegeta's chest. All his air rushed from his lungs and he flew into the wall behind him. The soldiers who had bowed to the prince quickly disappeared from the hall. Vegeta slowly lifted himself from the ground. Confusion and shock at his unfamiliar weakness caused him to not see the ki blast aimed at his face. He was able to dodge the attack, but his back was uncovered. Kui's foot landed square in Vegeta's spine and yelled out in agony.

Vegeta felt an immense rage build up, a rage that he hadn't felt in a long time. He hopped to his feet and aimed a punch at Kui's stomach. The violet creature easily leapt aside and landed a sharp elbow to the back of the child's neck. Vegeta's vision blurred and his world faded in and out. Kui grinned and reached down. He gripped the saiyajin's small throat and slammed him against the wall. A short cry escaped him and Kui squeezed until no sound came out.

"Eighteen, come on, we have to help!" Krillin hissed.

His wife tried to refrain him, remembering that Vegeta had told them not to help him at all, but Krillin slipped past her and made his way to the two warriors. Kui had his back to the earthlings so he didn't see the short warrior creeping forward, but Vegeta cracked open an eye.

"N-No!" He gasped. "Go away!"

Krillin stopped and turned to Eighteen as Kui chuckled.

"Oh, no," he laughed. "I won't be going away for a while." With his free hand he slammed a fist into his gasping victim.

Eighteen glared at the purple tyrant and lightly grabbed her husband's shoulder. Almost being dragged away, Krillin couldn't pry his eyes away from the scene. He could not stand leaving a comrade like this when he could easily help, but the short human squeezed his eyes shut and the couple snuck away.

Vegeta's feet hung far above the ground. Was Kui actually trying to kill him? The anger still coursed through him, but his brain was getting fuzzy and disoriented. The anger wasn't only with Kui, though, but mainly with himself. He had fought Freiza, Cell, Buu, become a super-saiyajin, and now he was being tormented by an enemy he killed long ago. Humiliation and rage burned through him as his world slowly faded away.

………

"Hey," a voice echoed. "—eta…..Vegeta!"

An annoying shaking jerked him awake. His eyes snapped open and the sudden light blinded him. He gasped and put a small hand over his eyes. Very slowly he attempted to open his eyes again. Through blurred vision he saw the stupid, worried face of Kakerotto. He groaned and sat up, Goku helping him on the way.

Vegeta's arm jerked away from the powerful saiyajin. He was on his feet in a flash and in his usual, arrogant stance.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled. "I don't need your fucking help!"

With a quick turn, Vegeta spun on heel and stormed back to his room. Goku was left in the empty hallway staring in confusion.

In his small chamber, Vegeta sat on his bed. His small, gloved hands clutched his hair and his chin rest on his knees. It wasn't supposed to be this way, he thought to himself. He had finally found a way in life. He loved Bulma and Trunks, and just discovered that he was going to have a daughter soon. Now he was back to his old ways. He had to relive it all again. When the fighters of earth decided to go on this mission, none of them considered Vegeta's thoughts, and he wasn't about to tell them that the plan was total bullshit. No, he kept quiet, let them plan, and away they went. Bulma noticed, though. She was always able to sense any fear or anxiety held in his eyes. She knew that his past had been awful, but he told her that he'd be ok.

He wasn't, though. His emotions were tearing him apart. All of his recent cool nature and calm attitude was suddenly replaced by sheer, uncontrollable arrogance and rage. He felt the same terrible confusion and paranoia he had felt for most of his life return again and it sickened and ashamed him.

Vegeta's door suddenly slid open. It startled him out of his thoughts and he growled in annoyance. He absolutely hated it when Frieza's men just burst into his room. Zarbon stood in his doorway smirking.

"I heard there was a small scuffle between you and Kui."

Vegeta sneered and slowly lay on his bed, facing away from the green-haired man. Zarbon always did like to toy with him, just to goad him into a fight.

"So what if there was?" Vegeta laughed.

There was a silence in the room that made the saiyajin nervous, but he didn't dare turn around and look at Zarbon to reveal his agitation.

"You had better watch yourself, monkey-boy. Keep that attitude of yours under control." He hesitated. "You, Nappa, and Radditz are to travel to planet Darsen most immediately."

Vegeta's door slid open again and Zarbon left. Vegeta turned to watch the pretty boy's cape flow out of his room. The prince hadn't though about going on an actual mission. His emotions were mixed. King Yemma had given Vegeta permission to do a usual mission, including destruction and murdering, because the inhabitants were already dead from the first time he did it. Whatever happened during their mission in the past, would not effect their current time, just as it happened with Trunks. But still, an uneasy sensation in the pit of Vegeta's stomach made him not feel right. Vegeta hadn't killed innocent people in a long time. The thought of murdering these unsuspecting victims sent an icy chill up his spine. What if he enjoyed it again? What if he became hooked and could never return to normal?

A sudden hot arrogance pushed these thoughts aside. It was as if he had two personalities within him. His thirteen-year-old instincts began to resurface. He stood up and changed into his complete saiyajin wardrobe. He had on white gloves, white boots, red scouter, blue spandex, and white and yellow armor. He examined himself in front of his small mirror and winced.

"Was I actually this short?" He muttered. His boots and gloves practically hung off of him and his scouter almost covered the right side of his face. He felt a surge of anger rise and he snarled in annoyance, sending his fist into his mirror.

He met up with Radditz and Nappa on the landing ground where their space pods sat.

"You up for some planet invading, Vegeta?" Radditz crowed.

"What do you mean by that?" Vegeta replied quickly, thinking he was alluding to the fact that Kui had just beaten him.

Radditz's eyes widened. He could tell the young saiyajin was in one of his moods and thought it better to not continue a conversation.

"Nothing, sorry my prince."

Vegeta sighed and hopped into his space pod. Radditz looked at the large, bald saiyajin and they shrugged. As soon as all three saiyajins were in, their pods fired up and blasted into space.

Goku sat on his bed and looked at his friends. They had been discussing this battle between Vegeta and Kui. A nervous and guilty knot twisted in Goku's stomach.

"I feel terrible for making Vegeta go through all this again," he said softly.

Piccolo's sharp eyes settled on his saiyajin friend.

"How else can we get this Schakine jewel?" The Namek asked. "It no longer exists in our timeline so we _had_ to come back here."

"I know," Goku pouted childishly. "I just hate this side of Vegeta."

Krillin chuckled a bit and pushed back his recently grown, black hair from his face. "Who doesn't hate it? It's so creepy, like when he first came to earth."

He shuddered at the memory of the saiyajin prince crushing Goku in his hands and laughing insanely at him and all of his friend's pain. Krillin hoped that Vegeta would return to his normal attitude as soon as they got back to earth.

……

The last victim shrieked as Vegeta sent a blast of energy through her face. The entire killing spree was like a hazy dream to him. Vegeta felt as if this whole experience was not really happening. The thirteen-year-old boy trembled slightly as he tried to wipe the bluish-blood from his white glove. He thought bitterly how he was disgusted by this behavior now, but he wasn't when he was younger. As a child he enjoyed all of it.

The land around them was littered with dead bodies. All three saiyajins held bags of jewels and treasured objects that Frieza wanted from the planet. Vegeta noticed that his two partners observed his unusually quiet behavior, but ignored them. He knew they'd both be dead in the future anyway and cared not what they thought of him.

Vegeta crawled into his space pod and closed the door quickly. Nappa and Radditz entered theirs, as well. The prince blasted off and allowed his two servants to destroy the planet. Twenty minutes later, Vegeta's scouter crackled and Nappa's voice boomed though his speaker.

"My prince," he practically bellowed into the child's ear, "is there a situation or problem we should know about?"

Vegeta's dark eyes widened. His heart beat quicker and he took a few relaxing breaths. He wasn't acting the part well enough. He needed to be the usual snickering, arrogant little bastard that they were used to. Vegeta relaxed his mind and allowed his cruel, saiyajin instincts to kick in. His memory seemed to flow back to him and instantly his arrogant, impatient attitude returned.

"Of course not!" Vegeta snapped. "I just like to keep picturing the screaming faces after a planet invasion."

He could hear Radditz and Nappa laugh through his scouter. Vegeta smirked and turned on the sleeping mist in his pod. As his eyes drew down and sleep hit him, he thought that he might not have been far from the truth about picturing the screaming faces. He realized that a part of him enjoyed the power and dominance he had over the weaklings. He shook his bangs out of his eyes and settled down to sleep.

They would travel for about a day in a half and Vegeta would be back in Frieza's clutches. He hoped that he would receive the mission to Pyargrit soon so he could leave this hellhole. He could not stand the fact that his earth allies watched him get beaten by low-class fighters almost daily. The worse part of the situation was that he could feel the pity see their worried expressions for him, and he resented them greatly for it.

Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Eighteen, and Krillin stood separated from each other and stared out of the huge windows of Frieza's pastel compound. It hardly ever seemed to be daytime and the air outside was icy and thin. Every now and then, space pods would slam into the landing cushion and one of Frieza's men would hop out. The earth fighters were not the only soldiers watching out the windows. There wasn't much to do while not on duty, so many aliens dressed in the white armor stared silently at the bluish-black sky. The land surrounding Frieza's base was nothing but pale rocks and huge cliffs. There was hardly any vegetation and no water that could be seen.

'_What a dismal place,'_ Piccolo thought. He loved earth very much, with all its beauty and lush green forests and wondrous waterfalls. '_No wonder Frieza and his army don't care for life on other planets. There's nothing here but silence and darkness._'

They hadn't seen Vegeta in a day and wondered where he was. Eighteen pointed out that he may have been on a mission, so the fighters had nothing else to do but stand around and wait. Over the past few days, each Earth warrior explored the compound and discovered interesting locations such as the cafeteria, which caused Goku and Gohan to jump up and in excitement, the medical room, full of rejuvenation tanks, and large conference rooms. The place could have been a nice place to live, but everyone there was a servant or slave of dark evil.

"Oooo, here come three space pods," Krillin muttered excitedly.

Indeed, it was quite fun to watch the white, round balls collide forcefully with the large, spongy landing bubble. The three pods landed with great force and the rounded doors slid open. Three saiyajin warriors jumped out. It was quite the sight. Nappa and Radditz both towered over the little Vegeta, but they still kept their distance from him. His powers much greater than theirs.

Piccolo turned away. "He'll be angry if he sees us all together."

Eighteen and Krillen nodded and walked away, as well. Goku looked at his teenage son with a sneaky grin. Gohan blinked with confusion.

"Look Gohan, you get to see your uncle again."

Gohan glanced at the extremely longhaired Saiyajin making his way to the front doors. Last time the half-saiyajin had seen his uncle, he was only five, had no real powers that anyone knew of, and cried like a baby when Radditz kidnapped him. The young super-saiyajin didn't remember it, but he was told that he blew up with rage and attacked the powerful saiyajin with tremendous force.

Gohan turned to his father and rolled his eyes. Goku chuckled and the two saiyajins began to make their way toward the cafeteria. The front doors slid open and Radditz broke into a run.

"I'm so hungry!" The longhaired saiayjin howled.

Gohan held in a gasp as the dirty warrior collided with his father. Vegeta and Nappa stood behind the scene gaping. Nappa gave a hearty laugh, as did several other foot soldiers that always got a hoot at the saiyajins' stupidity. Vegeta's dark eyes widened as he glanced down at Goku's helmet lying on the ground. Radditz hadn't noticed his brother's face yet. One glance at Goku's unruly hair, Radditz would know that something was up. But the dopey saiyajin sat massaging his throbbing head and Nappa was doubled over laughing loudly.

"Helmet on, soldier!" Vegeta roared.

Just as Nappa and Radditz raised their eyes to the warrior in the white armor, the helmet was clamped back onto Goku's head and he pulled the blue tinted shade over his innocent eyes.

Radditz leapt to his feet and hauled his unknown brother to his feet, as well. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta sweated as the situation got serious. Radditz's eyes narrowed and he gripped his younger brother's shoulder tightly.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Goku grinned uncertainly and shrugged stupidly. Vegeta could have slapped a hand to his own forehead in exasperation at the Goku's dull answer. 'Oh well,' the prince though. 'I'll just have to step in if Radditz gets out of control.'

"Answer me, dammit!" Radditz hollered, shaking him roughly.

Many of Freiza's men had stopped to watch, but others went on their merry way, ignoring the wild saiyajins like they usually did.

"Er, just clumsy," Goku replied. "Sorry."

Radditz growled and shoved him away. Angrily he stormed down the hall, his long, spiked hair swishing back and forth as he made his way to the cafeteria. Nappa grinned, moved forward and also shoved Goku out of his way, following Radditz down the hall. Vegeta's cold eyes narrowed as he glared at Goku.

"Think from now on, fool," he hissed quietly.

Goku and Gohan watched the young saiyajin make his toward the stairs to the 2nd floor. His nature and attitude seemed to be getting darker and crueler as the days went by.


	3. Cruel Beating

Chapter 3

"What do you know?" Krillin snickered. "The Ginyu Force."

Indeed, the troop of five aliens strut into Freiza'a main lobby and headed toward the cafeteria. The Ginyu force had been off training a new member for a week and was finally able to return home. The tiny, fat, four-eyed alien Guldo held his doubled chin face high. He had struggled with great difficulty to make it into the squad, but made it when he showed his ultimate technique; Time Freezing. He asked the others not to tell anyone of his special talent so he could throw his enemy off guard. He wasn't much good at anything else after all.

Eighteen's blue eyes scanned over the strange bunch of flamboyant creatures. "What's up with these guys?" She whispered to her short husband.

Again, the five fighters stood "guard" around Frieza's head quarters standing only a few feet from each other.

"They are actually extremely powerful," Krillin explained. "Er, well, they were when we first fought them. The big guy with the stupid, red hair almost killed me, Gohan, and Vegeta in about five minutes."

Eighteen growled at the thought of the giant brute beating her husband to within an inch of his life. If she didn't have to stick to the plan, she would have lunged at the stupid soldiers in a second.

The Ginyu force walked down the hall and the five earthlings watched. None of them noticed or sensed Vegeta's chi appear behind them.

"I think you're all being a bit careless."

Startled, the white armored earthlings jumped nervously. Goku turned to Vegeta with a pained expression.

Scratching his head uncomfortably he whined, "Vegeta, why do we gotta where these helmets all the time? They're so tight."

The dopey saiyajin expected the prince to roll his eyes or reply with a sarcastic remark, but his white-gloved fist rose and he growled quietly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm your best friend, you fucker."

Goku sensed the others stiffen as if they thought the arrogant saiyajin would attack him. Goku realized, though, that he was not speaking to the usual calmer Vegeta, but to the pained, cold-blooded killer. Vegeta seemed to sense that his outburst was unneeded, so he sighed and attempted to calm himself. But it was difficult. Once again, he was filled with constant anger that he couldn't shake.

"Just don't appear to be such a clan," his hissing voice hardly audible. "You look too suspicious."

With an angry flick of his tail, the small saiyajin sauntered away. Goku felt his anger slowly rise as he watched the arrogant bastard creep down the corridor. He knew that Vegeta should be able to handle his anger by now and not fly off the handle at any given moment. Goku had finally grown to like the Vegeta that began to emerge after his stay on Earth, but now he was once again the murdering, hysterical tyrant he hated when he first met him.

"I'm off duty," Goku muttered.

The other fighters watched the tall saiyajin storm down the hall after the small prince. He made his way up the stairs to the narrow, second floor and found Vegeta closing in on his door. His back was to Goku and at the moment he couldn't use his senses to detect chi. Goku took advantage of this and shoved the thirteen-year-old boy roughly. Vegeta spun around, wide-eyes and shaking with rage.

"Kakerotto? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Luckily, the hallway was cleared and no crewmembers were watching this spectacle. Goku glared at his rival angrily.

"I thought we weren't using real names, Vegeta," Goku said smoothly.

Vegeta'a cold eyes pierced through the enemy before him. He had no idea what the bastard was getting at. Goku noted the confusion on the young saiyajin's face and took a few breaths to help ease his own anger. It didn't work.

"We're on a mission here," Goku said through clenched teeth. "We have to concentrate on finding this jewel, not on avoiding you because of your temper, dammit! Just because you're back here doesn't mean you have act like your old, evil self!"

A sudden flare in energy surprised the larger saiyajin. Vegeta's eyes widened with rage and he growled in fury. How dare that cursed, third class baka speak to him as if he knew!

"You think that's it, huh!" Vegeta roared. His energy rose even more. "You don't understand this situation at all!"

Goku easily dodged the white-gloved fist aimed at his head. Vegeta's hand slammed into the pale, white wall, cracking it immensely. Goku had been surprised by Vegeta's outburst, but had no time to think it through as a sharp elbow blew past his nose. The super-saiyajin knew that the only way to put a stop to the enraged prince was to render him unconscious or try to talk some sense into the child. Vegeta's white boots landed swiftly on the white linoleum. Goku could see the dark rage on his face.

"Wait!" Goku called out.

But Vegeta was already sailing through the air, fist drawn back. Goku couldn't see past Vegeta, but he certainly sensed another energy, and his scouter "bleeped" loudly. The hallway lit up as a brilliant light shot at the young saiyajin from behind. Goku leapt back, and being the klutz he was, tripped over his own feet and fell on his rear-end.

The light faded and he watched as Vegeta cradled his left foot. Obviously the blast caught him in the feet and sent him to the floor. The green-haired servant, Zarbon stood behind him chuckling.

"Picking on the help, monkey? You must try to be more discreet. All the scouters in the area could tell that you were trying to kill a poor, defenseless, foot soldier."

Vegeta's teeth clenched and he stood up slowly, completely ignoring Goku as he sat on the ground and watched.

"Frieza won't be happy that you damaged his wall," Zarbon sneered, pointing at the cracked corridor structure that Vegeta's fist had flown into.

"Oh well," Vegeta snarled. "He has enough money and riches to fix it."

A turquoise hand suddenly gripped the prince by his small throat and began to repeatedly slam him against the same cracked wall until a hole appeared. A hazy gray replaced Vegeta's vision and he held in pained groan. Goku sat on the floor dumbfounded by his ally's weakness and agony. Zarbon very much enjoyed torturing the young boy in front of Frieza's men, just to show that Vegeta was not as powerful as he claimed himself to be.

"Oh Vegeta," Zarbon hissed cruelly as he dropped the boy to the ground. "First you beat one of Frieza's guards for no reason and now you put a hole in his wall," he said pointing at Goku, then to the large hole that he had just created. "I won't tell him, though, but that means I'll have to punish you for him."

The young saiyajin shook with fury, leapt to his feet, and quickly sank his foot into Zarbon's gut. Zarbon's face contorted with rage and he lost his "pretty" boy features. Vegeta smirked and launched in for another attack, but his action was returned to him. Zarbon's large foot connected with the small warrior's stomach and sent him sailing through the hall. He landed painfully and cried out. Zarbon leapt at the injured saiyajin and repeatedly beat him in the face and stomach. Constant pummeling in Vegeta's sides caused several ribs to snap. His child-like voice screamed in agony as he struggled to get away. He flipped over to his back and attempted to crawl away, but pain like daggers stabbed through his spine suddenly.

Goku watched angrily as Frieza's large henchman took joy in torturing the proud prince. He had to control every ounce of energy to not jump in and take down the evil creep. 'The mission,' he reminded himself. Saving the universe was more important than Vegeta's safety, he thought bitterly to himself, not truly believing it. His thoughts were disrupted as Vegeta screamed in hysterics as Zarbon clutched the furry, brown tail of the beaten warrior. After the cry of the tortured prince escaped, Goku saw him bite his lip to suppress any more outbursts. Goku felt his heart almost rip apart at the scene. The proud saiyajin was not going to give Zarbon the pleasure of hearing his screams of pain.

'That's what he's had to do his whole life,' Goku thought. 'He's had to swallow his pride and endure pain at every corner.'

This deeper realization helped Goku understand Vegeta even more. He now understood what had always made his ally hold an expression of cold, blankness, and dark emotions.

Zarbon dug his long nails into the child's tail and a high whimper escaped the prince. A nasty grin spread across the henchman's face and he squeezed harder, but no one sound escaped the saiyajin. He buried his face into the floor and bit his lip until blood leaked onto the dirty linoleum. The young warrior could barely feel his legs anymore as numbness crept across him like death's fingers. It still felt like daggers in his spine every time Zarbon squeezed harder, but he felt himself begin to drift into a peaceful darkness. It was horrible that he had to experience this pain, but much worse that the fool Kakerotto sat and watched. His broken ribs and beaten face ached horribly, but the pain of his tail began to help him seep into unconsciousness.

Zarbon noticed his victim becoming more docile and he lost the fun in the torture. He released the bleeding tail and stood from his crouched position. He smirked, looking down at the broken child.

"Well, I hope that taught you to be more respectful, Vegeta."

And with that he raised his foot high in the air and brought it down square into the middle of the little saiyajin's back. With an anguished cry, Vegeta's head raised, his eyes wide, and then slumped to the floor. Zarbon grinned and turned to Goku, whose expression was mistaken for disgusted fear as opposed to quaking rage.

"You!" Zarbon called. "Take care of this." He snarled with a wave of his hand.

He turned and walked away, his cape swirling behind him as he glided down the narrow corridor. Goku shook furiously as he watched the disgusting creature leave the broken saiyajin on the floor bleeding. He stood and made his way to Vegeta. Goku didn't really know his way around Frieza's base, yet, and even if he did, was he supposed to bring Vegeta to his room or to the medical room? He crouched down and poked the small saiyajin. No reaction. He leaned down and whispered in his ally's ear.

"Vegeta."

He rolled the prince over onto his back and cringed. Blood ran freely down his face, from his temples, cheeks, nose, and mouth. Goku shook him gently and said his name again. Vegeta stirred and his eyes fluttered open for a moment, then slowly shut again.

"No, no, Vegeta!" Goku hissed, slapping him lightly on a bruised cheek.

This time his eyes stayed open, but they were dull and glazed over. Goku turned Vegeta's head toward his face.

"Vegeta, am I supposed to take you to the medical room or your room? Where do I go?"

The unfocused eyes stared in confusion at the person in front of him. Vegeta had no idea where he was or when he was.

"Where's Bulma?" his voice asked softly. "She'll heal me."

Goku's eyes widened. He was surprised at the confusion the child was displaying. It was amazing that a beating from a weakling like Zarbon could cause such an effect on Vegeta, but then again, he remembered that his friend's power level had gone down to where it had been at the age of thirteen. Goku looked down and saw Vegeta fading again. Goku gripped his small shoulders and shook him roughly.

Vegeta winced and he mumbled softly without opening his eyes, "The medical room." Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"How exactly do I get there?"

Vegeta felt an exhausted rage flurry inside of him. It was bad enough that the fool Kakerotto watched him get his ass beat; he didn't need all these extra problems. He just needed sleep. He took a pained breath and explained slowly to the idiot where to go.

"Fool," he gasped as pain ripped through his ribs. "F-first floor."

His strength left him and that's all he could say before he felt himself slip into a deep sleep. Goku bit his lip as a sigh escaped the little warrior and he passed out. He lifted him with ease and went down to the first floor. He walked around the curvy corridor for a few minutes until he finally found the large room full of doctors, medical equipment, and healing tanks.

Goku remembered the room from his little field trip with his other friends.

"What happened here?" A reptilian doctor asked. He had light brown skin and large yellow eyes.

"Er….Zarbon," was all Goku had to say. The lizard doctor's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Of course. That brute has always enjoyed tormenting the boy. Well, put him on an operation table so I can take a look."

Goku did as he was told. He watched the doctor removed Vegeta's cracked armor and poke and prod the prince. An awful groan resonated through the medical room as a sharp jab to the saiyajin's ribs caused immense pain.

"Oh dear, oh my yes," he muttered.

He turned to another reptilian doctor who had a large head with yellow skin and violet spots on his skin. He had a particularly annoying smugness around him as he glanced down at the broken prince.

"Get that rejuvenation tank ready," barked the first doctor.

"I don't see why we don't let the little dirt bag die."

"Turn it on!"

Goku watched as the child was set in a large tank and a breathing mask was secured to his face. Blue liquid surrounded him and began to slowly heal his wounds.

"You may leave," the brown doctor told him.

Goku nodded and turned away. As he went into the hall, he bumped into Gohan and Krillin. Dark curiosity covered their faces. They were able to sense that there was a problem and found Goku's energy.

"Come to my room," Goku said. "I'll tell you what happened."


	4. Dangerous Attraction

Hello everybody! Well, thank you for the reviews I've received. Like I've said before, the story will start getting even more violent….such as this chapter. Ahem, those who are younger than thirteen...or even fourteen should not view this chapter! But, I hope you enjoy and please….don't judge too critically.

Chapter 4

It had been two weeks after Vegeta's encounter with Zarbon and he felt himself slowly slipping into an uncontrollable frenzy of rage and claustrophobia everyday. He sat outside Frieza's base on a warmer day and watched the slaves dig in the mines, searching for minerals and treasures that the lizard tyrant could sell. Vegeta realized how many of the slaves were ones that he had captured and been too weak-hearted to kill.

When the young boy first began to go on missions for Frieza, he had always asked and wondered why the inhabitants of the planet couldn't all be taken as servants or workers. Why did they HAVE to die? The evil emperor and his minions chuckled and explained that the stronger needed to destroy the weak to live. They lied to him, telling him that powerful fighters were the only ones allowed to live, and he should have fun killing the weak.

But for a long time, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy killing innocent people. On his home planet, they only destroyed worlds if there were hardly any inhabitants, the people gave them a problem, or if Frieza demanded that a planet be destroyed. Nappa and Radditz explained to him when he was very young that he shouldn't enjoy killing unless the victim was asking for it. They said that their planet invading was merely a job and should be done with no real emotion.

"It's either you or them," Nappa once said.

Vegeta understood him later, after meeting Frieza. If he didn't kill the people and destroy their planet, then Frieza would do it anyway and kill him. So, the young prince grew up confused. One side told him that only the powerful deserved life and he should enjoy taking it from others, and the other side told him to carry out the mission, but not dwell on his actions. Nappa and Radditz were both old enough to understand how to not succumb to full-fledged, psychotic murder, but Vegeta began the planet destruction when he was extremely young, under the training of Frieza, and knew no right from wrong.

He sighed dully. The workers before him dug and carried heavy land with exhaustion and pain. The distant sun was lowering rapidly, sending the pale, and purplish-gray clouds into a dull, blue-black shadow. This planet always got dark quick, since it held no moon.

He felt a chill run through him as the wind began to pick up. As a saiyajin, he despised cold weather, but he sat on his sand-colored rock anyway, lost in his thoughts. He began to think that perhaps he should try to regain his "ki" sensing abilities again. It wouldn't be that hard. He focused his mind and found it somewhat difficult to relocate the part of his brain that helped him sense energy. At the age thirteen, he would have never thought of this sense. Minutes passed and still he concentrated, as the tiny sun on the cold planet lowered more. A familiar sensation took place and he smiled as he began to feel a "ki" close to him. But then, his eyes widened a bit. Too close was this energy. So close that—

"What are you doing out here? Having a think?"

Vegeta sighed and stood, facing the orange-skinned, white haired Ginyu Force member, Jeice. At this time he was only around eighteen or nineteen and as smug as ever. Vegeta's stomach sank suddenly as he began to remember Jeice around this age. A cold sweat broke out under the saiyajin's black bangs.

"Perhaps," Vegeta replied quietly. "Why aren't you out dancing around with your other, ahem, _friends_?"

A cold smirk and cruel shimmer appeared on Jeice's brilliant, orange face. Vegeta knew what was coming. Around this age he always had to endure Jeice's actions. He only prayed that none of his earth allies were in the vicinity. He would never live down Jeice's feminine and flamboyant style towards the prince. And if Jeice made any actions towards the saiayjin, Vegeta would be powerless to stop him.

"They're not doing anything at the moment," Jeice spoke smoothly. "They're mot a very interesting bunch, you know. Now you, you're very interesting, my prince."

Vegeta's piercing black eyes stared directly into Jeice's. Wheels turned in the saiyajin's head as he felt his stomach churn and his heart race. Without hesitation and in full panic, he blasted off and left the workers and Jeice far behind…..or so he thought. A tremendous force knocked him out of the sky and he flew headfirst into a deep, rocky cavern. He tried to adjust his eyes to the dark, but a gloved hand gripped him by the throat and slammed his head against an incredibly hard rock several times. He felt a rush of warm liquid run down his neck as he tried to clear his mind. Jeice's grinning face appeared above him.

Panic seemed to have taken hold of the young saiyajin and he froze for a moment. With much will power he pushed it away and began to struggle, but the hand squeezed harder around his throat. He tried to yell out, but Jeice's other hand covered his mouth, so only a muffled moan could be heard.

_Stupid!_ Vegeta screamed to himself.

He had flown away from Frieza's compound and away form nearby civilization. The sick Ginyu force member would have his way with him, just as Frieza had done so many times. Vegeta cursed himself for being so weak and stupid. He could do nothing. At the moment, Jeice was older, stronger, taller, and outweighed him by a lot. Vegeta struggled again and began to kick out, but he could practically see nothing as the sun had drifted away, and his head ached horribly from the jagged rocks he'd been forced into.

Jeice's hand uncovered his mouth and a sudden, warm wetness slid across his cheek, causing him to freeze up completely, again. He was unable to make any movement at all. Jeice had just licked his face and was moving in to do more.

"You can struggle again," the accented voice taunted. "I enjoy it more when my pet struggles."

A cold fury erupted from within. He pried Jeice's gloved hand from his throat and sent an out of control ki blast in the general direction. A rocky wall exploded and illuminated the steep cavern with an eerie, bright blue glow. Jeice stood eagerly before the saiyajin grinning evilly. The fading blue light caused Jeice to look ghostly and demonic, before the light completely disappeared. Vegeta's wide eyes stared, unblinking, as the powerful soldier suddenly vanished. A sharp pain seared through his neck as Jeice elbowed him. He hit the ground with tremendous force and felt a sudden weight on his back. He growled in frustration and attempted to crawl away, but Jeice grabbed both of his arms. Vegeta panted and struggled, but he couldn't over power the Ginyu member.

He felt quick harsh lips on the back of his neck. Horrific nausea washed over him and he held in a defeated, anguished cry. Jeice flipped the young boy onto his back and gripped his tail suddenly. Vegeta gasped and swung a fist wildly. He heard his enemy yell out and fall back, but still he held the tail. With a sharp tug and a vicious squeeze, he yanked the gasping saiyajin closer. With a hungry and crazed force, Jeice ripped through Vegeta's white armor.

The whole time Vegeta struggled as fingers dug into his flesh and tail and a rough tongue slid across his face. The awful agony in his tail paralyzed him and made him disoriented. The gloved hand clawed into Vegeta's chest and stomach as the other continually ripped and tugged at his tail.

Jerice's orange lips brushed past Vegeta's mouth and the saiyajin gagged and let out a choked cry. His pursuer chuckled and continued his crazed assault with more ferocity as his hands now ripped into Vegeta's thighs. The young boy felt is throat choke up and hot tears well up in his eyes.

"No….no," he pleaded.

He couldn't allow this to go on any further. He tried his hardest to ignore his bleeding, mangled tail. He gripped Jeice's shoulders roughly and managed to slip out of his grasp. Gasping and panting for breath, Vegeta began to crawl away. Jeice cackled and jumped to his feet.

"I love chases!"

He sent a boot flying into the injured saiyajin's side, which sent the boy sailing into the jagged rocks that stuck out from the wall. Vegeta gasped and choked on a stream of blood. He could feel the desperate tears falling from his eyes and he pressed his face into the cold rocks in shame. He just wanted to die to escape it all, but he couldn't. He thought of Bulma and his son and his soon to be daughter on earth and trembled with grief and embarrassment as Jeice's hand found his tail again. Vegeta lay unmoving as the orange freak cruelly dragged him from his rocky hideout. He'd given up. His body ached and shook as he was pulled across the sharp rocks.

"Not so tough are you, monkey-boy?" Jeice snickered as he kicked Vegeta onto his stomach.

He tensed up and buried his face into his arms as Jeice tore into the back of his armor and then into the skin. Vegeta choked in a horrified wail and trembled uncontrollably. Jeice began to lick and kiss and bite the back of the prince's slender neck. He grinned toothily at Vegeta's pathetic sob and moved his hand lower down his shaking back. He enjoyed this power he had over the attractive, arrogant saiyajin, as the boy sank his gloved hands into his unruly, black hair. Still, he wished Vegeta would struggle more, but the terrified trembling was always on the plus side.

Vegeta squeezed his teary eyes shut and clawed his head harder as Jeice tore through his blue, spandex pants. He tried his hardest to think of other things as he often did when Frieza had him in his clutches, but nothing could stop his burning tears and aching body. Just as Vegeta readied himself for the worst part of the situation, he heard the familiar sound of a ki blast and he felt the weight thrown from his back.

Luckily, the ki blast was quick and didn't send out much light, making whoever it was up there not be able to see too clearly what was happening below. Vegeta reacted without thinking. He heard Jeice moan in pain and he instantly blasted himself from the rocky prison. In a blind panic he flew far from the awful place and then collapsed a distance from Frieza's base. He crouched on all fours and tried to breath in, but his stomach and chest were clenched. He felt his insides squirm and he vomited. He trembled horribly, his stomach heaved, and his teeth chattered. The freezing night didn't help the matters, either. He was so upset that he hadn't even noticed the other presence standing to his side.

His eyes widened and he gasped, flying backwards into a dying, prickly bush. The figure before was huge and towered over him. The lights glowing from Frieza's compound cast a shine on a sharp, green face. Vegeta felt himself break into a heated sweat and he began to tremble again.

"Y-you got rid of Jeice?" He stammered.

Piccolo was surprised to hear the shaky tension in the prince's voice. Through the dim lighting he could see the blood, dirt, and tear streaks on his ally's face, and he felt immense pity for the young fighter. He didn't know what Jeice had been trying to do, but obviously it had destroyed the saiyajin's emotions. Piccolo had only seen Vegeta break down completely once: At the hands of Frieza on Namek. He knew that even though Frieza and his men were dead in their current time, they would always haunt Vegeta's life. This realization sent waves of fury throughout the namekian, but he showed no emotion on his face.

"I dealt a blow to this Jeice so that he'll be out for a while."

Vegeta's shimmering black eyes never left Piccolo's face. The eyes held emotions that the wise namek had never seen in one instance. It was unnerving to see sorrow, grief, pain, shame, emptiness, and rage settled within the young sayajin's eyes.

"Vegeta," Piccolo said as softly as he could, "do you need help getting back inside?"

The long, black hair on the saiyajin blew in the icy wind and he lowered his head very slowly, shivering the whole time. After about a minute he shook his head side to side. He carefully stood and turned away from Piccolo. The namekian's eyes widened when he saw Vegeta's armor and back torn up, his tail bent and mangled, and the back of hid pants gashed and bleeding. He watched to make sure the small child made it into the pastel building all right. Piccolo's black eyes glanced at the blood on the ground where Vegeta had crouched and sighed.

What a hell to live through.

_Well, how's that? I'm nervous/excited to hear from all you. I hope you liked it. Hopefully the 5th chapter will be up shortly…and it will be….if I get really good reviews! Thanks!_


	5. Lord Frieza

Chapter 5

Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Eighteen waited in Goku's room for Piccolo to return. They had been eating in their own rooms when they sensed Vegeta's chi raising and lowering strangely. They also sensed another energy overpowering his. Piccolo told them that he would go check it and allowed the hungry saiyajins to continue eating.

So, they waited anxiously for the namek's return. It took about twenty minutes and then he visited Goku's room where they had all met up again. His expression held confusion and tension. Obviously, he had seen something or sensed something that disturbed him.

"What happened?" Goku asked.

Piccolo's sharp eyes scanned the small, gray room and he slowly crossed his arms.

"When I arrived to Vegeta's location he was being attacked by one of the Ginyu force members. The one called Jeice."

Krillin and Gohan moaned in annoyance at the mention of the name. He was quite obnoxious when they first met him on Namek and disliked him as much as all the other strange warriors.

"But it was strange." Piccolo went on. "I couldn't see it very well, but at the moment he had Vegeta pinned down and wasn't actually attacking him, but just holding him down. Afterward, Vegeta seemed extremely distraught and embarrassed. He held an expression of pain I've never seen."

This explanation caused the all the fighters but Eighteen to stare in confusion. They had all seen Vegeta defeated before, and he always dealt with it using even more egotism and arrogance, not fear and shame. What would cause the saiyajin to respond so strangely? Eighteen's eyes lowered as she pieced this together. She decided whether or not she bring up the possible reason that he would act this way, but decided against it. She understood that this was a crushing blow to his ego and he had enough problems to deal with.

"He's just tired," she spoke up. "Too much to deal with and this last defeat probably just exhausted him. Good thing you were there to stop it, Piccolo."

That's all that was needed to say. The discussion ended and they switched subjects.

For three days nothing really happened. No one had seen Vegeta around and no missions were assigned. On the third day after Jeice's attack, a voice rang out over the compound. The intercoms on all the walls boomed through the hallways.

"Will all soldiers please report to the main, conference chambers? All soldiers are to report to the main, conference chambers."

The doors in all hallways exploded open and the narrow corridors filled instantly with aliens and soldiers of all kinds. There was no hesitating when Frieza called. Tardiness meant death. The fighters of earth joined the moving mass toward this conference room. They weaved in and out of hallways and curvy turns and finally arrived in a giant room, like an arena. Several rows of seats rose up toward the ceiling and the walls encircled the large, circular floor. The walls were a deep crimson and candles lighted the room darkly.

Frieza sat in his hovering chair; his pink lined tail hung out lazily and waved back and forth. Zarbon and the fat, pink minion Dadoria stood at their master's sides. The room hummed quietly with curious whispers and the little, lizard tyrant cleared his throat. Complete silence now replaced the whispers.

"Just a few things," Frieza's high voice rang out. "Nothing too serious. Now, first…."

Goku's eyes lowered as Frieza droned on and on about new rules and changes. He didn't expect that meetings like this occurred with this crew, but here was the proof. He didn't know which was worse, fearing death around every corner, or standing through these boring, classroom-like lectures. He could sleep standing up! He shook his head and looked around. In a crowd standing to the side of Frieza, he saw the short figure of Vegeta watching his master obediently.

It amazed him that the arrogant prince was able to keep an expression of utmost attention constantly. How he was able to be so obedient for all these years was unbelievable, especially from someone who "bowed" to no one and took orders from no one. At this thought, Vegeta's dark eyes glanced at Goku and narrowed. Goku smirked nervously and looked away. He knew he could easily overpower the young prince, but still, the cat-like glare intimidated him greatly.

"Oh yes, and the cafeteria will be closed for two days for complete maintenance. I will say this, good luck in finding your food elsewhere."

Goku's ears did pick this up and he cried out childishly, "You're Kidding!"

The room grew deathly silent. All eyes turned toward him and he felt himself shrink down. Vegeta's eyes pierced into the stupid saiyajin and he slowly shook his head in shock. No one questioned the tyrant….especially by saying "you're kidding." Frieza absolutely hated being questioned, but worse, he absolutely despised jokes. Vegeta felt his stomach drop with nausea as he watched his master's face hold an expression of shocked, unhidden fury.

"Who said that?" His voice boomed. "Stand forward!"

Goku's nervous eyes glanced at his friends. They gave him an exasperated look and shrugged.

"So much for the plan," Krillin muttered to his best friend.

Goku felt nervous, not because he feared Frieza would kill him, but because of situation this would cause. He would have to stop Frieza if he attacked him, and that would completely ruin the mission. But he could think of no other thing to do and he stepped forward slowly as other soldiers whispered and hissed insults at him. He stood before the evil lizard and Frieza scowled. His red eyes studied the saiyajin and a quick smirk appeared, and then vanished as soon as it was formed.

"You are one the new guards my young prince brought in," he said delightfully.

Goku noticed Vegeta's eyes grow large and fearful as whispers and chuckles broke out around the room.

"Didn't he tell you that I'm not the kidding type? No? Well," he raised his voice for all to hear, "I told young Vegeta that if he were to bring me new soldiers, he would take full responsibility for their actions! This goes the same for all. You are responsible for your guests' actions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Frieza!" The room rang out.

A cold, cruel smirk appeared on the purple-black lips of tyrant. The silence and tension drew on as many of the crewmembers wished and hoped for some bloodshed…..especially from the arrogant prince. They were relieved that the powerful warrior, Frieza, had decided to take his anger out on the responsible ones, as opposed to the entire crew. The numbing silence in the room was almost unbearable now.

"Vegeta. Step forward."

The room broke out in an excited murmur. As the young saiyajin slowly made his way toward Frieza, he felt his rage boiling as Kui grinned and hissed at him. Zarbon and Dadoria sneered excitedly and watched the thirteen-year-old trudge up to the cold, pale skinned tyrant. Frieza gave a fake sigh of sadness as he hopped out of his hovering chair. His red eyes swept over Goku and then to the smaller saiyajin next to him.

"You soldier, may go back to the ranks."

Goku gave his friend a shadowy look of apology and stepped backward against the crowd. He hung his head shamefully, but kept his eyes on the scene before him. Vegeta was shorter than Frieza and so much weaker. If Vegeta were killed so easily on Namek when he was twenty times stronger than he was now, how would he handle a beating at this age and strength?

Vegeta felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as he readied himself for an awful beating in front of the entire crew. It had happened before, but it never got any easier. And now his earth allies were going to watch. Again he would have to endure a torture from Frieza before their eyes. And this was all. Kakerotto's. Fault. He felt a cold rage fuse with his shaking humiliation and fear as he thought about that fool clown with his overactive mouth.

"Vegeta," Frieza spoke to the prince as well as to the entire audience. "I believe I told you to control your little pets. You're too weak to destroy them on your pillaging, so you bring them to me like animals."

The crowd laughed at this show of soft heartedness. Vegeta kept his eyes forward and ignored his burning humiliation.

"I'm disappointed that you ignored my warning to keep them under control. I told you that you must control their actions, and now look where we are. This is what happens when you're too weak to destroy the worthless on other planets! You allowed your guard to question me in front of the crew….to embarrass me….so now I shall do the same to you."

Having no time to react, Frieza's eyes widened with concentration and he sent an intense wave of mental attacks at the boy. Goku and the others' eyes widened as they felt the amazing brain wave shoot through Vegeta. The young saiyajin let out a pained shriek as a line of blood sprayed from his forehead. He felt himself slam back into the hard, marble ground and he clutched his head as blood poured into his eyes.

It felt as if his head was splitting apart! He was blinded as explosions of colors spun in his vision and blood dripped into his eyes. His cranium pounded and he trembled, forgetting that the entire crew was watching his weak actions.

Frieza had always been known for having amazing mental powers. Krillin remembered this as he recalled the horrid time when Frieza had lifted him through the air with his mind and managed to explode him with pure mental strength. He shuddered at the terrifying memory as he watched the disgusting creature play the same games with his ally. Frieza never gave up an opportunity to remind his crew of his strength and mental capabilities. He especially enjoyed tormenting Vegeta before his soldiers to show that ego, arrogance, and strength would not protect them.

Vegeta couldn't see, but he could hear the clammy, pale-white feet making their way toward him. He tried to control his trembling and lurching stomach, but the more he thought of it, the worse it became. He only wished that he could see the attacker coming, but the immense mental power used on him had severely damaged his brain.

Frieza's pink-tipped tail slapped itself around the saiyajin's neck and the injured warrior gasped. He tried to sit up, but the tail was too strong around his throat. Seeing nothing, and being able to sense nothing, he wasn't aware that glowing energy formed in the hands of Frieza. He screamed out as the room lit up and wave after wave of small ki blasts shot into him. He felt his armor shatter and his skin burst and sear as the powerful energy electrocuted him.

The fighters of earth watched in horror as Frieza sent a barrage of ki blasts into their fallen ally. It was too close. The energy was plowing into the young warrior as he lay on the ground and Frieza stood just above him. Many soldiers around them shuddered as they watched, but more grinned and snickered at the bloodshed. Nappa and Radditz cringed and glared as the evil monster tortured their prince.

Finally, the pink blasts came to a stop and the saiyajin laid gasping and shaking uncontrollably. Smoke and steam rose from his ripped clothes and bleeding, smoldering skin. He tried his hardest to keep in a small whimper, but he couldn't. Upon hearing the sound, many soldiers chuckled and whispered to each other. Vegeta bit his lip and remained motionless on floor, hoping that Frieza was done. He wasn't.

The clammy tail around his small throat tightened and he grabbed it with his torn, bloody gloves. No air could get in and he gagged as he tried to suck in oxygen, but no, nothing entered his lungs. He just wanted to cry out, kick and struggle, but he could do nothing. He had no sight, no air, and it felt as if all his bones were broken. Kami, how could this be happening? Why did his earth allies need to be here watching it?

The tail released him as he inhaled deeply. Frieza chuckled and walked around the saiyajin.

"Now, dear Vegeta," he said loudly. "I want you to apologize for your guard's action. I want you say, I, Prince Vegeta, of all the Saiyajins, apologize for the actions of a weakling I was too cowardly to destroy, Lord Frieza."

Goku shook with almost uncontrollable fury as he watched the evil monster taunt the prince. It was bad enough that this was his fault, but it was just as bad that he had to stand and watch. He would give anything to jump in and teach the little creature a lesson. He watched as Vegeta pressed his bleeding face into the floor and bit his lip, refusing to say anything.

_That's it Vegeta_, Goku thought_, don't give the sick bastard the pleasure._

The other earthlings watched in horror, as the proud saiyajin remained silent. They knew that frieza would have his way no matter what. Krillin hoped that Vegeta would pass out before he was forced to obey the awful being. He knew how much this was crushing his ego and pride, and understood how horrible it would be if he was forced to say what Frieza wanted him to say.

The pale lizard held an expression of pleasure as he stood over his prey. Destroying the prince's pride was his favorite hobby. He enjoyed toying with the saiyajin king, but tormenting the child prince was so much more fun. Frieza was almost glad that Vegeta wasn't admitting to his error, giving him an opportunity to humiliate him more.

"Come now, Vegeta!" He laughed, causing the broken child to flinch. "Say that you take full responsibility for the mistakes of your weak guard."

Being ordered by the disgusting creature was infuriating the prince. He took orders from no one, especially not in front of a giant audience! He managed to slow his trembling and he slowly pushed himself up. Many whispers were audible to the saiyajin's ears as his head throbbed and his ears began to ring. He sat in up and blinked a few times, only able to see dark shades of black and red.

The audience watching observed the deep gash in the saiayjin's forehead and blood running from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears from the concussion. His armor was broken and his clothes underneath were ripped and bloody. He turned his head toward his cruel master and he growled defiantly.

"I'll take orders from no one! You have no control over me!"

His rang out and the room fell silent.

"That's it, Vegeta," Krillin hissed.

Piccolo knew that this was not wise, though. He could see that Vegeta was too weak to handle another attack. Obviously, he couldn't even see where anything was by the way his bloodied eyes traveled back and forth and his lids were halfway down.

Frieza scowled at the lack of respect and sheer reckless attitude spouting from the boy. He flew forward and sent a fist into the side of Vegeta's head. He skidded across the smooth marble and lay motionless on his stomach. Everyone thought that he had passed out, but he stirred slowly and attempted to raise himself up, but Frieza was above him. He slammed one clawed foot into the middle of Vegeta's back and he cried out. The lizard tyrant crouched down and dug his left, clawed hand into the back of the saiayjin's neck until blood flowed over his fingers. He gripped Vegeta's right arm and twisted it behind his back, on the verge of snapping all the bones.

"Saiyajin scum!" Frieza shrieked. "You're nothing! You'll never be anything! I want to hear it, dammit! Say 'I, Prince Vegeta, of all the Saiyajins, apologize for the actions of a weakling I was too cowardly to destroy, Lord Frieza!'"

Vegeta felt a rush of panic as he felt tears begin to form. _NO!_ With all his power he held them back and bit his lips until strings of blood clung to the usually clean floor. He squeezed his blinded eyes shut and tired to ignore the pain. Humiliation and blinding rage boiled within him and he could do nothing.

"SAY IT!"

His right arm was twisted more and he could hear the bones grinding. His screams of agony echoed throughout the dark room. No! He wouldn't say it. He was the prince of all saiyajins. The psychotic lizard had already killed him! He'd already fought Cell and Buu! He was a Super-Saiyajin!

"NO! I…answer…to no one!"

SNAP!

Vegeta hollered in horrific pain as his arm cracked and the bones snapped in unnatural directions. But it didn't stop there. Everyone "Oooed" and "Aahhed" as Frieza bent his mangled arm further, sending the bones through the skin. The blinding pain sent waves of convulsions through the young saiyajin. He chattered deliriously and spoke before he even knew what he was saying.

His pained voice choked out through the echoing room and everyone fell silent. "I! I….P-prince Vegeta…..of all the-the Saiyajins! A-a-apologize for the actions of a weakling...I-I…I was t-too cow…cow….."

Frieza twisted his arm more and Vegeta cried through clenched teeth.

"Cowardly to destroy…..L-lord Frieza!"

His voice hung in the air like a cloud ready to rain, and then fell silent. The room hummed with awe and dumbfounded disbelief. The prince had actually admitted weakness and defeat. The words took all the energy from him and he lay, limp and almost lifeless on the floor. The fighters of earth felt repulsed by the disgusting emperor as a demonic grin appeared on his face. He stood and glared at all of them.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you! Once you come here, you are mine! No escape, no freedom! You pledge your allegiance to me, and only me, or else this happens!" He shouted, pointing down at the fallen warrior.

And with that, the little creep hopped into his hover chair and exited the room from the back door, followed closely by Zarbon and Dadoria. As soon as he left, the soldiers turned and made their way to the doors they came in through. No one took any notice of the broken saiyajin on the ground. Many scoffed at him and many threw him a look of pity. The earth fighters remained, staring at their ally as he lay in a puddle of blood.

Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, and Eighteen walked up to Goku as his dark, brown eyes settled on the small form of his friend. Piccolo put a green hand on the shoulder of his ally.

"Goku, don't beat yourself up over this."

Goku shook his head and removed his white helmet.

"We can't let this continue," he spoke softly. "He doesn't deserve this."

"No one deserves this, Dad," Gohan replied. "But, if we leave now, how will we ever find the Schakine jewel in our time? It can't be found, it's all used up or destroyed."

Goku's eyes didn't leave Vegeta. He seemed to be lost in deep thought as he watched his friend's back slowly rise up and down with pained, shallow breaths.

"Let's bring him to a healing tank," was all the super-saiyajin managed to say.

Piccolo carried the bloodied soldier under one arm. He hung limp and seemingly lifeless, swaying back and forth as the large namek made his way down the winding hallways and staircases.

"He could have died," Goku murmured.

"I don't think so," Krillin said. "I mean, this all happened when he was younger and he lived through it."

Goku shook his head. "We didn't exist in his past. Anything WE do will affect him in a way that didn't in the past. If we change this past time too much, it could effect Vegeta and his childhood completely."

Krillin stared up at his tall friend and replied with a simple, "Oh."

They reached the medical room and were greeted by the same, brow-skinned, lizard doctor.

"Ah," he croaked, "I was wondering how long it would take someone to bring him here. Please, on the operation table he goes."

Piccolo carefully placed the wounded soldier on a hard table. The doctor stood over him and investigated the injuries. He glanced up and saw Goku.

"You're the one who brought here last time. You're also the one who caused this little problem," he said matter-of-factly.

Goku stared at the floor and the lizard doctor chuckled.

"No need to worry. I was there, too, you know. In fact, I survived Frieza's destruction of my planet because this very saiyajin felt that I needed to be spared. Sad actually. He won't be able to keep that up, not with Frieza around him and training him in the ways of evil. But, in respect of the child, don't enrage Frieza. He'd rather beat Vegeta than you any day."

Goku and the others listened intently; shocked to hear that Vegeta was actually somewhat softhearted when he was younger, disliking the job of killing people. They all thought sadly about the way he had to have changed, as he got older. When he came to earth he didn't even hesitate to destroy a still-living Saibaman or murdering Nappa when he was injured.

They turned away from Vegeta and bid farewell to the frog-like doctor as he prepared to send the prince into a healing tank.


	6. Temper, Temper

Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for all the great reviews. I hope that you enjoy the story and keep reading, 'cuz the chapters get better and better.

Chapter 6

Vegeta spent two agonizing days in the blue liquid of the healing tank. His head injuries must have been worse than he thought, and he spent the days worrying that he may never get his vision back. While inside a hazy, dreamlike state, his mind wandered and he tried to piece his life together, but it was difficult.

He found himself barely remembering who the woman Bulma was, and who the purple-haired boy Trunks was. He found himself constantly envisioning the first time he fought Goku and he had to deal with an uncontrollable fury when he remembered his other battles on earth. Every thought that entered his head filled him with a burning rage that seemed to heat up his body. His mind kept traveling back to all of Frieza's men and Frieza himself. Right before he slipped into complete blackness, he remembered the evil shit telling the crew that once you were in Freiza's grasp, you could never escape.

_And I never will,_ Vegeta thought bitterly._ I will always be in Frieza's control. I will always be one of his slaves._

Vegeta felt the life he knew on earth begin to slip away. The Vegeta that loved Bulma and Trunks, and felt a friendship among the people of earth felt like a distant memory as he floated in the regeneration chamber. Who was that weak saiyajin, the one that fought against the androids, Cell, and Buu?

The saiyajin prince let the blue liquid surround him and heal his wounds. He wasn't going to allow himself to be pushed around any longer. He would regain his true saiyajin attitude and show everyone that he wouldn't just let himself get kicked around. A rush of anxious arrogance swirled within him and he felt his energy rise up. His dark eyes snapped open and clicked on the glass before him. He was done and ready for the new day.

Goku knocked on his son's door eagerly. He heard much falling and stumbling as the once sleeping Gohan opened up for his father.

"Did you know that there were training rooms in this place?" The older saiyajin asked with a dopey grin on his face.

Gohan's tired eyes narrowed and he slowly shook his head.

"No, Dad. No way. I think people would be a little freaked out by our power levels."

Goku laughed and put a hand before his head. "Yeah, but we can spar and keep our power levels down."

Gohan sighed and looked at the floor. "It wouldn't hurt to take a look, I guess."

The two saiyajins made their way down several winding hallways and stairs and entered a great room full of warriors working out and sparring. Excitement flowed through the two soldiers as they watched all the movement and energies. Gohan glanced around and saw Nappa and Radditz throwing punches at each other and having a grand time.

"Be careful, Dad," Gohan warned. "We don't want any unwanted attention from those two."

Goku smirked and turned to his son. "We're just here to watch."

They made their way to a long, white bench attached to one of the walls and looked around at all the different fighters. Sure, they may have been weak, but there were still so many styles and techniques that Goku and Gohan had never seen before. In a far corner, the purple-faced Kui had quite the time kicking around a soldier far weaker than he.

Vegeta entered the large, white room in his plain, blue training clothes. Goku and Gohan would have said hello, but decided against it. They wanted no attention drawn to them or the prince after the encounter with Frieza. The small prince made his way to Nappa and Radditz and swept past Kui. The stupid warrior grinned and sent a smack to the soldier he was fighting. Goku and Gohan sent each other nervous glances as Kui's black eyes followed the saiyajin.

Nappa and Radditz halted their sparring and gave a quick bow to the prince.

"You're power seems much greater, Vegeta," Nappa said.

Vegeta smirked arrogantly at the compliment, but said nothing.

"It's really crowded in here today," Radditz complained. "All the training rooms are crowded. I wish we could have our own training quarters."

"Like Master Frieza would actually allow a bunch of monkeys to have their own training rooms," Kui spoke from behind the saiyajins.

Many fighters stopped their sparring and training to watch, but several others ignored the scene and continued their work. Fights between Kui and saiyajins were not uncommon. Vegeta however kept his back to the purple idiot and held an expression of smugness.

"No one was asking you, Kui," Radditz growled.

"Hey….get a haircut."

Radditz yelled angrily and leapt at the arrogant bastard. Suddenly the whole circled the fight and cheered and roared excitedly. None of the fighters in the room particularly cared for Kui or Radditz, but it was entertainment, nonetheless. Goku and Gohan crept through the crowd for a better look. Vegeta stood and watched, an unusual smirk playing on his lips, and Nappa cheered for his ally, Radditz.

After many hard punches and fists flying, Kui held Radditz by his shoulders and slammed him into the ground over and over again. Vegeta decided that the longhaired saiyajin had embarrassed him long enough. A cruel grin appeared on the young prince's face and he sent a powerful ki blast into the fighters on the ground. Many fighters jumped in surprise as Vegeta attacked one of his own.

Kui pushed the heavy saiyajin off of him and Radditz lay moaning on the floor, clutching his ribs where the blast hit him. Kui's face held both surprise and rage against the egotistical little saiyajin.

"Attack me on the ground will you?"

In a flash, Kui leapt at Vegeta. The crowd roared and cheered again. Gohan and Goku watched in amazement as an expression of pure hatred and crazed enjoyment covered their friend's features. Vegeta's saiyajin immune system had taken his injuries from Frieza, and raised his power level even higher. This was unknown, though, to the fighters on Frieza's planet.

Vegeta felt an insane frenzy of adrenaline, rage, and raw power coarse through him. He felt no pain or sensation whenever Kui landed a blow. No, he swung madly at the ugly, violet face before him. The small amount of fear and confusion in Kui's eyes encouraged him even more. He dug his gloved fingers into the purple skin and slammed his fist repeatedly into his face. He wasn't even aware of the mad laughter that had escaped him every time he took a swing at Kui.

All the tension and rage and emotions that had built up within Vegeta were now exiting him with every blow he landed. Kui caught one of the crazed child's fists and slammed his forehead into Vegeta's nose. This only seemed to have excited the saiyajin more. Vegeta now slammed his fists into Kui's ribs as blood poured from his nose and onto the purple-skinned alien's once-white armor.

Nappa and Radditz noticed Vegeta's insane actions with worry. They had seen Vegeta get like this once in while, usually after something affected him greatly. Obviously, the beating from Frieza had pushed him over the edge.

Kui was bleeding horribly now and he felt himself becoming dazed. He was more powerful than the saiyajin, but his attacks were having no effect on him. How could he defeat an opponent that felt no pain?

The roaring crowd sent Vegeta into another crazed frenzy. The screaming and bloodshed made the saiyajin's instincts kick into overdrive. He was so out of control that he didn't hear the excited cheers turn into panicky whispers.

"Frieza's coming!"

"Ssshhhh! Frieza's coming. Let's go!"

Goku and Gohan saw the hovering chair slowly entering the room. They did not want to see Vegeta get another beat down and they certainly didn't want to see him brutally murder Kui, even though the creep may have deserved it.

Nappa stepped forward a bit just as Vegeta lifted his bloody glove again.

"My prince, err, Vegeta, Frieza is here. You might want to stop."

This small distraction gave Kui enough time to send a small energy blast into the young warrior's stomach. Vegeta flew backward and skidded to a stop at Goku's feet. His face was contorted in an expression of crazed fury. He stood again and tried to blast off at Kui, but a hand grabbed him roughly. The crowd cheered wildly again as Kui got to his feet and attempted to rush the saiyajin again. Vegeta was thrashing and screaming obscenities as powerful arms lifted him, and his feet dangled off the ground and held him tightly. Kui pushed and pulled as the other side of the crowd held him.

Goku struggled to hold the insane fighter as he flung himself around wildly and kicked out crazily. Kui was practically dragging the whole crew behind him as he tried to get to the saiayjin. Both fighters shouted and screamed at each other, but neither could escape the forces holding them. Vegeta didn't even bother to figure out who was holding him. He wasn't even thinking clearly. All he saw was the purple-skinned target that he needed to murder.

The saiyajin spat and foamed at the mouth as he tried to twist out of Goku's grasp. Nappa and many other soldiers held Kui back as Frieza made his way to the crowd. He was shocked to see a single soldier holding the saiyajin prince back. It was the same soldier form before, the one that had spoke too loudly at his meeting. His red eyes traveled to see Kui being held back by half the warriors in the training room.

"Are these two fighting again?" Frieza asked angrily.

The cold, cruel voice of Frieza seemed to have knocked some sense into Kui and he slowly stopped struggling. The hands released him and he wiped blood from his eyes. Vegeta, however, thrashed madly in Goku's arms, still cursing at his enemy.

"Vegeta! Calm yourself!" Frieza shouted.

But Vegeta was beside himself with rage. He wanted to murder Kui. He wanted to destroy whoever was holding onto him. He wanted to scream out and destroy entire galaxies with his rage.

"Fuck you! Fuck YOU!"

He spat at Kui, aiming it perfectly so it splattered perfectly on his face. Kui's eyes widened in shock and he rushed at Vegeta again. The crowd restrained him again just as he was about to slam a fist into the young saiyajin.

Vegeta saw nothing then. Saiyajin fury and adrenaline had completely consumed, making him unable to piece anything together. A red haze filled his vision and the next thing he knew was being slammed against the floor over and over again. He shook his head and the attack stopped. A clammy tail released his neck and he slowly sat up, blood dripping from his temple and onto the once white floor. He looked around and was surprised to see about a dozen dead fighters lying on the ground. He noticed Frieza's face, a mask of perfect, scowling rage.

"Yes, Vegeta," Frieza barely whispered. "You killed them. You killed twelve of my soldiers."

His stomach plummeted as the tyrant glared down at him. He was going to be murdered….no, beaten to death for this. He felt numb. How could allow himself to become so enraged by the stupid idiot, Kui?

He looked around the room and spotted Gohan and Goku standing there and his stomach lurched even more. What were they still doing here? Were they going to see him get his ass beat again?

"Vegeta," Frieza spoke again, this time, with more of a kindness in his voice. "I was not aware that your little fighters were so strong."

Vegeta's eyes widened and he wiped some blood from his temple. Great, so the plan was ruined. They would go home without the Schakine jewel, because Frieza would never send him another mission again. Not after bringing him such powerful fighters that posed such a threat.

"Stand up Vegeta! Good. Now, I have a mission for you. To see how powerful your fighters really are, I want you to bring one of them on a mission. In two hours, prepare yourself and leave to Planet Si. It's a two day mission, bring supplies."

And with that, the Ice-jin hovered out of the room and left the dumbfounded prince standing in the room littered with death. He turned to Goku and Gohan, shock clearly evident on his young face.

"What….what happened? How does he know of your power?"

Goku grinned sheepishly. "Well, I was the one who held you back. Maybe that's why."

A slow fury crept across Vegeta's features.

"Why did you hold me back! I told you to never interfere with my situations!"

Gohan looked at him angrily. "Frieza was on his way and you weren't stopping. You were about to brutally murder someone."

Vegeta let out a loud growl and stepped forward. "Brutally? Killing Kui is not a brutal murder! You little shit—"

"Who are you going to take on the mission?" Goku blurted.

Vegeta was taken aback by this comment.

"No one. I'll go alone."

"Uh-uh," Goku said. "You have to take someone. Frieza said you had to."

These were not the words Vegeta wanted to hear. His eyes darkened even more and he lowered his head.

"I do not take orders!"

With an angry flick of his tail he made his way to the entryway of the training room and stopped. Without turning around he said, "Tell Eighteen to be ready in two hours and meet me at the landing pad in front of the compound."

Goku and Gohan blinked in confusion and surprise as the small warrior left. Why would he want to bring Eighteen?

"Perhaps because he thinks she's the closest one to being evil?" Piccolo suggested as the father and son duo returned and related the story back to them.

Krillin groaned angrily and stood in the center of his room.

"She's not, though!"

Eighteen smiled and placed a hand on her husbands shaking shoulders.

"Don't worry. I don't mind. It's not like he can hurt me."

Krillin looked at her and sighed. "Well, if you're ok with it, then go ahead. But if he does anything—"

"He won't," Goku said. "The Vegeta we know on earth is still in him. He won't try to attack Eighteen."

Krillin still looked worried. "I hope you're right."

Eighteen wore her white armor, white wrist gun, and white helmet with the shade pulled sown. She stood next to the seething Vegeta as their space pods were rolled out to them. Vegeta adjusted his red scouter and clicked a few buttons, then made his way to his pod without talking.

"Do I have to do anything?" She asked.

"Everything is programmed," he replied stiffly.

They entered their pods and made their way to planet Si. Eighteen hated the claustrophobia that she felt within the round little dome and shifted nervously as it began to power up. She felt herself press back into her seat as it blasted off into the black, night sky. The sensation was amazing, making her feel like she was easily floating through space. Her scouter crackled and Vegeta's voice rang in her ear.

"It's a long, boring trip," he said. "Press the green button on the console twice and the number 1 to activate the sleeping gas."

The words "sleeping gas" didn't really put her to ease, but she did what he said anyway and the vents whistled as her pod slowly filled with a misty gas. It was a bit unnerving to have her tiny compartment fill with an unknown gas, but she felt her eyes get heavy and she drifted off into a heavy sleep.

_Ok, that's it for this chapter. Sorry that it was short, but the next chapter will be filled with blood and emotions and fun stuff so make sure you stay tuned…and Review! I love to hear from ya! Thanks._


	7. Coldblooded killer

Hello all! Thanks again for your reviews and please don't stop. Even if you think, Oh, I'm finished with this story, review it anyway, and I'd be much appreciative. Anyway, this chapter may be quite violent and MOVING! So, prepare yourself and enjoy.

Chapter 7

Planet Si was a plain planet that held yellow-brown grass and many patches of rocky terrain. There were giant hills and several steep cliffs around the area. It was very hot and dry, and the giant sun burned brightly. The inhabitants lived in small villages in dirty, brown tents and held very weak power levels. They were all very small, none any taller than 5'1 and they had shiny, glassy deep violet skin, narrow, triangular faces and extremely long, skinny arms and legs. Their eyes were yellowish-orange and many had short, brilliant colored hair. They hid in their brown tents and shivered in terror as two unknown lights shot toward their planet.

Vegeta and Eighteen landed roughly in the planet's dry ground and they hopped out of their pods. Eighteen looked around and fanned herself in the heat. She sighed in relief as she began to remove her white armor.

"What are you doing?" An arrogant voice asked from behind.

Without turning around she started to pull down the white, protective gear.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing my earth clothes underneath. It's just so damn hot here."

Vegeta said nothing, but whipped his tail back and forth in annoyance. Being a saiyajin from an extremely warm planet, he found the heat refreshing and nice, as opposed to the icy cold of Frieza's land.

Eighteen finished and tossed and her white armor in her space pod.

"Scouter, too," Vegeta said.

"What?"

"Knowing your idiocy, you'll have your scouter on and recording all of our conversations for Frieza and his men to hear. You don't need it right now, anyway, toss in your pod."

Eighteen scoffed and shook her head at the arrogant little shit. She did what she was told, though and threw her green scouter into her pod and closed the door. Turning to Vegeta, she stood and folded her arms, relived to be in cooler clothes.

"Where to?"

Vegeta smirked evilly.

"The mission is to destroy the inhabitants of the planet."

Eighteen's eyes widened in shock. Of course she knew that Vegeta and all of Frieza's crew destroyed other planets, but she though they had reasons to do it. She didn't think that Vegeta was sent to just murder innocent people for no reason. Didn't they need to collect minerals or jewels or something?

"Why are we only here to kill them?"

Vegeta chuckled lightly, his yellow shoulder armor shaking. Eighteen's eyes narrowed at the young saiyajin before him. He checked to make sure his scouter was off so no one at Frieza's base heard him speak.

"The leader of this planet had agreed to give Frieza a part of this planet to inhabit and build another base, but suddenly the king of this world decided not to. He hired an army of powerful soldiers to fight us off, so Frieza decided that death was a good enough punishment. He can always find another planet to invade and conquer, so he has no regret in destroying this one."

Eighteen stared at him with a sudden anger burning through her.

"So, he sent you. Why couldn't he just forget about this planet and let everyone live in peace? And, why can't you just blow up the planet in one blast, instead of terrorizing the people for something stupid the king did?"

Again, the cruel grin appeared on Vegeta's face. "Frieza does not lose to anyone. If the planet he wants cannot be his, then no one can have it. As for me, well, Frieza thinks that I can be softhearted sometimes. He expects this job to be a two-day mission, not a one day, so he'll know if I merely blew it up without killing the inhabitants."

A feeling of pain shot through her heart as she heard this. Frieza had completely made Vegeta pure evil at a young age. He seemed to know all that the saiyajin was feeling and thinking and he couldn't escape.

"So, why don't you just blow it up, then take a break from Frieza for a day?"

Vegeta let out a cackle. He uncrossed his arms and turned away.

"Oh, women! Like he wouldn't be able to track me down. His headquarters and base are able to track down the location of space pods. He would know exactly where I was. Now, come, we're going to have some fun."

He clicked a red button on the side of his red scouter. It certainly felt strange to be so dependant on the thing again, and he wondered how he could have lived so long using one. White lettering and symbols appeared in the saiyajin language and he located the nearest village full of weak powers.

"This way."

He blasted off and Eighteen followed closely. He was quite easy to keep up with, since her power greatly outmatched his. She looked at his young features and glassy, black eyes. She realized how little she knew of this side of Vegeta. During her battle against him when they first met, he was completely different. His arrogance was truly out of control, he was much taller, and he didn't really seem to think before he made any actions. Also, his power was much greater and he was a super-saiyajin. She found him extremely annoying and loud-mouthed.

But now, he held some sort of deeper intelligence. He understood his place in Frieza's army and knew how to manipulate and turn the tables among his peers. He was careful when the lizard tyrant was around. Yet, with his calmer nature and intelligence, it seemed that he couldn't contain all of his fury and hatred in his life and would snap at a moment's notice. He seemed quite bi-polar as opposed to the constantly arrogant, smirking saiyajin she knew on earth.

"So, why did you want to bring me?" She finally asked him as they together.

Vegeta smirked and glanced behind him.

"I knew that you would be the most likely to allow me to do my work," he replied calmly. She stared ahead in confusion and Vegeta went on. "Kakerotto would bitch and moan and attack me as soon as I blasted some weak inhabitant. Same with his brat, Gohan. Piccolo would try to stop me or go off and mope somewhere, and Krillin would just stand there and yell at me."

"What makes you think I won't do that?" She asked, her heart beating quickly as she anticipated the answer.

Vegeta merely answered, "I don't. I just hope you won't."

Eighteen felt a small sense of awe at the young boy's attitude and mind-set. He was so different. He actually thought before he spoke, instead of just replying with some stupid comment or sarcastic remark.

They approached a small area where dirty, brown tents were sent up. Some were like tee-pees and others were box shaped. Eighteen began to feel a sense of fear and worry build within her as she prepared herself to witness a mass destruction of innocent life.

_Don't worry,_ Eighteen told herself. _You've come close to doing the same thing before. You've seen Vegeta do it to the entire arena at the World's Tournament._

They landed in the middle of the rocky circle where the tents sat. It seemed that there was no life in the area, because no movement was made as they landed, but Eighteen sensed some weak powers and Vegeta's scouter told them that they were right there. Eighteen turned to her young partner to see what he would do.

"Why did Frieza want you to bring another powerful fighter with you?" She asked. "These people feel really weak."

"Many inhabitants. And, remember when I told you that the king of Planet Si hired an army to protect him? Well…."

Vegeta smiled as his scouter began to flip and beep loudly. Eighteen shook in surprise as she suddenly sensed a barrage of power approaching her. She didn't worry, though, she could easily take them. But could Vegeta? She glanced at him uncertainly, but he held a confident smirk.

Over the top of a cliff in the distance it seemed that a black wall had formed. Hundreds of large creatures lined the top of the cliff and instantly made their way down the rocky hill. The creatures sped toward the two fighters in the village. Vegeta laughed and turned his scouter off. He didn't need Frieza's base to hear him and Eighteen yelling to each other suspiciously.

Vegeta pushed off the ground and he felt the same saiyajin adrenaline fill him that he held while fighting Kui. He felt Eighteen follow closely. Was she actually going to join in on this massacre?

The beasts in front of them seemed like they held no intelligence. They stood at about seven feet and were draped in long, lanky, brown fur. They certainly were ugly and held spears and other primitive weapons. Without hesitating Vegeta landed a hard punch at one of the towering beasts. It roared in pain and stepped back a few feet, but then regained its composure. Vegeta glared at the monster in shock.

"What!" He growled through clenched teeth as it came back at him.

_His punches are too weak._ Eighteen thought.

The brown beast that Vegeta had just wailed on came pummeling at him again, as did four others. The child powered up madly, blue light shot from him and his energy shoved the monsters away. Eighteen was quite impressed. Even though he was much weaker than her and weaker than his usual power on earth, his energy at this age was amazing. No wonder he was the prince of the saiyajins.

Vegeta sent intense wave energy at three of the beast and they roared as their fur lit on fire and they exploded. The launch was on now. The creatures barreled on four legs until their attack, and then they stood on two legs and showed their true height. Eighteen watched as a pile of brown beasts piled up on the saiyajin.

"Vegeta!" Eighteen cried, as she no longer saw him. She ran forward to help, but the pile of warrior monsters were thrown in different directions. A trail of blood ran from Vegeta's temple and a crazed growl escaped his throat. In an insane attack, Vegeta sent wild sprays of energy blasts all over. Blue and yellow ki blasts pierced through the brown fur of the monsters and red blood splattered all over the ground.

Another wave of beast warriors launched at the saiyajin. Eighteen watched again, almost unable to move as the prince managed to ward off the strong animals that held power levels close to his own. She knew that he couldn't keep it up, though. As she watched him kick one beast in his drooling, toothy mouth, another came up behind him. With its long, yellowed claws, it swiped at the saiyajin and sliced through his back armor, barely missing his skin. He yelled in frustration and elbowed the one monster in the face and kicked again at the one in front of him.

Eighteen decided that she had waited long enough. She leapt at a bunch of the strange aliens and blasted the hell out of six of them. They let out pained roars before they disintegrated into ashes. Together, the young saiyajin and the beautiful android destroyed the wild animals that pursued them. The blazing heat was starting to die down as the large, yellow sun began to lower. Vegeta landed on the dry, brown grass panting slightly, but holding an expression of triumph. He wiped some blood from his eye and turned to Eighteen.

"I could have handled them on my own. I don't need your help."

Eighteen sent him an icy glare, but decided against saying anything. She didn't particularly feel bad about killing the monster army, but she was not looking forward to the slaughtering of the Si people.

"Well, you can have all the inhabitants if you wish."

Vegeta sneered and adjusted his gloves. He turned his eyes toward the tent village. He felt a flutter of nervousness and guilt at what he was going to do, but he pushed it away and allowed his thirteen-year-old instincts to kick in. His worry was replaced with anticipation and arrogance as he made his way toward the village. Eighteen sighed and slowly followed behind him.

The kid stood in the middle of the circle of tents and crossed arms, feet spread apart, and tail wrapped tightly around his waist. He wore the full saiyajin gear and held an expression of cold, dominance. Just looking at the young fighter made Eighteen know that he was a person of royalty.

"Come out of your holes right now!" Vegeta's high voice demanded. Nothing happened and he scowled deeper, looking very much like Frieza when the tyrant was angry. "Do not make me warn you again!"

There was a hesitation, and then a small, purple face appeared. It was a young female and her face was shiny, showing that she had been crying. Her narrow, orange eyes looked at both warriors and a dry gust of wind blew her short, orange hair in front of her eyes. Eighteen gave her a sympathetic gaze and walked away to a nearby rock. Vegeta took no notice of her as he eyed the young girl.

"Any more?" He hissed.

The girl was pushed forward as the rest of her family came out. As soon there were four of them standing here, the rest of the tent entryways moved and other, dark, purple-skinned people trudged outside. Many of them were taller than Vegeta, but a few stood only a couple of inches shorter than him. The saiyajin cared not, though. An elderly looking native stepped forward and he stared the young warrior in the face defiantly. His eyes were a bright yellow and he had very little, white hair on top of his head.

"Listen, sonny," he said. "The problem you have is with the king. It was he and your master, Frieza that had a deal, not us."

Vegeta's hand didn't hesitate. He sent a sharp blast of yellow energy through the creature's face. The villagers screamed and held each other. Vegeta's eyes shined with a cold fury and his mouth made a thin line of contained rage.

"If any of you mention Frieza being my lord or master again, your deaths will be slow and painful. Now, as for your king, if you follow him, then you are just as responsible. Your leader dies, you die."

A loud whimper escaped the small crowd around him. The fear of weaklings annoyed the prince and he allowed a slow, cruel smile to creep across his usually handsome features.

"But, I'm not that cruel to make a good bunch of people like you suffer," Vegeta said simply. The Si creatures looked up with barely contained relief. Eighteen lifted her head quickly and stared at the saiyajin in confusion. "That's why….I'll make it quick."

With a quick hand gesture, Vegeta sent a wave of burning energy at the innocent inhabitants. They barely had a chance to look surprised as an agonizing pain engulfed them and they died in the wave of heat. Eighteen looked away as the creatures writhed and slowly died.

Vegeta let out a small chuckle and lowered his gloved hand. "Oops, maybe that was kinda slow and painful."

He turned to Eighteen as she watched him from a distant rock. Her cold scowl sent a quick wave of anger through the prince.

"Maybe you shouldn't enjoy the killing so much, Vegeta," Eighteen warned.

"Hey, fuck you."

The saiyajin turned away and blasted off from the ground, sending out a cloud of dust. Eighteen growled a bit and took off after the arrogant saiyajin. She sensed an enormous amount of energies as they approached what must have been the Si city. Vegeta's blue trail of energy made its way to a tall, silver structure. Eighteen figured that it must have been where this king lived. Vegeta flew straight into an open window as the blonde android followed him.

Before them sat a short, overweight little king dressed in shiny red robes. Two taller guards standing beside his throne quickly aimed two monster guns at Vegeta and Eighteen and fired. Eighteen deflected the laser beams easily, but the saiyajin was caught off guard and the blast caught him in the chest. The blast wasn't powerful enough to kill him or mortally wound him, but he was thrown from his feet and landed painfully against the wall. Eighteen stared down at him, as he lay unmoving, looking at the ground. She felt her stomach sink, because she knew he wasn't unconscious, but knew that his uncontrollable rage was gathering.

The Si king laughed and his round stomach jiggled. He wore a silver crown over his light blue hair and he wiped a tear from his orange eyes.

"Frieza's servants aren't as powerful as I thought."

In a flash Vegeta was on his feet and he decapitated the two guards on either side of the king. He gasped as the fuming child gripped him by the neck. Underneath Vegeta's long, black bangs his eyes were wide with rage and red veins lined the whites of his eyes. The king gasped and struggled as Vegeta raised him in the air.

"You dare mock me?" He snarled. "Call all of the people of your planet to this city immediately or I swear to Kami I'll squeeze."

The king shuddered in terror as the hand tightened around his throat and he managed a quick nod. Vegeta threw him to the floor and walked to the window as the king made an announcement over the planet to have all his people arrive at the city. The announcement made, the king turned slowly to Vegeta, his orange eyes glaring.

"You monster. You will kill my people?"

Vegeta was silent and he turned to the purple king. He held an expression of blank emptiness.

"For breaking a rule of agreement with Frieza is punishable by death. If the peoples follow a king or leader, then the people shall suffer the same consequences of their leader. Unfortunately, for the mistake of slighting the emperor Frieza, I, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins, will deal with you and your people accordingly."

Eighteen listened to this robotic speech as Vegeta said it by heart. This was probably a speech he had to give all his life to the inhabitants of planets that didn't deserve death. The king spluttered and trembled with rage.

"You! You soulless creature. You spout out these lies without even fully understanding them. You're just Frieza's little monkey, his pet, sent out to murder and kill without a thought. You're nothing but a machine, an android with no heart! You—"

"SHUT UP!" Eighteen screamed.

She had heard enough. How dare this king holler about androids and the life they had. How dare he say such cruel things to the saiyajin next to her? At the moment even she wanted to take a swing at him, but she knew she could not. His fate was already ill awaited, as were his people. She glanced at Vegeta to see if he would attack, but was shocked to see his expression.

He stood, staring at the king with dark eyes shimmering with a deep sadness and grief. His eyebrows pressed together and his lips formed a deep scowl. For a second she thought the prince would perhaps cry or just leave, but his eyes lowered as the awful truth sunk into his head.

There was a commotion outside as thousands of purple beings moved into the city. Vegeta shook himself out of his funk and turned to look out the open window. The aliens below were pushing and forcing their ways into the already crowded city. The anger and stress pulsing through Vegeta filled him again. He thought back to his angry fight with Kui and let out a small grin. He stepped forward, roughly grabbed the terrified king and flew out the window. He landed on a tall platform that hung off the king's silver tower. He held the king up for all to see.

"Silence!" Vegeta hollered, throwing the king down in front of him. Eighteen stood behind the angry saiyajin as he stood before all the inhabitants of the planet. "Your king has unfortunately led you all to your deaths!" A loud gasp and cry was heard through the crowd. "Remember this before you all die, when you break a treaty or agreement with a powerful being, you will not live much longer! The powerful run the universe and you bow to them and agree to all that they say! Your king forgot his place and broke these rules, making you all suffer!"

The Si people screamed curses and cried. Several voices called out and said that they never supported the king in the first place, and how could they be judged by the king's actions?

"Quiet!" Vegeta yelled. "You could have left! You could have overthrown the king, but you didn't. If you follow the one rules you, then you are as responsible!"

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and a slow cruel grin appeared. He looked out over the angry, scared faces of the Si and felt an intense excitement build up within him. Eighteen crossed her arms and tired to casually lean against the wall behind her. She was not looking forward to this. She hoped that Vegeta would just make a clean kill and be done, but he seemed to tense and agitated at the moment to not take enjoyment in this murder.

He reached down and pulled the king forward so that he sat at the Saiyajin's boots. Vegeta looked down at him smugly, an evil glare in his black eyes. He raised his hand, savoring the panicked calls and screams from the crowd. The king whimpered and stared into the saiyajin's eyes in terror, but his weakness only encouraged the boy more.

A ball of energy appeared in Vegeta's hand and he quickly brought it down, sending the ki ball into the king's fat middle. The Si leader made a quick scream and then fell on his face as his deep maroon blood leaked all over the platform. The Si people screamed and began to run. Vegeta whipped round to Eighteen, shocking her as a crazed, toothy grin replaced his usual smirk. He almost seemed to dance on his feet.

"This is the best part!"

The saiyajin launched himself into the air and began to rapidly fire into the panicked crowd. Si people of every age and sex screamed and exploded, drenching the ground with maroon blood. A crowd of horrified people made their way to a building. Vegeta laughed and bolted to the doors of the structure before the crowd made it to it. They screamed and cried, some fell to their knees, begging for mercy. Eighteen watched, feeling nauseated as the saiyajin handled the unlucky victims roughly, punching them to death or sending ki blasts through them.

The prince handled the killing of the people with great amusement and a crazed enjoyment as the panicked Si screamed, cried, and begged. After about twenty minutes of intense massacre, he flew back up to Eighteen who sent him an icy glare. Still hundreds of Si people fled the city.

Vegeta sat at the edge of the wooden platform and playfully patted the space next to him, gesturing that Eighteen come sit next to him. She hesitated, then sighed and made her way, sitting next to him. She didn't want to be near the murderer, but the gesture was very unlike him, and she hoped that maybe he had regained some sense of reason, but she was wrong.

They sat staring into the setting sun that was now at the horizon as the tiny figures of the Si people made their ways running back to their tent homes. Vegeta sighed, pointed his figure at one and sent a small ki blasts through the being. Eighteen closed her eyes and shook her head. Vegeta noticed this and scowled.

"You should really learn to relax," he said.

Eighteen glared at him. "You shouldn't be enjoying this so much."

Tsseeww! Another Si fell as a blast was sent through him.

"Well, what can I say? I'm a saiyajin."

"Goku doesn't do this. Gohan doesn't. Hell! I bet that Nappa and Radditz don't either!"

Vegeta growled angrily and blasted a few more Si in the distance. Eighteen didn't care that the arrogant little creep was getting angry, though. She was pretty pissed off, herself.

"Don't ever compare me with Kakerotto," he said, sending out more little ki spears. "Of course he doesn't enjoy this. He's not a true Saiyajin. He hasn't lived through this hell."

"Yeah, well, the Vegeta I know on earth wouldn't do this either. Just because you're back in your sad, little past doesn't mean you can go ahead and act like you used to. That's a pretty bad excuse."

Vegeta stood up and glared at the blue-eyed android before him. Fury now pulsed through him. He turned and looked out into the crowds of Si in the far distance. He put his gloved hands to his mouth and yelled to them evilly.

"You had better run faster!"

Eighteen stood and grabbed an arm. "Don't! Just leave them alone!" She yelled, her disgust and anger getting the better of her.

Vegeta threw her off of him. She hopped back. She knew that she could easily overpower him, but the black evil lurking behind his eyes sent icy chills of fear into her. He turned back to his running victims. One Si kneeled next to a loved one in front of his eyes and he sent a quick blast to her head. His eyes then traveled around the city at the remaining groups still running and hiding.

"I'm counting down from ten! If you're still in my sight, then you will die! Of course, you'll die anyway, but oh well! This makes it more fun!"

Eighteen was disgusted at how he toyed with victims. Terrifying them even more and having a good time while doing it.

"Ten! Nine, eight, seven!" He turned to Eighteen and grinned cruelly. "Do you want to add any?"

"You're an asshole."

"Six! Five!"

"Vegeta! Just stop! You're being a weak little baby just because you can't stand up to anyone anymore! You can't fight Zarbon, you can't fight Kui, you can't fight Frieza, and you can't stand up to Jeice!"

Vegeta spun around and stared at Eighteen, a shocked panic in his black eyes.

"What did you just say?"

Eighteen winced and stared back at him. "The others didn't get it, but I can guess what he was doing. Look, I know your life here sucks, and I know—"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Vegeta screamed hysterically. "All you stupid earthlings and your whole "understanding"! You all just agreed to go on this mission without considering the effects it'd have on me! You think it's easy! You think you I wanted to come back to this hell? This PRISON! No! NEVER! Of course not! None of you has ever felt the pain of getting attacked at every corner, waking from your sleep to find an ice cold claw around your throat, getting held down and humiliated in front of a crowd of weak bastards, having your body ripped apart by those who are too sick and demented to know the difference between a male and female!"

He gathered an enormous amount of energy in his. Eighteen thought that he would launch it at her but he turned and aimed it at the entire city. His eyes were huge with wild fury and his veins popped from his head. Spit flew like venom as he roared at the inhabitants below him.

"TOUGH LUCK, SHITHEADS! HAVE FUN IN THE NEXT DIMENSION!"

He finished gathering the purple energy that Eighteen had only seen a few times used by this fighter. He brought the energy back and prepared for the attack.

"Gallic Gun…..FIRE!"

He hurled the energy at the innocent ones on the ground. He didn't get to see its impact though, as a powerful fist rammed into the side of his face, sending stars and vivid colors through his vision. He landed at the end of the platform painfully and lay there as his head cleared. He glanced over at Eighteen to see her in a fighting stance and fist raised.

Vegeta felt himself break down then. A rush of guilt and stress and fury and grief overcame him and he trembled. A sinister and quavering laugh began to emit from him He shook as the laughter intensified and became an uncontrollable mad cackle. He lay on the ground, his head ripping apart as death littered the ground around him, and his heart cried out in guilty agony, while his the other side of him felt triumphant and fulfilled.

Eighteen could only stare as the child broke into a trembling fit of laughter. She had never seen a person show such sign of mental un-stability, and had never imagined that Vegeta would appear so…crazy. He was hunched over; sweat dripping from his face as waves after waves of laughter flowed from him. His bangs covered his eyes so Eighteen couldn't see the tears brimming around his eyelids as he felt the crazed emotions break out of him.

"Vegeta?"

The child laughed still. The cold, cackle was echoing throughout the deserted land in an eerie fashion.

"Vegeta, are you—"

The voice resonated through the saiyajin's skull and he stopped laughing immediately. A sickening, black hole suddenly seemed to open and engulf the saiyajin, causing him to become panicky and claustrophobic.

"I'll never escape," his hoarse voice muttered.

"What?"

"I'm stuck here forever," he said in a dream-like trance. "I will always be a slave." He lifted his head and stared at Eighteen as if she wasn't there. His eyes looked dull, empty, and soulless. "That king was right. I have no soul. I am Frieza. I'll never escape."

Vegeta was really starting to scare Eighteen now. His moods were shifting with the breeze. The stress of this whole mission must have finally taken over.

"Vegeta, I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I, we….we didn't consider how you would take this mission. I'm sorry that your past is so awful and that you're forced to relive it all over again. I'm sure that if Goku—"

Vegeta howled in an anguished scream and suddenly grabbed his head. The last thing he wanted to hear was that saiyajin's name! The same blinding rage that had consumed him when he fought Kui had returned. A red haze filled his vision and he knew no more.

Eighteen watched in horror as the mere mention of Goku's name sent him off. He suddenly screamed in agony, clutched his head and dug his gloved hands in until blood streamed down his face.

"Don't say that name! That fucking traitor! Don't…Don't….." He looked up, his pupils were tiny and his face a deep red as rage pumped throughout him. He suddenly began to roll around on the wooden platform in a complete, blind breakdown. "You don't get it! You don't get it! Fuck you! Dammit! I don't belong to anyone! I'm not Frieza's little monkey! I'm not Jeice's little F…..I'm not! I-I!"

He jabbered incoherently and suddenly blasted off into the now reddish-orange sky. Screaming and cursing the whole time he would slam into the ground and flail, his arms swinging madly, his tail thrashing, his legs kicking, and his head slamming into the hard ground. Then he would sail into the sky again, sobbing and hollering gibberish, expelling all his energy and throwing wave after wave of ki blasts into the ground. He continued this as Eighteen watched in silent horror as the child threw the biggest temper-tantrum of all times.

She decided not to stop him, though. _Better to get all the energy out_, she thought. But the immense pity she felt for the young saiyajin was overwhelming. How he was able to handle a life like this for so long was absolutely astonishing. Perhaps, these mind-boggling rages were the only thing that helped him maintain his sanity during extremely hard situations.

It took about a half hour for the crazed prince to dispel all of his energy. The sky was now a dark crimson as Vegeta threw one more giant ball of energy to the ground. He let out a final cry of anguish and Eighteen felt his power decrease tremendously. He hovered in the air for a bit, his breaths short and fast, blood running from his face and head where he slammed it into the ground several times and from his hands digging into his skull, his armor was dirty and torn from repeatedly crashing into the rocky terrain, and his throat bleeding slightly from the constant screaming. His eyes dulled and his lids slid closed as he fell from his position above the destroyed city and he landed hard on the brown dirt below.

Eighteen stood from her view on the platform and sighed as she looked down at the fallen prince. She hopped down and glided to him. His power was weak, but she knew that he only needed rest. Looking at his bruised and bleeding features, she saw a side of Vegeta she hadn't seen much. This was the torn, pained fighter that always hid deep within his features. This was why he had to wear the mask of the surly ego, hothead with the badass arrogance.

She picked him up gently and he emitted a small moan. She carried him to his space pod and placed him on the comfortable, squishy padding. Luckily for him, he was so small that he had enough room to relax and sleep. Eighteen however sat in hers with the door open so she could stretch out.

"God, what a day," she muttered as she leaned over and glanced at Vegeta's space pod. "What a day."


	8. Let it out

Chapter 8

Vegeta awoke the next morning feeling completely drained and emotionally beaten. His glazed eyes slowly opened and he stared out the red window of his space pod in confusion. Was he at Frieza's base or on planet Si? He noticed the gargantuan sun shimmering in the sky and he let out a tired groan. He wasn't exactly sure what happened last night. He remembered the android mentioning Kakerotto's name and then nothing.

He realized that he must have had one of his temper attacks again and completely lost it. A gnawing guilt and dread slowly filled him as he remembered annihilating all the people of the yellow planet and felt sick. He felt no feeling of triumph or fulfillment, but only pain, grief, and disgust in himself.

He heard a loud knock above his head where Eighteen clicked her knuckle on the roof of his pod. He sighed and groaned again, not really wanting any contact at the moment, but he leaned over anyway and pressed a button to open his door. The beautiful face of the blonde girl appeared in slightly blurry vision. Vegeta felt too exhausted to start any conversation with her and just stared ahead into the desert.

Eighteen was surprised when the young boy's door opened. A defeated looking, drowsy Vegeta was laying, curled up on his cushioned seat, his chin on his knees and his tail wrapped tightly around his shins. His eyes were rimmed with darkness and drooped with exhaustion. He held an expression of anguish and drained energy.

"Hey," she said. "Feeling better?"

Vegeta sat up in the same position that he had been laying in and looked at her with a glazed expression.

"What happened last night?" He asked, his voice sounding just as drained and exhausted as he felt. He winced at the searing pain and dryness in his throat from all the screaming he had done previously.

Eighteen sent him a pitied smile. "You just had somewhat of a temper tantrum, that's all."

Vegeta scoffed slightly and smirked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Eighteen tried to keep her own scoff down, but she said rather arrogantly "No." She hadn't meant for it to sound so egotistical, like he could ever land a punch on her, but it came out in that way. Vegeta looked at the floor of his space pod and let out a small laugh.

"Well, we need to get back," he said, his voice soft and tired. "We're late already and Frieza won't be happy."

Even as he said this, though, his stomach growled loudly and his mouth watered. He hadn't eaten anything for about two days and that was almost torture to a saiyajin. His dark eyes glanced at Eighteen.

"You hungry?" He asked.

"I could eat."

Vegeta considered going back to the tent village and pick apart one of the hairy, brown beasts to eat, but the thought of seeing all the death he'd caused sickened him. Also, he didn't think that he even had enough energy to walk all the way back there, much less fly. He leaned over and opened a small compartment under his cushioned seat and pulled out a small bag. Eighteen watched in interest as the saiyajin pulled out packages filled with long, narrow, yellow bars.

"What are those?"

Vegeta took the yellow bars from their package and handed one to Eighteen.

"It's just a snack from my home planet," he explained lightly. "You know how earth has those cheese-its and cheese crackers?" She nodded. "Well, these are similar. The bars are crunchy and have a cheesy-type taste."

She examined the light cracker and watched as Vegeta munched into his, his face sad and droopy. She tasted hers and it actually was quite good. She felt strange consuming something from a destroyed planet, but it was still a neat experience. She noticed Vegeta's drained, saddened eyes staring at the floor of his pod, while she sat on the warm, desert ground and ate her crunchy cracker bar.

The images of the past night kept running through Vegeta's mind as he recalled the sick enjoyment and crazed triumph he felt as he had tore into the Si beings. He could feel his stomach twisting with guilt as he saw the screaming faces and blood on the dirty ground. He'd had these temper tantrums before and always felt drained, confused, and grief-filled after it happened, but this one must have really got to him.

He knew that King Yemma had given permission to destroy the people on his missions, but what if he was punished for enjoying it too much? What if, as soon as he got back to earth, he was called to Yemma's desk and sent straight to hell? Didn't he deserve it, though? He thought as he tried to choke down his snack. Isn't a slow, painful death and torture in the fiery pits of hell what he deserved for tormenting his victims?

These thoughts raced through his head and he brought his food away from his mouth. He could start to feel his throat choke up and his eyes beginning to water. No! Not in front of Eighteen! He quickly grabbed his long bangs and lowered his head. He pressed the palm of his hand against his right eye and waited for the feeling of the breakdown to pass. He felt himself regain control and he lifted his head again and continued to eat.

Good, the woman hadn't noticed. As he continued to eat, more thoughts entered his head. What if Frieza was pissed that he was running late on the mission? He couldn't receive another beat-down yet. Not now. He thought back to what that king had said about him, being a mindless android and having no soul, and he felt his emotions rise again. In a panic, he lowered his head again, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, and he balled a fist around the long locks. How he had lived without bangs for so long was a mystery to him. They could hide almost anything; tears, sadness, anger, anything.

Eighteen began to notice, as the saiyajin boy would take about two bites from his cracker, then lower his head and grab his bangs so they covered his face. She worried that he was going to throw a fit or another rage again, but he didn't. He sat like that for a minute and then went back to eating. He did this about three more times and she acted like she didn't notice. She didn't want to add to his obvious agitation.

Vegeta finally decided to stop consuming his food and he sat for about two minutes as grief-filled emotions overwhelmed him. Thoughts of being Frieza's slave, going to hell, and the overall stress of the entire mission was causing him to shake, and he concentrated as he tried to keep his tears in. The more he told himself to not be a weak coward, the more he felt the hotness in his eyes.

Eighteen noticed as the child had suddenly put his food down and sat, curled up with his gloved hand gripping his long bangs and pressing the palm of his hand against his eye. She didn't know if she should walk away or continue eating or what. She didn't want Vegeta to know that she noticed his unusual actions, but at the same time, she didn't want to be there if he decided to throw a fit or break down completely. Eventually his shoulders began to shake and he felt the tears begin to flow. He pleaded silently with himself to stop, but he couldn't. The tiniest little squeak of a sob filled his domed space pod and he lowered his head more.

Eighteen's blue eyes widened at the small sound of anguish and she didn't know what to do. She understood that his saiyajin ego wouldn't allow her to comfort him, but she also didn't want to just get up and leave him such a state.

"Eighteen," he said quietly, managing to keep any sound of anguish or tears from his voice. In a kind and respectful manner he went on. "Do you think I could a few moments of privacy?"

She stood quickly; glad to be leaving the situation. "Of course."

As she walked away, she heard Vegeta's space pod door shut. She hoped that he wouldn't decide to suddenly blast off and leave her there, but after a few minutes, nothing happened. His small, lone pod just sat in the desert.

Inside, the saiyajin's sobs boomed in his ears. The more he heard these sounds the harder he cried. What a weak fool he was, he thought angrily. He was too arrogant and stupid to know that he was nothing. He was a prince? A prince of what? A dead race! He'd been beat and fucked over by so many people in his life; it wouldn't even matter if he died. No one would care. All of his earth "friends" wouldn't care if they found him dead in a hallway in Frieza's base. No, they only needed him so they could save the entire universe like they usually did. Damn Kakerotto being the huge goddamn hero all the time. Maybe he should just die, go to hell where he belongs, then allow the Schakine jewel to run out so he could escape again and go on a murderous rampage.

"That's all I'm good for anyway!" He yelled. "Just Frieza's little murderous pet monkey!"

The tears flowed faster and his sobs grew stronger. He thought back to what Eighteen had yelled to him yesterday. The fact that she knew what Jeice had done, or tried to do, to him. He squeezed his teary eyes shut and hugged his knees tighter. Then they all knew, didn't they? His allies knew that he was just a weak little plaything for the sick bastards in Frieza's army. She had to have told them. A feeling of humiliation and shame made him unable to anything except to tremble and take in quick, ragged gasps.

He needed to calm down. He had to regain his composure and show that he had no weaknesses, even though they all knew that he did. _This isn't you, Vegeta. This is all just a distant memory that you've forgotten about. Get the jewel, and then go home. Go home to…_Bulma. His eyes snapped open and he realized that his breathing had calmed and his tears were reducing. Bulma and Trunks filled his head and he thought back to what seemed ages ago. His wife and son would care if he died. The sight of their crying faces seemed to tear apart his heart. He imagined coming home again with the Schakine jewel and seeing their smiling excitement at his return and warmth filled him as he envisioned them.

"They're expecting me to come back," he said, his voice steady and determined. "I've failed at almost everything else in life, but I won't fail them."

His sadness and pain began to subside, but it had taken a lot out of him. More exhaustion and drowsiness had taken hold and he allowed himself to rest and let his face clear up. After about ten minutes, his space pod door opened and Eighteen watched his small form hop out the ship. His features showed no signs of anguish or grief anymore, just a worn tiredness and no energy.

He made his way toward her pod and leaned into her ship. He pressed a few buttons and turned to her.

"I have a favor to ask of you," his voice sounding even scratchier and tired. "I was hoping that you could, perhaps, destroy this planet."

He saw her blue eyes widen and she stared into his dark, brown, seeing that he was not lying.

"Vegeta….I—"

"All the inhabitants are dead. I made sure to that, and besides, my scouter would tell me otherwise and you'd be able to sense any life still here. I just haven't any energy left at all. I can't….I can't do it."

Eighteen found that this was true. She could sense that he had nothing left in him and there was no more life on the planet. It wasn't like she was really destroying life. The planet was already a brown desert. She sighed and nodded her head.

Vegeta gave her a look of gratefulness and slowly turned. "I programmed your pod to stop just above the planet's atmosphere. Blow it up, get back in your pod, and then press the big red button to close the door, and the big green one to take off again. Within twenty minutes of departure. Your pod will fill with sleeping gas again."

Eighteen watched him slowly return to his pod and jump in. He truly was grateful to her for doing this for him and she felt good for doing something kind for the tired, defeated saiyajin, even if it wasn't a great deed. She hopped in her pod and as soon as her door closed the little dome launched into the sky. Within minutes the two pods came to a stop just above the atmosphere and Eighteen's door opened, sending a blast of cold air. She looked down at the giant yellow planet and gathered up an extremely powerful ball of energy.

It was so strange launching a ball of energy strong enough to destroy an entire planet. Like fireworks, the yellow planet exploded and sent a colossal amount of wind her way. She felt an amazing sense of power at the sight that she had created and made her way to her space pod. Once inside, she closed the door, pressed the green button, and her pod launched itself behind Vegeta's. She slowly began to understand the feeling of planet destroying and the sense of raw power it gave out.

_That could addicting_, she thought as they traveled through the black of space.

……….

As soon as the two warriors made their way into Frieza's compound, a messenger ran forward, stumbling nervously. Most of the weaker soldiers in the cold army were terrified of the young saiyajin, because he was quite spoiled by Frieza when he wanted to be and his strength truly was amazing. Vegeta glared at the stupid guard as he stammered nervously.

"Well!" He snapped.

"L-lord Frieza wishes to see you in his chambers quite immediately."

Vegeta's eyes widened and his stomach plummeted. He was in trouble already? He just got back! He turned to Eighteen and they exchanged a look of agreement. The whole experience on planet Si was quite horrific and they seemed to understand each other now. She gazed into her eyes with a fiery understanding and she into his.

"I didn't tell them, you know," she said suddenly.

Vegeta gave her a quizzical look and gave a sideways gaze.

"I never said anything to the others about what I think happened between you and Jeice. I knew it wouldn't be right or fair."

An expression of gratitude and relief flashed through his eyes. He then turned stiffly and made his way to Frieza's chambers, leaving her in the entryway of the giant complex.

With his stomach twisting in nervous knots, he stood at Frieza's large, metal doors. He took in a deep breath and knocked. He really wasn't in the mood to get his ass kicked and he certainly didn't have enough energy to handle one. Frieza's silky voice told him to enter.

Inside the large, fancy room sat Frieza in his hover chair and Zarbon and Dadoria next to him.

"Planet Si has been destroyed?"

Vegeta stood at full attention and bowed slowly, then straightened up again. "Yes, Lord Frieza."

"I noticed that you were a little late on your arrival. Problems?"

A nervous sweat started to break out under his bangs. "There was somewhat of a difficulty, my lord. The army that the Si king had hired was a bit stronger than I had anticipated."

"But obviously you came out alive, even though a bit scratched up," Frieza replied smoothly, taking notice of the small trail of blood he had received against the beasts. "How did your little warrior friend do?"

The nervous tension within the saiyajin became even more intense. "Sh…he did fine, master Frieza."

"So no problems?"

Vegeta shook his head in confusion. What was his master trying to get at?

"Vegeta, I was talking to Mr.Zarbon and Mr. Dadoria recently, and I couldn't help but tell them about the way that one guard was able to hold you back in your little fight with Kui," he said, smirking. Vegeta sent icy glares at the two henchmen at Frieza's sides. They smirked along with the lizard tyrant. "They had a thought that perhaps you are trying to build your own little army to overthrow me."

Vegeta's dark eyes widened in shock. Of course Zarbon and Dadoria would create such a lie. They had always hated the way Frieza favored him and treated him as he did with them. A cold fury swept throughout him.

"My lord," Vegeta spoke sternly. "I hold no feelings of resentment or revenge against you. You were correct in thinking me too weak to destroy these warriors when I invaded their planet, but I have gotten over this soft-heartedness. I merely brought you these soldiers to give you a stronger hold on universal domination. I haven't any reasons to rise up against you," he explained, feeling his stomach squirm as he spouted out these sticky-sweet, suck up lies. "You have….you have given me a home after my planet was….destroyed."

At the mention of his planet's destruction, his fists clenched subconsciously and he felt a tremor of burning anger sweep through him. He knew very well that his "master" was the one who killed his entire planet. He felt nauseous at the lies he spoke, but it seemed to work. Zarbon and Dadoria stood behind their master, seething as the horned lizard smiled and nodded.

Satisfied, Frieza told the young saiyajin that he could go. Grateful to leave the chambers that he thoroughly despised, he turned quickly down the hall and went upstairs to his small room. Flopping down on his bed he raised his forearm to his forehead and stared at his plain, gray ceiling, feeling nothing at all.

He thought to himself about how he was so ignorant when he was younger. He realized, around the age of nineteen or twenty that it was Frieza who had destroyed his home world. On Namek, when the fat, pink blob, Dadoria told him of his planet's true destruction, he felt no surprise. He had reacted calmly, simply raising his energy and blasting the henchman to smithereens.

A slow smile crept across his face as he remembered killing Dadoria, Zarbon, and Kui and a heated smugness swept through him as he saw all of their terrified faces before they had died. This seemed to cheer him up greatly and he rolled onto his side and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Say Hello to the Ginyu Force

I'd like to thank you all for such nice reviews and keeping up with the story. I plan to make this chapter exciting and emotionally spellbinding like the others, so get ready for more of Vegeta's dark past and enjoy…or cry, whichever.

Chapter 9

Vegeta woke the next morning feeling refreshed and energized. The rest really helped all of his unbalanced emotions and stress. He decided that he should perhaps go and have a talk with earth friends, though, and try to clear up their current situation. They really needed to start planning and preparing for the upcoming mission. So he dressed in his blue spandex and threw on his usual white and yellow and armor and made his way to the ninth floor where all of their rooms were.

Eighteen had told everybody about the events that occurred on planet Si, all except for her blurting out about Jeice. She told Vegeta that she would honor his wishes that it be kept a secret and she would do just that. Still, her story shocked and angered her friends. Goku felt the burning annoyance again at the prince's attitude and cruel ways. Eighteen told them what Vegeta had yelled and screamed about and that seemed to help them understand, but they were upset by his enjoyment in killing.

At the moment, they were all in their separate rooms. Vegeta looked around the hall cautiously, making sure that no other soldiers saw him interacting with his earth allies. Two soldiers passed him quickly, not wanting to get blasted or yelled at by the spontaneous saiyajin. He scowled a bit and then proceeded to knock on Goku's door. He was greeted with suspicion and then coldness. The earth saiyajin allowed him in.

Vegeta made his way in arrogantly and plopped down on Goku's bed, brushing his bangs from his eyes. It was an unusual action to see, as the saiyajin prince had always had a widow's peak since Goku had known him.

The two rivals stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. Vegeta noticed the strange, cold attitude and Goku noticed his annoyed confusion.

"Well," Vegeta finally spoke. "Call the others in here."

Goku sniffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. "Did you have fun last night?"

Vegeta scowled and his eyes darkened. Of course, he should have known that the blonde woman would have told them all about their little experience. The bastard Kakerotto thought that he had a great time destroying the innocent lives on that planet. The thought of Goku even trying to understand his situation infuriated the prince greatly. Vegeta leaned his back against the stony, gray wall of the dark room and crossed his arms as well.

"That's why you need to get the others in here. We need to talk," he spat.

Goku's eyes narrowed and still he stood, glaring at the arrogant prince. He then turned, exited the room, and walked down the hall to gather up the others. In a few minutes, all of the Z fighters sat or stood around Goku's room, waiting for the conversation to start.

"Where to begin, where to begin?" Vegeta said softly.

"How about where you decided to go on a murderous rampage?" Goku replied coldly.

A burning anger swept throughout the proud saiyajin and he tried his best to control it. It was much more difficult, though, when he had his old instincts. He used to blow up so easily at anything when he was in Frieza's clutches, because he always had to suppress it under the watchful, red eyes.

"So," Vegeta began, speaking so quietly that everyone had to lean in to hear. "We decided to go on this mission. I'll rephrase that, you all decided to go on this mission to save the universe from turning into hell. You all hopped up, decided that I would just gladly walk back into a life that I had almost forgotten about, and relive it all over again. I do all the work, go on all the missions, and listen for any clues that might lead us to Schakine jewel."

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill people everywhere!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta sat up quickly and glared at the stupid saiyajin. The rage pumped through him now and he almost flew at the stronger warrior before him. But instead, he yelled back angrily.

"So what do you expect me to do! King Yemma told me to do as I usually do! These people are all dead in our time because I had already killed them. You say, go do your missions Vegeta, but don't kill anyone! Live this life of shit, but don't get angry! I've already received two beat-downs for all of your stupidity!"

Goku seemed at a loss for words. It was true that they had all decided to do this and didn't even ask Vegeta. He had even noticed the look of worry and fear in his friend's eyes at the mere mention of returning to a past that he hated and despised. Honestly, what was he to do? He had obviously regained his old killer instincts in the time travel backwards, but it was also clear that these emotions were conflicting with his more lovable (if you could ever call him lovable), earth life.

"I just….I just don't want you to get so sucked into these killing sprees that you return to earth again, and have become a psychotic murderer," Goku replied.

Vegeta's dark eyes stared into his. "That won't happen. After this last planet purge, I will never be able to take enjoyment in killing again."

The other fighters took quick glances at Eighteen and she nodded slightly.

"It was stupid of us to throw you back into this past," Piccolo spoke up. "But, we need you to remain calm and focused on the mission. We will try our best to stay out of your way."

Vegeta stared at the floor. He had always hated the whole, "friends stick together" thing, but the fact that they were beginning to understand his problems made him feel a sense of closeness.

"But you know," Krillin said, "if you do need any help, just ask. I know I would love to give an ass-kicking to one of Frieza's oafs."

Vegeta gave a half-hearted smirk and sigh. His earth allies were so different than anyone around Frieza's base.

"Then that's it," he said, standing from Goku's bed. "I'll try my best to remain focused on the mission ahead and if I ask for any help…."

"We'll be there," Gohan replied.

The room buzzed with an uncomfortable silence and Vegeta shook his head and made his way to the door. "All this sappy sweetness makes me want to hurl. I'm going to get food."

And with that, he left the room.

"That sounds more like the Vegeta we know," Goku laughed.

About two days later the earth fighters sat a large, circular table in the cafeteria. It was dinnertime and the huge, windowed room was crowded with soldiers and techs of every kind. In the middle of the room sat the Ginyu Force, laughing and snarfing down their food at a large table. They seemed very rambunctious at the moment, which caused the earth warriors to become tense, since Vegeta had just finished eating with Nappa and Radditz and was making his way past the table.

In higher spirits and lost in thought, Vegeta hadn't even noticed that he was walking past the loud warriors, but they were quick and observant. Jeice and Burter laughed loudly and grabbed the siayajin's arm and pulled him back toward them. They sat around a large booth, tightly seated together, but they obviously thought that they had enough room for the saiyajin. Together, the group of idiots pulled the young boy across the table, careful not to spill anything, and squeezed him in between them, laughing the whole time.

Vegeta said nothing as he sat, wedged in between Recoome and Ginyu. They had always delighted in mocking him and humiliating him, and at the moment, he just didn't really feel like getting into a colossal fight if they weren't planning on hurting him. Other fighters in the cafeteria watched in amusement as the giddy fighters laughed and scratched the top of the black, spiky hair of the small fighter between them.

"Comfortable there, Vegeta?" Jeice asked.

A red blush spread across his face with embarrassment as the table roared with laughter.

"Come on Vegeta, you're sitting with the amazing Ginyu Force!" Captain Ginyu said, laughing as he ruffled the boy's hair again. "This is quite the honor!"

Goku and the others cringed at the sight. There was the small, thirteen-year-old prince, completely stuck between Frieza's most powerful warriors.

"At least they're not beating him up," Krillin said.

"Yeah, but this is probably just as embarrassing as getting beat up in front of a huge crowd," Gohan replied.

They noticed, though, that the young saiyajin didn't look like he was about to explode with rage or attack. He just sat there, squeezed between the giddy warriors, his face turning red, and a slight, tolerant smile on his lips.

"Wine, Vegeta?" Ginyu asked.

"Oi! He's too young, Ginyu!" Jeice barked.

This got the table roaring again. Vegeta sighed and looked down as he felt his cheeks burn. _At least they're not beating the shit out of me in front of everyone_, he thought._ Though, that might be better than this._

Many soldiers finished up their food in the cafeteria and left, much to Vegeta's relief. He didn't know how long he had to sit there and endure this, but he prayed that it wouldn't last much longer. As the crowds began to disperse, Ginyu leaned over and smirked cruelly.

"Jeice told us that you were disrespectful to him a few days ago," he said softly.

Vegeta's eyes widened, but he kept his head down. Did they know what the orange freak had tried to do? Oh god, what if they were all like that? What if they all tried to get him at once, in the way Jeice did?

"Oh, and what did dear, old Jeice say?"

The orange, skinned jerk sneered.

"I just told them that I tried to have a civilized conversation with you and you snapped and attacked me from behind."

The saiyajin wanted to protest, but he could not allow the truth to be heard. No way would he give these thugs the satisfaction of hearing how Jeice had almost disgraced him. Recoome leaned over and pressed his face annoying close to his own.

"Hey, what's duh matter, Vegeta?" The idiot asked. "Kitty got your tongue?"

"Maybe he doesn't want us all to know that he got his tail whipped by one of the great Ginyu force members," the fat, green Guldo sneered.

The sudden, burning rage began to fill him again and he trembled slightly as he tried to keep his cool. He just needed to remain calm, allow them to get their energy and insults out, and then he could leave. He tried to take his mind off of the current situation by concentrating his mind to find his allies' energies. Surprisingly, he felt the short twinge of their kis. His stomach sank as he realized that they were all seated only a few tables away, behind the large plants and trees that were kept in the cafeteria.

"Man, once he decides to clam up, you can't get anything out of him," Jeice laughed.

Ginyu and Recoome burst out laughing and rocked back and forth, forcing Vegeta to move with them. An exasperated and annoyed expression was clearly evident on his young face. This only made them all laugh more. The larger warriors on either side of him stopped swaying side-to-side and bellowed with laughter. They slapped Vegeta on the back playfully, but the force almost knocked the air from his lungs.

Their strength was amazing to him. They seemed so weak by his normal standards, until he had returned to his old power-level as well. Now their strength was enormous! They truly were Frieza's leading fighters and for good reason.

Watching this spectacle caused the earth fighters to cringe.

"I give you guys two minutes before he snaps," Krillin whispered.

"I bet you three dollars that he can last five more minutes," Gohan replied.

With a sly grin Krillin looked at the teenager and nodded. "Deal!"

"You guys really shouldn't find this so amusing," Goku whined.

As much as they felt sorry for Vegeta, though, seeing him such an awkward situation was a bit interesting. The rambunctious fighters around him were really enjoying toying with the young prince, but didn't seem to want to harm him….at the moment.

"Hey, Guldo," the blue Burter laughed, "maybe we should trade you for 'Geta! Playing around with him is much more fun than messing around with you."

The thought of dancing and posing in ridiculous positions with these idiots was too much for the saiyajin. With a wave of disgust he lowered his head more, allowing his long bangs to cover some of his red face. The four eyed Guldo glowered and seethed. This was his first time meeting the little shit and he certainly didn't want to be compared to him. He had seen and heard the way that Frieza favored the little monkey, and the last person who should have been favored by Master Frieza was a saiyajin.

"Oh please," Guldo barked. "Someone this weak could never fill the shoes of a Ginyu force member."

Vegeta's head snapped up and he glared at the little green gremlin. He had always hated Guldo's attitude the most out of all the Ginyu Force, and to be insulted by the green shit sent off fireworks within him. The warriors around him laughed loudly with "Ooohhhs!" and "Aaahhhs!" at the brash comment of their green ally.

"You going to take that, Vegeta?" Asked the heavily accented Jeice.

Krillin glanced at Gohan with a suspicious expression. "How many minutes so far?"

"Hm, about two since we made the bet."

The two earth warriors didn't really want to see their friend beaten again and wanted no harm done to him. Honestly, they prayed that he could keep his temper, but Krillin and Gohan remembered so many years back, when they had first encountered the Ginyu Force. Guldo had smugly confronted Vegeta and mocked him. Obviously the prince and the little green Guldo had a strong grudge against each other.

"You're right," Vegeta spoke up. "You're shoes are far too tiny for me to fill, small man."

Again the table cried with glee at the name-calling contest. Guldo reddened in the cheeks and he seemed to puff up in anger.

"Insolent little brat! You should respect powerful warriors, monkey!"

Vegeta growled in his throat, but made no actions. He knew that if he were to attack the mouthy mutant the Ginyu Force would be all over him in a second. He sighed and tried to relax his tense muscles.

"Can I go now?" He asked in aggravation.

Again they laughed and Ginyu slapped him on the back a few more times.

"Sure, sure! I hope you enjoyed our pleasant group here," he roared with laughter along with the others.

The earth fighters sighed in relief as they watched Vegeta slide away from the flock of idiots. As he turned to leave, Jeice leaned over and grabbed his tail. Not holding hard enough to harm him, Vegeta stopped quickly, rage filling him.

"I hope to be seeing you around soon, Vegeta."

"Yes, I too hope to enjoy a meal with you again, saiyajin. I was never able to meet too many of your kind before they were destroyed by…ah….yes a meteor!" Ginyu cackled, knowing full well what had happened to planet Vegeta. "Interesting people, they were. Too bad they were not strong enough or intelligent enough to _avoid_ their doom."

Vegeta flung around, wrenching his tail from Jeice's grip and clutched Ginyu's glass of wine. Throwing it in his face quickly, he bolted from the cafeteria and through the front doors. Krillin took a quick glance at the large clock in the cafeteria and then watched as the powerful warriors stood quickly. He sighed as reached into a pocket in his uniform, and then stuffed three dollars into Gohan's hand. Vegeta had managed to keep his patience for five minutes before snapping on the Ginyu Force. Surprisingly, none of them looked too angry, though. In fact, Recoome and Jeice held arrogant smirks.

Other soldiers in the cafeteria avoided their gazes, not wanting to be killed or beat. Ginyu wiped his face calmly.

"I wondered how long it would take for the little monkey to lose his temper," the light purple-faced alien sighed. "Well, shall we have some fun, boys?"

They grinned evilly and made their ways to the doors that led out into the cold, dark night. Guldo cracked his fat knuckles.

"Good, this arrogant shit thinks he's better than me?" He growled. "Lets go crush him."

"Burter," Ginyu called, "you're the fastest, how about you surprise him?"

The blue alien laughed and blasted off from the open doors. The rest of the gang followed behind. The earth fighters looked at Goku, not knowing what they should do.

"There's no way he can handle all of them," Eighteen said angrily. "He couldn't even stand up to Jeice."

Goku stared into the starry, black sky. He felt the usual anger he always felt when powerful warriors took joy in tormenting others.

"One of us should go. Try to keep hidden, blast them away from him, then bring him back."

Piccolo made an uncomfortable noise of disagreement in his throat. "That would be the second time that a hidden enemy would have attacked one of the Ginyu members. They would surely become suspicious of this unseen bodyguard of Vegeta's."

"So what do we do?" Gohan asked desperately. "Just let them beat him?"

His friends sent him looks of worry and guilt.

"It's not like they will kill him," Eighteen said softly, hating herself for saying it. "We can just go get him after they're done."

Goku's eyes squeezed shut angrily, knowing full well, that interfering with this fight could possibly make things much worse. He hated leaving a comrade in this position, but Vegeta did not ask for their help. The warriors stood in the cafeteria and "watched" the situation unfold as they tracked down Vegeta and the Ginyu Force's kis.

In a blind panic Vegeta ran from Frieza's compound on foot. He knew that if he kept his energy low, and didn't fly, his pursers' scouters might not be able to track him. As the cold wind whipped past his face, an awful truth hit him. He couldn't lower his power. He only learned to do that when he had first invaded earth for the dragonballs. Also, he was making the same stupid mistake, running from Frieza's home, where no one could help him. At these thoughts, he began to slow, causing him to become distracted. A sudden, skull-cracking force plowed into his head and he was sent flying into some jagged rocks in the distance.

The tall, blue warrior Burter stood against the black night and grinned. Vegeta lay in the rubble, his head aching and his vision blurred, as blood ran down his face. Of course! The blue alien was known to be the fastest fighter in the area. He could see Burter standing in the distance and his stomach sank. Four other figures flew from the sky and joined the blue tyrant.

"Not so hard, Burter," Ginyu sneered. "I know he's a weak monkey, but take it easy for now. We want to have some fun."

Vegeta tried to keep his trembling down, but he couldn't. If he got his ass kicked on Namek when he was ten times stronger than he was now, he was going to be pulverized. Burter had only kicked him once, and he found that he could barely stand or see.

_No!_ Vegeta yelled to himself._ I'm going to get the shit kicked out of me, but I won't do it lying down!_

With a furious cry, Vegeta blasted from the shattered rocks and raced toward the five shadowed figures. Aiming for Burter, the powerful blue creature, easily sidestepped the enraged prince and sent an elbow into his back. He hit the ground at full force and tried to regain his breath. The Ginyu force encircled him and stared down at him, laughing and taunting him.

"Those rocks taste good?" Jeice mused.

"Not so tough are we, Vegeta?" Guldo sneered.

Vegeta was up again and managed to slam his foot into the little green soldier's fat stomach. Guldo flew back and rolled away from the rest of group. A smirk was barely formed on Vegeta's face before Ginyu punched him in the jaw. He flew into Jeice's arms and Ginyu slammed his fist into the young saiyajin's stomach. He felt hot blood rise up in his throat from the gargantuan force and he slumped down as his knees gave out. Jeice's warm breath was felt on Vegeta's neck as he whispered into his ear.

"You may have escaped from me before, saiyajin, but now, you're mine."

A nauseous feeling of shame and weakness swept through Vegeta at these words. He could not escape the orange-skinned warrior's grip and he was going to get beaten down by all five warriors. He could see Guldo making his way back to the crowd, shaking with rage.

"You'll pay for that, boy! It's time to feel the awesome power of the Ginyu Force!"

And with that, his world was sent into a hell of wild kicks and punches. All five members stood over him and wiled on him, sending an insane amount of energy into each attack. He could hear their laughs and sneers and jests as wickedly powerful boots and fists flew into his body.

"This is what you get for trying to disgrace a fighter in the Ginyu Force!" Captain Ginyu roared, as he sent one of his boots flying into Vegeta's nose.

The young boy couldn't keep himself from screaming as his bones broke and blood doused the rocky ground. They stood and beat him for at least twenty minutes, not stopping once. Along with the awful pain, he felt an insane rage. If only he could transform to Super-Saiyajin! He would rip these warriors apart and make them suffer. He wouldn't be their plaything and he wouldn't be lying on the cold ground, getting gang beat by a group of mindless bastards.

Through one of his swollen eyes, he saw the fat shit Guldo stand in front of him laughing and grinning. He formed a ki blast in his small hand and launched, point blank into Vegeta's chest. He was sent skidding across the ground where he lay motionless, his body numb, yet pounding with agony. He didn't know what was broken, but it felt like everything. He could feel the blood flowing out of him as his brain fogging up.

"Yo, is he dead?" Recoome asked.

The dumb looking soldiers pounded his way up to the saiyjain and saw one, glazed over eye open. He stuck a foot out and nudged the wounded child in his forehead. Vegeta made no response. He was so disoriented and numb, that he couldn't tell if the giant oaf had just touched him. Recoome did it again, poked the toe of his boot against the broken saiyajin's forehead.

"You still alive?"

The red haired soldier turned to his friends and shrugged.

"How angry will Frieza be if we killed this kid?" He asked stupidly.

Ginyu scowled and he pushed his scouter. It beeped loudly and the numbers quickly ran lower and lower, until it reached the number one. The purple-skinned captain glared at Guldo.

"Was the ki blast really necessary?"

Guldo's lips tightened and he crossed his arms. "He insulted us. It's not my fault that he died. I think for throwing wine in the face of the captain of the Ginyu Force, he got off light."

"Well, luckily for us, he isn't dead….yet," Ginyu replied.

Guldo's four eyes widened and he checked his scouter, as well. _Damn!_ He thought angrily. _The little bastard is still alive! Oh well, this means that I can have more fun with him later._

"Well, what should we do with him?" Jeice asked, glad that he didn't lose his attractive victim.

Recoome leaned down and grabbed the saiyajin roughly by the collar of his shattered uniform. He let out an agonizing cry of pain as he felt himself get lifted. His world was spinning and everything was a dull, gray haze. He wondered why he hadn't lost consciousness yet and pleaded silently that they would leave him alone. It felt as if he were already dead. He couldn't feel his body, yet constant sharp pains pierced through his bones and muscles. He could feel himself involuntarily twitching and jerking as Recoome held him up.

"Yeah, he don't look so good," the red-haired giant, observed.

"Trust me, Frieza will not be pleased if he knew that we killed his pet," Ginyu said coldly. "But, he's a strong boy, we'll let him stay out here and think over his actions for the night."

The five monsters laughed and cackled. Recoome tossed the injured prince away from him, and Vegeta landed on the hard rocks with an anguished cry. His world was beginning to fade as he sensed the cruel Ginyu Force around him power up to take off. They were just going to leave him there. They were going to leave him out in the frigid, cold environment as his blood pooled around him and his breath came out in quick, short gasps.

"See you, Vegeta," Burter laughed.

A cold wind ripped across Vegeta's face as the five energies took off into the sky. Vegeta lay, shivering and twitching in the cold weather as he looked up into the slowly fading sky. He was going to die here. He was going to die and never see Bulma or Trunks or his soon to be daughter. It was only days ago that he and Bulma just discovered she was pregnant. He was quite shocked at the news, and also a bit angry. One child was enough, but two? But, around two days later, he became excited; especially at the fact that it would be a girl.

A girl that I'll never meet.

Vegeta's one "good" eye slowly closed as he felt life drain out of him. It wasn't fair, he thought. It just wasn't fair.

The Z fighters watched discreetly as the five warriors strutted back into Frieza's complex. They had blood marks on their hands and boots. A wave of fury swept through them as they watched the arrogance and smugness emanate off them. Gohan growled angrily and suddenly rushed forward. Krillin and Piccolo tried to hold him back, but he moved too quickly. He approached the group of villains quickly. Ginyu turned to him as the young demi-saiyajin made his way.

"You!" Ginyu yelled. Gohan stopped in his tracks. "Go retrieve the monkey-boy out there. Master Frieza would be mighty pissed if he died, and none of us want to see him angry."

Gohan blinked, dumbfounded at the situation that just occurred as the five warriors chuckled and walked away. His earth allies moved up next to him.

"Careful, Gohan," his father said gently. "We need to concentrate on getting Vegeta."

His son nodded and the earthlings turned and made their way out into the freezing cold night.

"Can you guys sense his power?" Goku asked.

Tuning into their senses, the five warriors tried to feel for the saiyajin prince's power. A slight panic began to rise, as they couldn't find him. Goku thought to himself angrily_, Where are you Vegeta?_

Suddenly, he felt a slight diminishing energy far in the distance. He gasped when he felt how low it was.

"There!"

The strong saiyajin took off and flew as fast as he could. It was hard to see anything in the darkness, but he noticed the shadowy form lying on the pale-sandy, colored dirt.

Goku landed next to the small figure and held back an outraged gasp. The intense smell of blood hit his nostrils and he brought a hand up to his nose. The others landed next to him and had the same reaction. Crouching next to the young fighter he leaned down and listened for breathing. A shallow, wheezing could be heard. Goku shook with fury as he looked into Vegeta's bloodied face. His armor was cracked and shattered, practically non-existent and there was a large burn mark across his chest. He picked up the fallen warrior as gently as he could and became worried to hear no sound come from the unconscious saiyajin.

"They're monsters," Piccolo growled, as Goku held the boy in his arms.

A large pool of blood sat where Vegeta had been laying, and in the darkness, the fighters could see more puddles and streaks of blood where he had been kicked around.

"Lets go," Krillen said. "I don't think he has much time."

Goku remained silent, as anger consumed him and he blasted off into the black sky, surprising the others. They soon followed. As Goku made his way back to Frieza's, he read Vegeta's mind and saw what the sick creatures did to him.

"Bastards," he hissed.

The same brown skinned, lizard doctor greeted them again in the medical wing. Not hesitating, he stripped the young saiyajin down and placed him in the blue liquid of the healing tank. The liquid quickly became clouded with the red blood flowing from Vegeta, turning the water an unusual shade of purple. His skin was cut up and severely bruised and several of his bones could be seen sticking in strange angles.

"That Ginyu Force," he muttered, as he listened to Vegeta's weak heartbeat on the monitor. "Arrogant, arrogant fighters."

"He'll be ok, right?" Goku asked.

The doctor turned to the innocent looking guard and smiled. "He will now. You are all very kind to him," he said. The earth fighters smirked uncomfortably. "I'm assuming, though, that he destroyed your planets, or planet?"

They stared at him, and then Eighteen nodded.

"Yes, for doing such as evil thing, I'm surprised that you all stick by his side. I warn you, though, to be careful."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

The doctor gazed at them with a pitied, sad look in his yellow eyes. "Because all those who get close to young Vegeta usually get killed. Sometimes he does it, but usually it is the work of Frieza. Our master wants him to be a perfect killing machine, and emotions of love, kindness, and mercy is frowned upon. So, be careful, or Frieza shall have you all disposed of as well."

This awful information sent a cold chill through the warriors. This was another reason why Vegeta was so cold and distant. Anyone he ever loved or befriended was taken from him and killed. He never got a chance to have anyone close to him. Goku closed his eyes as he tried to control the rage building within him. He remembered when Vegeta lay at his feet, dying from Frieza's attack. It was the first time he had ever seen the prince shed tears, and he begged Goku to kill Frieza and have no mercy for him. He said that Frieza had made him what he was. He pleaded with him to kill the tyrant, so he couldn't do the same thing to anyone else.

Goku turned away and exited the medical room. His friends hurried up beside him.

"Are you ok, Goku?" Krillin asked.

Goku stopped and stared ahead. "Vegeta should have been the one to defeat Frieza."

His allies stared at him in confusion.

"He should have been able to get his vengeance. He should have killed Frieza for doing this to him."

Gohan, Krillin, Eighteen, and Piccolo watched as the powerful earth saiyajin made his way down the hall, and disappear up the stairs.


	10. Conversations and an important mission

'Hi everyone! Well, I must say thank you to those who are kind enough to review. It's good to know that I have some fans. I would also like to note how important it is to me if you would review. I'm glad to see that this story has been put on favorites and alert lists, but don't be afraid to review, too! I love reading the great reviews you guys leave me. Also, I see that a lot of people visit the story, but still, no reviews! Don't be scared, I shan't bite. Hahaha, well, that's about it. Thanks again for taking a read and reviewing "Dark Past." Now let the violence, sadness, and beating begin!'

Chapter 10

It took an entire week for Vegeta to heal completely. The whole time he saw the incident again and again, and felt the biting pain of the insane kicks and punches that had collided with his body. He remembered back, a long time ago, which was actually a situation that occurred in the future. He saw the battle against the Ginyu Force on Namek. Recoome was too powerful for him, then, when he was much stronger. He remembered almost getting blasted to death from the red-haired brute before Gohan had saved him. Then, Gohan got his. Recoome kicked the small child around like he was a beach ball. He saw the giant kick he landed against the boy's collarbone, almost snapping his neck and paralyzing the half-saiyajin.

In the healing tank, Vegeta shuddered at the Ginyu Force member's strength. The same thing had just happened to him. He was beaten so badly by the Ginyu Force that his power level had dropped to non-existent.

Vegeta cracked open one hazy eye and realized that he was floating in a light purple liquid. He figured that the usually blue water he always sat in turned violet because of his loss of blood. Anger flooded through him at this new defeat. He was so weak! If only he was a super-saiyajin! He squeezed his eyes shut as pain shot through his chest where Guldo had blasted him.

He concentrated on relaxing his body and mind. 'I will regain some of my senses. I'm sick of being so weak and helpless!'

So, for the next three days in the tank, the young saiyajin focused his mind and began to regain his senses of tracking ki and lowering and raising his power level at will. He knew that he couldn't regain his original strength, because his body was too small and weak. The power of a super-siayajin would destroy him. His bones would shatter and break and his muscles would rip apart.

He understood this, but he knew that he could not live in this time of his life without having some of his talents he learned from the earthlings. For three days he concentrated and readied himself for any battles or confrontations he would meet when he left the medical wing.

Goku waited outside the doctors' room, knowing full well that his presence would infuriate the young prince. He didn't care, though. He just wanted to speak to Vegeta and figure out a way to reduce his ally's beatings. He also wanted to confront the saiyajin about the situation that the doctor brought up. He knew that he and his friends could handle any attack from Frieza or his men, but they couldn't risk that. What would the evil tyrant and his army do if Goku and the others were able to defend themselves easily and take down everyone on the base?

From within the medical room, Goku heard a loud beep and the doctor speaking softly to someone. He heard a curt reply and Vegeta walked quickly from the room, pulling his gloves on as he hurried past his ally. A short feeling of ki energy shot through the saiayjin prince's head and he stopped. Goku watched without saying anything as Vegeta's gloved hands slowly curled into fists.

"You." He said, making sure not to say Goku's saiyajin name around Frieza's men. "I thought I told you not to follow me around."

Goku folded his arms and scowled a bit at Vegeta's rudeness.

"I thought that we might be able to talk."

With angry, dark eyes Vegeta turned to the larger saiyajin. He had just healed from a ruthless beating and he sure as hell didn't want to talk to the stupid person before him. He sighed, knowing full well that once Kakerotto wanted to talk, he wouldn't stop.

"Follow me, then."

Goku did as he was told and trailed behind the usually older saiyajin. They made their way up to the second floor, which was a quiet and larger hallway than his own. Vegeta looked up and down the hall, making sure that no one was present. He pressed the large red triangle next to his metal door and the two warriors made their way into Vegeta's room.

Goku looked around enviously at the roomy chambers. Vegeta's room was round, and had better lighting than his. Like Goku's, though, there was a door attached to one of the walls that led to the bathroom. The walls were smooth and gray, and one small window stared out into the deep purple sky. Goku pouted, thinking to himself that he didn't even get a window. Vegeta sat slowly on his mattress, which was also bigger than Goku's.

Vegeta eyed Goku coldly and nodded his toward the end of his mattress.

"Sit."

Again, Goku obeyed and plopped down on the end of the hard material.

"How are you? Feeling better?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and leaned his back against the hard, gray wall of his room.

"I have regained my ki seeking abilities and can lower and raise my power at will," he replied blankly.

Goku smiled and nodded. "That's good."

Vegeta sighed. "Kakerotto, I know you didn't come in here just ask how I am. What do you really want?"

Goku grinned sheepishly. "Geeze, Vegeta, no one can ever get past you. I'm just worried, really. I mean, who knows how long it will take for you to get this Pyargrit mission. I…I don't want you to be beaten to death before we have a chance to get the Schakine jewel."

Vegeta closed his eyes angrily and took a few deep breaths. "I see. You just need me alive so I can receive this mission so you can save the universe again."

Now it was Goku's turn to get angry. He absolutely hated it when people turned his words around, especially when Vegeta did it. "No," Goku replied sharply. "Dammit, Vegeta, I'm just getting sick and tired of finding you practically beaten to death around every corner."

"Well, don't worry about it!" Vegeta yelled, surprising Goku. "I handled this shit my entire life!"

"Then if Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Eighteen and I all help, you won't have to live this life of shit again!"

Vegeta glared at him. His folded hands in his lap shook with rage. Again, Kakerotto thought they could easily figure out a way to solve this situation.

"No, Kakerotto," Vegeta said quietly. "For once, this is one situation that you cannot save. We will continue this mission as it has been going, and none of you will interfere."

Goku opened his mouth to argue, but the prince lifted a lazy hand to silence him. The room buzzed in awful silence as the two saiyajins sat in anger. Slowly, Goku lifted his head and met Vegeta's eyes.

"Is it true that Frieza kills everyone who gets close to you?"

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock and he froze. A cold sweat ran down his face and he bit his lip uncertainly.

"Who told you that?" He hissed.

"The doctor in the medical room."

Vegeta's face twitched angrily and he suddenly resumed his usual stony, appearance. He let out a small chuckle and cruel smirk. An arrogant fury rose within him.

"Funny that he should say that. I end up killing him later," Vegeta snarled with a wicked grin.

Goku's eyes widened and he stared at the young child before him. A look of pure, arrogant evil radiated from his features.

"After Namek exploded and you never came back, I went looking for you and revisited Frieza's base, just to finish off the job. In some ways it was sad. The doctor was so surprised," the cruel grin widened. "'Vegeta!' He sputtered. 'What has happened? Is Freiza dead?' And then I sneered, and blasted him through the fucking face."

Goku realized that he was now speaking to the demented thirteen-year-old saiyajin. It felt like an evil wave of heat had filled the room. Goku felt himself go cold with an unusual fear as he gazed into the face of his usually laid-back friend. He had only seen this side of Vegeta a few times and it always frightened him a bit. Goku despised the evil within others, especially those who were his friends.

"Vegeta, I don't want to hear this."

"You brought it up!" Vegeta laughed. "In answer to your question, I pretty much kill as many people that I'm close to as Frieza does."

Goku felt his anger rise. "You killed as many people as he did. Remember, Frieza is dead and you're really—"

Vegeta leapt to his feet surprising Goku suddenly. "No! Frieza is not dead! He'll never be dead! He is my past, my present, and my future! He'll always be with me….in me! Whenever I feel confused, disgusted, ashamed, angry, or sad with myself, it is he! Don't you understand!"

Goku easily caught the gloved fist aimed at him. He figured that Vegeta would react this way, and he really didn't want to hurt the boy. The rabid saiyajin struggled to free his hand from his ally's powerful grip. Goku stood, too and towered over Vegeta.

"Let go, Kakerotto!"

He pulled and twisted, but Goku didn't budge. He merely stared down at Vegeta with a solid, defiant expression.

"Vegeta, you choose your own path."

Still Vegeta struggled to free his hand, but Goku's grip tightened, causing Vegeta's wrist to start losing feeling.

"What? What the fuck do you mean? Let go!"

Goku suddenly hurled Vegeta into the wall and the small saiyajin slid slowly down the gray, concrete as his vision blurred.

"Do people always have to beat you up to get you to listen?" Goku demanded, and to his surprise, he heard Vegeta chuckle slightly.

"That's what Zarbon and Dadoria always bitch about. I always attack first, then I get questioned after they kick the shit out of me," he replied softly.

Goku hoped that Vegeta had calmed his nerves and was willing to listen now. The tall saiyajin walked over and slid down the wall, so he was sitting next to the young prince. Vegeta stared at his feet with an exhausted expression.

"In answer to your question, yes," the small warrior almost whispered. "Anyone who got close to me, anyone who showed me any kindness or friendship, Frieza murdered or killed before my eyes. He said that having loved ones or allies made warriors weak. He said that they could be used against you. He said that they could never befriend me, a saiyajin. They would betray me and stab me in the back."

Goku could only stare at his young friend. Vegeta did not meet his eyes, but he could feel the idiot staring at him. There was a long silence as Goku contemplated this. So it was true. This was why Vegeta befriended no one. It hurt too much. Everyone he ever loved or cared for was murdered before his own eyes. Anytime he found an opening in life and one to care for, it was taken from him. It was amazing that he had even allowed himself to love Bulma and have Trunks. At such a young age, this was what Vegeta was taught. This was what he raised to think, and this was why he could never get close to Goku or the warriors of earth.

"Vegeta, you lead your life," Goku stated again. This time, Vegeta raised his head and stared at the closed door on the other side of his room. "Frieza no longer has control over you. At least, not in real life, not in our real time. You have to think of this as one big, horrible flashback and not get sucked in. Your friends are here and there's no way any of us are leaving or getting killed. I know you want vengeance and I know you want revenge against those who did these terrible things to you." Vegeta expected him to say something around the lines of "but you have to relax and take it", but he didn't. "I want you to have your revenge, too."

Wide eyed, Vegeta's head snapped to him. Goku gave him a look of pure truth and honesty.

"This is your battle and this is your life. You should have been the one to take down Frieza, but like you said, at least he died by the hands of a saiyajin. Now, it's your turn to show him up. This is your mission. You're the one to save earth this time. You have taken all the beatings. You have received the battle scars and pain for this battle. You're going to get the Schakine jewel and save us all, and you'll do it with the help of your friends, but in the end, you'll be earth's hero."

Goku stood and gave Vegeta his confident, winning smile. Vegeta's deep, brown eyes shimmered with awe and he stared, like a dumbfounded child at the one before him. Goku reached down a hand and Vegeta took it. He was hauled to his feet and stared in a daze at the pasty, cream-colored floor. He shook his head and looked at his saiyajin friend.

Vegeta had never been told that he was going to the hero of the day. He definitely never expected it to be from Kakerotto. This information swirled within him like a great balloon and filled with an emotion he had never felt. He held a feeling of pride and honor that he had never experienced. Feelings of hope and joy that he would be the one to save an entire universe from turning into hell, literally. All these emotions overwhelmed him and all he could manage to say was, "Thank you, Kakerotto."

"No problem," he replied with is usual cheery attitude. He pressed two fingers to his forehead and smiled again. Then, in a flash, he teleported from Vegeta's quarters to his room.

Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed and pondered over the conversation that had taken place. He felt lighter and happier than he had been in a while. It was amazing how a conversation with his biggest rival could raise his spirits so much. His joyous attitude came to a sudden halt, though, as he sensed a familiar ki making its way down the hall and toward his room. Zarbon.

Annoyance returned to the prince as the loud knocking boomed on his door.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"Open up, saiyajin. I hate talking to you through a door."

Vegeta sighed. This was as bad as talking to Bulma when she was in a bad mood. His mind on his wife, he answered in a very earthling kind of way.

"Whatever."

There was silence on the other side of the door that made Vegeta feel triumphant.

"What?"

"I said whatever. Get over yourself."

Vegeta felt very childish using his earth lingo, but it was still fun. He had learned much from the way idiotic earthlings spoke, and using it on one of Frieza's men was quite amusing. I'm thirteen; I can be a kid once in a while.

"Open up, Vegeta!"

The young saiyajin sighed and pressed the unlock on the side of the door. It buzzed and the metal doors slid open to reveal a very annoyed looking Zarbon.

"What's wrong with you?" The turquoise skinned henchman barked.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta replied.

Zarbon felt his tolerance begin to slip as he stared into the face of the cocky little shit before him. He hated it when Vegeta was in one of his egotistical moods and wanted to wipe the annoying little smirk off of his face. Instead he returned a similar smirk.

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you in his chambers."

The turquoise alien was glad to see the smirk turn to a scowl. He hoped that his master would beat the shit out of the saiyajin for wrongdoing like he usually did. Without saying a word, Vegeta closed his door behind him and followed Zarbon's flowing cape. Vegeta's stomach churned nervously as it usually did when he was summoned to his master's chambers.

This is ridiculous. What have I done? Nothing. He has no reason to kick the shit out of me. Maybe…. Vegeta's eyes widened and a barely contained excitement bubbled within him. Maybe he was going to receive the mission. He hid a quick smile as he entered the darkly lit room.

Frieza's chambers were in the front of the building. One entire wall was a giant bubble-like glass window that over-looked much of the rocky, cold land. Vegeta could see Frieza's large, oval shaped spaceship parked outside by the landing pads. Frieza himself sat in his large hover chair, his tail lazily hanging off the side and a glass of wine in one hand. His back was to the saiyajin, but Vegeta could sense that his ki was relaxed.

"Good day to you, Vegeta," the high, silky voice purred. Vegeta held in a shudder and kneeled.

"Hello, Lord Frieza. How may I serve you today?" He asked, feeling hatred and humiliation rise up within him. Bowing to a creature that held no qualms in killing him sickened the proud prince greatly.

"Zarbon, thank you. You may leave."

Vegeta felt the blood drain from his face as Zarbon bowed and exited the room. Being alone with Frieza was a dangerous thing. He knew what sick, evil ideas lurked inside the creature's brain. Frieza sensed the saiyajin's fear and let out s small, audible chuckle. The chair turned around and the lizard's red eyes rested on the kneeling saiyajin.

"Rise," he mused. Vegeta did so and looked his master in his doll-like face. "I sense your uneasiness. Is there something you're hiding, my dear?"

Vegeta shook his head quickly. Damn, and his day was starting out so good. Now he had to endure Frieza's mind games.

"Vegeta, you have been acting strange lately. Is there something on your mind?"

Vegeta cocked his head to one side and gazed at the evil tyrant before him. "My lord?"

"You seem distant, confused. Angry one minute and calm and cool the next. Usually, you are one who seems to be able to keep his composure."

Vegeta blinked. Was it that obvious that he was not who he usually was? He tried to respond intelligently, but nothing came to mind.

"I'm…I'm thinking how to serve you better, master Frieza."

The creepy, doll-like face showed no smile or smirk. A blank, cold expression rested upon Frieza's devilish features. He knew that the prince was lying and he hated being lied to, especially by some arrogant saiyajin.

"Vegeta, do you wish to leave?"

Really confused now, Vegeta's eyebrows lowered to express his confusion.

"As in, leave the room? Leave on a mission?" He added hopefully.

"As in leave my army?" The cruel voice snapped.

A blurred haze seemed to fill Vegeta's head. Not once in all of his years of serving the evil tyrant did he ask the saiyajin this. Completely caught off guard, Vegeta could only stare in shock. Frieza's cold scowl slowly became a small smirk.

"Well?"

"L-lord Frieza," Vegeta stuttered. "I…I am caught off guard. I….I would, someday, like to be on my own. I have no sudden urge to leave, but if I had the choice, then yes, I would like to leave."

Frieza's smirk became bigger. Oh how he loved toying with this saiyajin.

"You do not like it here?"

Sweat beaded on his forehead at these strange questions. Even with his adult intelligence he couldn't understand what his ruler was trying to get at. He decided to answer honestly.

"I must say that I am not too fond of the treatment here. On my home planet—"

"Yes, yes, you were prince. I'm sure that everyone in the army knows that you were the saiyajin prince by now."

Vegeta felt his anger begin to rise. It was bad enough that he had to stand before the very person who had destroyed his entire race and him, but did he really have to listen to the mocking tone in the icy creature's voice?

"Vegeta, you have grown considerably stronger under my watch. You have gained much power. You do not appreciate it? You're father would be disappointed in you that—"

"MY FATHER WAS A WEAK FOOL!"

Frieza looked as shocked as Vegeta did. Not once had the lizard tyrant ever heard the prince say anything negative about his father. He had always acted like his father's shit didn't stink and that he was the greatest saiyajin in the universe. Vegeta was just as surprised with himself. Sure, he had never forgiven his father for selling him off to Frieza, but he had always loved the king when he was younger. It wasn't until his heart had grown hard and cold that he realized how much he hated his father for doing this to him. On earth, living with Bulma and having a normal life, made him realize how much of a weak bastard his father actually was.

Vegeta remembered back when he lived his awful life in Frieza's clutches, the only hope he clung to was to become a super-saiyajin and fulfill his father's dreams. The thought of his dad and the entire saiyajin race was the only thing that had pushed him to live through this hell on Frieza's base and ship. Once he figured out that Frieza had easily killed his father with hardly a fight, he began to loathe his weak king.

So here he stood, Frieza's wide, red eyes staring in shock, and Vegeta frozen in his place at his own outburst.

"My, my, Vegeta," Frieza's black lips barely parting as he spoke. "And here I was thinking that you had loved your father so much."

A red blush spread across the young saiyajin's cheeks. "Forgive me for my outburst, Lord Frieza. It won't happen again."

The same cruel smirk appeared on the pale, pasty face. "No need for apologies, Vegeta. Now, I wanted to ask you something. These little soldiers of yours, would you consider them your…friends?"

It felt as if an iceberg had formed in Vegeta's stomach. He made his face grow blank and expressionless as he stared into the eyes of his cruel master.

"No, my lord. As I have said before, they are merely a gift to you, to strengthen your army."

Frieza's bony fingers pressed together as the same, cold smirk sat on his face. "I see. Vegeta, if you are building some sort of an army to fight me, I will be very displeased."

"No, of course not. I—"

"If I find out that you were planning to betray me, I will kill your friends instantly and then murder you in the slowest most painful way that I can imagine. Don't you dare think I wouldn't."

Vegeta felt the blood drain from his face. He knew that Frieza was not joking. He actually did this to him on Namek. He knew that if the tyrant really wanted to kill him, he would only need to ask his friends to help, but still, hearing these heartless words drenched the saiyajin with intense fear. His eyes lowered and he stared at his small boots.

"On a lighter note," Frieza continued, "I have a mission for you, Radditz, and Nappa. I have heard of this jewel or power source of some sort that would be quite beneficial to me."

Vegeta's head snapped up and tried to keep the look of surprise from his face.

"It's on a planet called Pyargrit. I hear that the natives are strong and have strange technology, so that is why I wish Nappa and Radditz to go along with you. It's a weeklong travel, so pack and bring food. Also, this Schakine jewel or whatever is large and green, so it shouldn't be too hard to discover. Find it as soon as possible and bring it to me."

An overwhelming excitement flooded the young boy. But as soon as it came, it left. He couldn't go with Nappa and Radditz! He needed his earth allies or else he would be defeated all over again. With a nervous tremor he cleared his throat.

"Lord Frieza," he said with utmost respect. "I feel quite awful that you have feeling of mistrust towards me. Please allow me to bring the fighters that I have found for you on this mission. I want to prove that I am in no ways trying to deceive you. With them, I plan to bring you this Schakine jewel as quickly as possible."

A cold silence hummed in the room and Vegeta sweated. He could feel Frieza's red eyes stabbing into him and he waited, his stomach churning.

"It is risky, I must say," Frieza's cat-like voice mused. "But if you bring me back this jewel successfully, with no funny business, then I will overlook this suspicion. Yes, forget Nappa and Radditz. Bring these five new warriors along. It will be interesting to see how they do on a dangerous planet. Report to the tech room for coordinates to the Pyargrit."

Vegeta bowed quickly and turned on heel. As he reached the door, he heard Frieza clear his throat.

"Oh, and Vegeta. Remember, if you run off with the Schakine jewel and these little friends of yours, I will not hesitate to hunt you down and kill you all. I am not joking, monkey."

A mixture of fear and anger filled the young boy and he pressed the red button to exit Frieza's chambers.

"Yes, Master Frieza."


	11. Planet Pyargrit

'_Oh, it's getting exciting now, eh? Well, this story is coming close to the finish- line; so let me know what you think! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

Chapter 11

Walking down the quiet hallway from Frieza's chambers, Vegeta slowly trudged. His thoughts were racing as he picked apart the conversation he had with his master. It was quite shocking that the evil tyrant would just come right out and say, "I wouldn't hesitate to kill you." Vegeta was confused at why he was so shocked, though. Eventually, Frieza killed him.

It was mainly because he was quite spoiled when he was in Frieza's services. Sure, he got the shit kicked out of him on occasion and his ego was shattered almost every moment of the day, but when he was a child, when he was younger, Frieza had never threatened him with death. He had never accused the saiyajin of being a traitor. It was just so surprising and scary almost that his ruler blatantly told him that he would kill him.

'_My services mean nothing to him,'_ Vegeta thought bitterly. '_They never did. He took joy in killing me slowly on Namek.'_

Hatred and rage filled him suddenly and he stopped. Again, his mind drifted to the horrid day on the blue and green planet where he had lay dying, his heart run through from one of Frieza's attacks and his body completely shattered from continuous assaults. Oh how he wished he could transform to super-saiyajin right there, burst into Frieza's chambers and tear the wicked creature apart.

'_But you can't.'_

He folded his arms and slowly picked up his pace again. He began to remember the other part of the conversation, too. He was to go to Pyargrit. A sudden excitement filled him and his steps quickened. He needed to get to the tech room and get his map to the planet and find his friends as quickly as possible. He broke into a run now and raced up the steps and down the hallway to the main floor.

The Z fighters sat in Krillin's room and played cards. Sure, they were worried that Vegeta would burst in on them, throw a fit for looking like a suspicious clan, and then attack them, but they were so bored and needed something to do. Eighteen raised a thin eyebrow and threw her cards down.

"Read 'em and weep, boys!"

A loud groan filled the small room and all the male fighters tossed their cards down as well.

"That's the third game in a row!" Goku whined.

"Must be an android thing," Piccolo muttered.

"Play again?" The blonde beauty asked sweetly.

They sighed and groaned, but the two competitive saiyajins weren't going to quit until at least one of them won. Gohan picked up the cards and began to shuffle. He paused as he and the others felt Vegeta's energy rushing towards them. They all look at each other with expressions of worry and exasperation. He was going to yell at them.

A wild knocking was heard and Krillin opened the door. Vegeta leapt into the room, an unusually strange grin spread across his face and blue papers waving in his hands. He almost seemed to be lit up with unhidden glee. It was strange to see the usually pissed off, cold staring saiyajin look so…different.

"Guess what these are!"

The dumbfounded earthlings stared at him.

"Blueprints! Coordinates to planet Pyargrit."

They gasped excitedly. They were just as happy as Vegeta. Finally they wouldn't have to see the young prince beaten down anymore and they could go home.

"And we're able to go with?" Krillin asked. He stood next to Vegeta, feeling strange to be just as tall as the saiyajin fighter.

"Yes, I had to ask Frieza to allow you to go, and he actually said yes."

"Great!" Goku said, standing and pounding a fist into one hand. "When do we go?"

Vegeta let out a small, relieved sigh and smirked. "Now."

…………..

Six space pods blasted off from Frieza's base. It would take a week of travel to reach this planet, but the warriors didn't mind. Whatever it took to get them there and then home was good enough for them. The sleeping mist filled their pods, and they flew through the silent blackness of space.

Goku awoke feeling achy and cramped. A hard convulsion had shaken him awake and he stared out of his red, domed space pod window. He was surprised to have arrived already. Vegeta's short form appeared through the red, plastic-like material. Impatiently, the small saiyajin kicked Goku's pod.

"Move it, Kakerotto. I want to get this jewel and get out of here as soon as possible."

The door to his pod opened and Vegeta watched as the dopey saiyajin warrior exited his ship yawning. Goku was surprised to see his other friends standing in their earth clothes. He took the hint at their impatient expressions that he should do the same. Eventually, all five warriors stood in their usual fighting attire. Vegeta turned to them.

"I see that you all forgot your scouters."

They grinned sheepishly and laughed nervously.

"Good," he said, surprising all of them, "I know that you'll make the stupid mistake of saying something that you shouldn't have said and broadcast it all over Frieza's base."

Krillin's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What about you? You have your scouter and you can read power levels now."

Vegeta scowled. "I know how to turn it off, fool! Besides, I need it in case Frieza or one of his men needs to contact me. Having no signal or response would cause great suspicion among them….especially now."

"Why's that?" Goku asked.

Vegeta didn't exactly want to reveal the death threat that he had received from his so-called master. He turned away angrily and wrapped his tail tightly around his waist.

"Come on, let's find this jewel and leave as soon as possible."

He began to walk away and realized that the others were not following. He turned quickly and saw their confused expressions.

"Well?"

"Uh, Vegeta? How exactly do we find this thing? I mean, it could be anywhere!" Krillin whined.

The young saiyajin sighed at the stupid question. "We just _politely _ask the natives where it's at."

The earth fighters disliked the way the arrogant child said politely. They said nothing, though, and followed the armor-clad warrior as he blasted off from the ground and made his way to nearby civilization. They flew over the beautiful planet that looked much like earth. There were giant forests and insanely steep hills and cliffs covered with dark green moss and grass. The trees towered over the land and were brightly colored with blue and green leaves. Animals of all sorts frolicked through the wilderness and the warm air carried the scent of flowers and sweet sap.

In an opening away from the forest, there was a small civilization. Houses and buildings shaped like domes sat upon dark, brown dirt and patches of dark green grass. Many of the inhabitants saw the six bright lights making their way towards them and they panicked, screamed, and ran into their homes. The village leaders stood defiantly as the strange beings landed in front of them.

The natives of this planet were large and burly. They had cavemen-like appearances and wore dull, ragged clothing. They looked human, but every one of them was large, muscular, and hairy. A definite energy radiated from theses leader men. Vegeta remembered vaguely watching these beings take down Nappa and Radditz with strange weapons. First they had used jagged clubs made of some sort of metal, and then they pulled out huge guns that had suppressed the two saiyajins' energies. He had been so out of from being poisoned that he couldn't remember anything too well of this mission.

"What is it that you want?" The biggest warrior asked. He had shoulder length brown hair, a scraggly beard, unintelligent brown eyes, and stood at about seven feet.

Goku leaned over and whispered in Vegeta's ear, "Don't go attacking these guys, Vegeta. Keep your cool."

"Hmph!"

Vegeta stepped forward, being completely covered in the giant's shadow. A casual, arrogant smirk sat on Vegeta's face and he crossed his arms.

"I require the Schakine jewel. Hand it over and no one will get hurt."

The four dull creatures before them laughed. Their condescending nature began to anger the prince. He eyed them closely, checking to se if they held any weapons. One carried a wickedly sharp, metal spear that had thin, jagged wires on it and another held a large, fat club made of some sort of wood.

"This village does not have it. And even if we did, we would not hand it over to the likes of you. Now leave or you'll get hurt."

The anger now seemed uncontrollable within the saiyajin. He knew that he didn't have enough power to take down all four of these goons and he knew that even if he tried to attack head on, his stupid earth allies would stop him. His dark, brown eyes glanced behind him. Or would they?

Without hesitation, Vegeta sent a quick, thin ki blast through the head of one of the Pyargrit leaders. They, too, without hesitating let out crazed howls and rushed the arrogant prince.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in shock.

He knocked the young fighter down and sent a powerful wave of energy toward the three remaining oafs. The power was enough to knock them away and knock them out, but suddenly the entire village exploded from their houses. Goku cringed, grabbed Vegeta roughly down the scruff of uniform and blasted into the sky.

"Come on, guys!"

The six fighters followed him quickly and they sped into the woods. Hidden deep within the lush, green forests, Goku landed and angrily threw Vegeta to the ground. The proud saiyajin sat on the wet grass; his arms folded and face pouting as all five warriors glared at him.

"Vegeta! I told you to keep your cool! Why did you just kill that guy heartlessly?" Goku hollered.

"He pissed me off!"

"This is not going to work," Piccolo said. "These natives probably have to handle invaders a lot. They're not going to tell us anything. I say we try one more village, see if we can get a lead, then try to find this jewel."

Vegeta stood angrily.

"They're not going to say. Once villagers swear to protect something they never go back on their word. The only way to get information is to beat it out of someone!"

"No!" Gohan spoke up. "We're not going to allow you to just beat someone to death. We're going to ask, try to get information respectfully, and you're not going to say anything, Vegeta."

Fury swept through him as the teenager ordered him around. "Listen punk!" Vegeta growled. "I am older than you and more powerful, so watch it and don't order me around!"

Gohan couldn't hide the sneaky grin appearing on his face. "At the moment, I'm older and more powerful."

Before Vegeta could open his mouth to reply, Piccolo cut in. "Enough of this! We need to get going."

Again the six fighters blasted off to another village. This time, upon landing, Piccolo placed one of his green hands on Vegeta's yellow shoulder armor. The small saiyajin seethed, but crossed his arms and stood angrily. Goku made his way to the middle of the quiet village. Suddenly, three giant, Neanderthal aliens rushed up to him. The orange gi saiyajin grinned childishly and gave a small wave. The three brutes stopped and gawked at the strange warrior.

"Are you the fighters who have just attacked our neighbor village?"

Goku grew serious and respectful. He bowed slightly and stood defiantly. "Unfortunately, there was a misunderstanding and yes, one of our men attacked one of yours. I am awfully sorry for the incident and wish that we could possibly clear this up."

An expression of loathing swept across the middle Pyargrit inhabitant. He was about as tall as Goku, but extremely muscular and bulky. He had several bad teeth and held a large, iron cannon.

"What is it that you want?"

Goku stared the creature in his deep blue eyes. "We are seeking the Schakine jewel."

This did not settle well with the creatures.

"That's what everyone seeks. And no one ever gets it!"

"But do you know what it does?" Goku cried. "We need it to save the universe!"

The three warriors laughed.

"The Schakine Jewel does not work in the ways of universal ways. It contains our lord, the Pyargritian Spirit!"

At these words, the three warriors did a bizarre dance, closely resembling the Ginyu Force's strange poses. Dumbfounded, the six defenders of earth could only stare. These weird Pyargrit people believed that their god lived in the Schakine jewel.

"Um, excuse me," Eighteen said politely, stepping forward and interrupting the weird dance. The three, large aliens stared at the blonde woman. "Perhaps, would it be ok if we got a look at this jewel? We have traveled so far, and even getting to see such a holy jewel would really raise our spirits."

She could feel the eyes of her friends gazing at her as she spouted out this ridiculous lie. The three dumb faces stared at her.

"Not even we travel to see the jewel!" A Pyargrit on the left yelled. "The sinking sands and homes of the Shanshee are surrounding it! It is far too hot and humid for us Pyargrits to travel through!"

"Fool!" yelled the middle brute, waving his cannon at his friend. "Too much info!"

Goku grinned at the three Pyargrits at the newly received information. He looked back at his friends and made thumbs up.

"So is this place far, or is it right around the corner?"

The three warriors glared at him.

"You are not to go near it!" The middle one roared.

He raised his gun and aimed it at Goku. Vegeta's stomach plummeted as he realized what Kakerotto was about to do. The saiyajin was going to try to reflect it!

"Fool!" Vegeta yelled, wrenching away from Piccolo's grasp. "Do not let the beam from that gun hit you!"

Goku let out a panicked squeal as a pink beam of light shot at him. He leapt over it and the other earth fighters scattered. Vegeta grinned as he felt his saiyajn urges kick in and the feeling of annihilation overcome him. One part told him to keep his energy under control and keep his cool. But his thirteen year old a mental state plainly said "Fuck off."

The Pyargrit on the right drew back a long dagger and sped toward Goku. The powerful saiyajin readied himself for the slow creature, but was caught of guard as a small blue blur flew past him.

"Vegeta, NO!"

A gloved fist plowed into the already, flat face of the large creature. As the Pyargrit on the right fell, he flung his arm up and slashed Vegeta's arm with is dagger. Enraged now the young saiyajin felt himself lose control. He rushed forward, planning to put an end to the enemy before him but an insanely powerful fist plowed into his face. Vegeta was sent flying into one of the large trees that surrounded the village. He felt blood running into his eyes, and he allowed himself to regain control as his mind cleared.

A few minutes later, he saw Goku's blue boots making their way to him. He didn't even raise his head. He knew he was in trouble.

"I thought we had agreed that you wouldn't go killing people anymore."

Vegeta let his tail flop in annoyance and he closed his eyes.

"Well, I didn't kill any of them, did I?"

"I had to stop you."

Finally Vegeta lifted his head and his skull throbbed painfully. He put a gloved hand to his temple and looked at the blood on his fingers.

"God damn, Kakerotto," he snarled.

Goku sighed and helped Vegeta to his feet. The other fighters were making their ways toward the two saiyajins. Vegeta squinted and looked over Goku's shoulder to see all three, large Pyargrits piled on top of each other, passed out.

"Sorry, Vegeta. I forgot that you couldn't handle—"

He stopped short and smirked sheepishly. Goku did forget that he wasn't handling the usually strong Vegeta and had used too much power in his punch. He did feel bad about sending his friend flying into a tree, but at least he hadn't ruthlessly killed anyone. The others met up and they stood around the two siayajins.

"Brilliant, Vegeta," Krillin complained. "Real bright."

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms. He had always liked the feeling of towering, or at least standing higher than the short human, but he couldn't do that at the moment. In fact, the once bald monk was probably more powerful, too. Angrily Vegeta scowled at his allies.

"Well, at least we know what kind of environment this stupid jewel is in." He retorted.

"Then we should go search for it," Eighteen said.

"We're spreading out."

All of the Z fighters turned to Vegeta. He looked at them defiantly.

"We're going to separate and search for the jewel on our owns. At least, I'm going alone."

"But Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed. "It's too dangerous around here for us to be traveling alone!"

The young saiyajin sneered and chuckled. "Then you all can travel together. I, for one, am leaving to search by myself. I've been on this planet before, I won't make the same stupid mistake twice."

And with that, the arrogant fighter blasted from the ground and flew into the blue sky. The other fighters felt their annoyance rise.

"Fine!" Krillin yelled. "See what happens when you get hurt and can't fight off your enemy!"

Goku sighed. The brash saiyajin was just too much to handle sometimes.

"Listen," Goku said. "Just keep your minds open in case his ki suddenly changes. He may need our help if he lands himself in trouble.

"Somehow, that wouldn't surprise me," Gohan muttered.

Vegeta flew quickly over the tops of the green and blue trees. His dark eyes scanned the ground and he tried to see through openings of the treetops. His anger slowly ebbed away as the warm air of planet Pyargrit swept past his face. He kind of regretted losing his temper and rushing off on his own, but he shook his head.

'_I'm Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyajins. I won't get poisoned again and I won't be defeated if I face the Pyargrit inhabitants.'_

He flew faster and noticed that the air had started to turn clammy and humid. An opening began to make way and trees became less and less. He halted suddenly as he gazed down at a sandy part of the land among the towering trees. In the middle of this yellow sand, sat a large, brown stump, and upon that large brown stump there was tall, narrow piece of something that was somewhat jagged, rough, and jade green.

An ecstatic grin appeared on the young boy's face and rushed toward the jewel. Something snapped in his mind though and he pulled up quickly, hovering just above the thing. He knew better than to go zooming into a protective area. He hadn't even been anywhere near the Schakine jewel on his last visit and he got attacked by the creatures that poisoned him.

"Just take it nice and slow. Look before you leap," he told himself.

Vegeta landed near the Schakine jewel. The sinking sands that the Pyargrit warriors had talked about surrounded him, and he stood on the patch of Pyargrit land that held the stump that the jewel sat upon. Behind the sinking sand, large trees circled him in. The young fighter looked around and focused his senses. He only felt small energies around him that were probably little, weak animals. He cautiously approached the brown stump and gazed at the green energy jewel.

It held no shine or glimmer. It was actually quite dull and stood only about one foot long. Rough indents and small points stuck out of it, and smudges of dirt and moss were evident on the surface. Vegeta's small hands wrapped around it and he pulled. It didn't even move! He pulled again, placing his feet against the stump and pulling until his head arched back and teeth ground together. Nothing. He released it, panting slightly, and feeling greatly annoyed.

He certainly didn't want to send out any of his energy to catch his friends' attention and ask for help. He decided to handle it the saiyajin way. He backed up, careful to avoid the so-called quick sand and formed an energy beam in his hand. If the stump wouldn't release the jewel, he would have to use pure energy. The light blue energy shimmered in his hand as he aimed it at the broken piece of tree holding his treasure. Just as he was about to fire, he heard a rustle in the bushes on the other side of the trees. He stopped and tuned his ears. A low animal chatter was heard and he eliminated the energy from his hand, his heart racing.

From the trees and bushes emerged dozens of large, low crawling beasts. They seemed to be the guardians of the Schakine jewel. The sight of these creatures caused Vegeta's stomach to drop. He recognized them clearly.

They traveled on four short legs and were armored with brown, rough plates, almost looking like earth dinosaurs. They had flat, armored heads and what looked like metal whiskers sticking from their mouths and cheeks. Yellow eyes glared at the intruder trying to steal their property.

Vegeta's dark eyes widened with fear as the creatures loomed from the shadows. He was fast, but he knew that they had lightning fast reflexes. He also knew how much poison was held in one of their "metal" whiskers. In the past, he had only been hit twice by the tiny, sharp spears, but the poison was enough to cause him to become disoriented, half-paralyzed, weak, and nauseous. He stood still and waited for the creatures to react. Hopefully, if he stood sill, they would leave.

Unfortunately, the dozens of armored reptilian creatures eyed him hungrily. The impatient saiyajin decided that he had waited long enough. He concentrated his power, trying to bring back at least some of his power and training on earth. Thinking he had gained enough energy, he leapt into the air.

Instantly he felt three spiky, spears fly into him. He let out an enraged growl as he ripped a thin spear from his neck, shoulder, and thigh. He formed energy in his hands and sent a crazy barrage of ki blasts at the armored creatures. The ground exploded and a cloud of dust billowed over the attacking beasts. Vegeta grinned as he waited for the smoke to clear. His grin quickly evaporated as the dust cleared and the creatures stood their ground, staring up at him. He hissed angrily and prepared another attack. He was interrupted, though, as a spear was suddenly launched at him. He dodged but let out a pained scream as another spear hit right below the eye. Blinded with agony, he fell onto the ground and writhed, trying to pull the narrow stick from the skin underneath his left eye.

He succeeded in pulling the spear out, just to find that he was suddenly sinking quickly. He had fallen into the yellow sand. In a panic he squirmed and kicked out, but this only made matters worse. He sank faster and he could see a few of the beasts approaching him, ready to launch some more of their wiry quills. The sand had now reached his neck and he let out a frustrated cry.

'_No! I've come too far! I'm not going to die like this!'_

A sudden strength filled him and with all his might he pushed his energy from him and created a gap through the sand. He rose out of the wet mess and hovered above the creatures. He created a barrier with all the strength he could muster and avoided being hit by the army of quills being shot his way. He felt some pain behind his knee, but with an enraged yell he blew out an immense amount of energy and sent the armored animals flying far into the distance. He felt his energy slipping and he lowered himself to the nearest land, which happened to be on the other side of the quick sand and away from jewel. He tried to control his slipping energy, but he couldn't. It felt as if it was all seeping out of him.

The pain behind his knee hit again and he slowly glanced at his aching appendage. One of the tiny spears stuck out from behind his leg. A sudden panic washed over him. Five quills had hit him. If he had gotten so ill from getting hit by two, how could he manage to live by getting hit by five?

He couldn't dwell on this problem as something long, brown, and spiked suddenly lunged at him. His reflexes were too slow and he was too weak to avoid being hit. The trees were alive! One long vine had stretched from one of the giant blue trees. The vine held long, spiky thorns and had whipped itself at the boy lying on the ground before it.

Vegeta let out a scream of pain as the spiky vine slammed into his ribs. Two long thorns broke through his armor and plunged into flesh. The vine lifted up again and came flying down at a ferocious speed. Vegeta, too overcome by pain, lay defenseless as the vine wrapped tightly around his ankle, breaking flesh and thorns digging into his muscles and bone.

Reacting only on sheer instinct Vegeta sat up and began to wildly blast his remaining energy at the tree and the vine. A wild blast caught the vine at its base, and it was cut off from the tree. Vegeta stared for a bit at the sight of the severed branch and he let himself fall back against the wet grass. The vine was still tightly wrapped around his ankle, but it no longer lived or wrapped itself tighter.

Blood leaked from the wound in his side and past the thorns digging into his ankle. He trembled slightly, as he tried to gather his thoughts. It was hard, though. Whenever he tried to make a plan, his mind wandered and he felt as if he would pass out. Shit, he needed to contact the others, but he couldn't even manage to hold a clear thought. He lay on the wet, cool, green grass, his mind slipping and his body weakening. He told himself that he would not fall for the same trick twice, and sure enough, he did. What a fool he was, he thought to himself. He hoped that the others would feel his slipping power level soon and rescue him.


	12. The poison sets in

'Oh how exciting! The Schakine jewel has been found, Vegeta has been injured and poisoned, and time is running out! Are you excited? Because I know I am!'

Chapter 12

Vegeta shivered on the ground as his energy ebbed away. He began to remember the awful experience he had long ago when he first visited Pyargrit. After being stabbed by two of the poisoned quills, he became so disoriented that he couldn't even stand or think straight. His stomach had leapt and jumped queasily and he trembled uncontrollably. He remembered having no pain, but he had only been stabbed twice. This was five times, now.

His bleary eyes turned and looked at the thick, thorny vine wrapped around his ankle. A throbbing ache ran up his leg as blood seeped from the wound. He slowly placed a hand over the ribs on his right side and saw blood covering his hand. He moaned miserably as pain wracked his body and the world spun whenever he moved his head. He tried to raise himself up, but his strength seemed to have completely vanished and his muscles felt numb.

His teeth began to chatter as his body started to twitch and jerk. Sweat poured down his face and he felt himself gasping for a breath. He wondered why none of the others sensed his weakening power level yet and cursed himself for being so weak and stupid.

'You think you're stupid? Look at Kakerotto, now that's dumb.'

He let out a shallow laugh. A sudden delirious giddiness began to flow through him and his eyelids drooped in exhaustion. Trembling even more, the small saiyajin tried to move his head, but he couldn't. Clenching his teeth he tried with all his might to move some part of himself, but nothing happened. Panic washed over him as he realized he had become paralyzed. His insides began to squirm and a revolting wave of nausea flew through him. He groaned and tried to curl up, but he couldn't. He lay helplessly on his side, hidden behind bushes and away from the Schakine jewel.

'I'm glad I feel no pain, though.'

As soon as he thought this, the nauseous sensation quickly turned to intense pain and it stabbed through his gut and he groaned in agony. His whole body shook from the intense attack and his vision began to gray. He wished that his muscles were not so painfully tense, but he could do nothing to relax them. They jerked and twitched and caused the young warrior to gasp in short breathes. His chest tightened as well and he felt himself choking. He tried to call out for help, but his throat was suddenly too dry and seemed to be squeezing shut. Vegeta lay on the wet, cold grass, gasping and wheezing, only making small noises of pain.

The Z fighters had decided to spread out, too, but stay within a close distance from each other. Krillin flew through the warm air, scanning the ground for any signs of the environment that the Pyargrit warriors had explained. Earlier, he and the others had noticed a slight change in Vegeta's energy, but thought nothing of it. It didn't seem like he was in mortal danger. Perhaps he had just lowered it to sneak up on something.

The warm air slowly began to grow thicker and more humid, and Krillin noticed that the trees had begun to grow sparse. He saw areas of sandy ground, and then he stopped completely. Below him he saw a large, mossy stump with a narrow, jade green gem on it. He grinned with ecstasy and flew down to the treasure.

Delirium had overcome the young saiyajin. The trembling was causing his muscles to ache and the quick stabs of agonizing pain brought waves of nausea and blinding torture. He so wanted to curl into a tight ball and pass out, but he couldn't move. Even trying to raise his head was an unmanageable task. His twisting vision caused the scenery around him to change colors and melt away and return again.

Through the miserable aching and stomach twisting he saw a blur of orange land in front of the Schakine jewel. In his feverish mind he was able to distinguish the short form. Trying his best to get to his senses straight, he tried to call out. His throat was so tight, though, and his tongue felt like sandpaper. He realized that he was constantly trying to swallow, but there was no wetness in his mouth at all. He tried to call Krillin's name again, but no words escaped.

A frustrated panic washed over him and he wanted to scream. The only noises he could manage were quick "uhs" and "ughs". He trembled harder as he tried to get out some louder sound to catch the human's attention, but he quickly grew exhausted. He felt his eyelids slip further down and he could do nothing to stop it.

Krillen licked his lips anxiously and gripped the mossy looking gem. He pulled and the thing didn't even move. Sweat beaded on his head and he brushed his recently new black hair from his eyes. 'Damn, I need Goku to help me with this one.'

The short human looked up into the sky and was about blast off and locate his best friend. One of Vegeta's glazed eyes opened and he could see an abstract figure of colors preparing to blast off into the sky. Overcome by delirious panic now, the young child tired to call out again. With all the strength he could muster he yelled out Krillen's name….and it only came out in a silent whisper. He clenched his stomach tight and tired to yell again, having the same effect. He let out a defeated whimper. Suddenly, the saiyajin's teeth clenched as mind-numbing pain stabbed through his entire body. It felt as if red-hot pokers were sticking into all of his muscles and through his bones. He choked out a strangled moan and felt a splitting pain shoot through his head. He squeezed his eyes shut as his world spun and cause extreme nausea.

Krillen was just about to launch himself into the sky when he heard a miserable, pained groan come from the bushes on the other side of the yellow sand where he stood. His stomach sank as he realized that he was not going to like what he saw beyond the green shrubs. He hopped over the wet sand and parted the bushes slowly. He let out a nervous grimace as he caught a glimpse of blue. Before him lay the small saiyajin. He laid on his right his side, one hand rested in front of his stomach where blood surrounded the white glove, flowing from a wound on his ribs. His eyes hardly held any color as they gazed at Krillen's feet with no recognition or movement. Blood ran from underneath his left eye where a small hole was evident from the spear that had hit him. Krillen's dark eyes traveled over the panting boy before him. He saw a large, brown vine with wicked thorns on it wrapped tightly around the saiyajin's ankle, and saw the small pool of blood formed underneath the injured appendage.

Krillen realized that whatever had attacked Vegeta may still have been in the area. He got into a fighting stance and gazed around, opening up all of his senses. After a minute or two, he realized that he was alone. Krillen knew that they needed help quick, so he powered up and sent out a wave of telepathic thought to his friends.

'Guys! I found the jewel and Vegeta! He's seriously injured and needs help right now!'

The short human then relaxed and moved forward. He crouched next to the wounded saiyajin and discovered that his breathing was quick and labored. He was practically panting and he kept swallowing strangely, as is his throat was as dry as sand. Krillen saw the quaking shivering that had overcome the feverish child and he placed a hand on Vegeta's forward. He was surprised that the usually arrogant fighter didn't even pull away or acknowledge his presence.

Sweat was running down Vegeta's face and his eyes stared absent-mindedly into space. Krillen's stomach churned nervously as his ally kept letting out quick gasps and noises. Every few seconds Vegeta's mouth would move wordlessly and then he would let out a string of short "uh, uh uh uh uhs".

"How do you always get yourself into these things?" Krillen muttered.

The small human could feel Vegeta's body shivering and jerking as pain and fever swept through his small form. The saiyajin's eyes squeezed shut suddenly and he let out a low, long moan. Krillen stared in pity at his young friend and wished that he could do something for him. He wondered if Vegeta had been poisoned again and hoped that whatever had done it wasn't around to get him, too.

Suddenly, the four power levels (three actually since Eighteen has no power level that the earthlings can sense) shot through Krillen's head. He stood up quickly and hopped over the yellow sand again and stood in the opening where the Schakine jewel sat. Looking into the bright sky, he saw his four friends land around him. Gohan turned and looked at the tree stump behind him.

"Is that it? Doesn't look to powerful to me."

Goku smirked and turned to Krillen. Quickly turning serious he frowned with worry.

"Where's Vegeta?"

Krillen made an expression of intense pity and pointed beyond the bushes.

"I…I think he got poisoned like before. He's in pretty bad shape."

Eighteen, Krillen, Piccolo, Gohan, and Goku slowly stepped toward the dark green shrubbery. The serious mood was broken as Goku let out a high-pitched squeal as his foot sank into the yellow sand surrounding them. Piccolo and Gohan cringed and quickly helped pull the klutzy saiyajin from the sandy goop. His leg was released from the quick sand and he wiped his forehead off with the back of his arm.

"Woo! That was a close one!"

His friends sighed and shook their heads and they hopped over the yellow sand. Goku parted the bushes and gasped. He rushed to Vegeta's side and inspected the injuries. Krillen noticed that the shaking and short breaths had gotten worse.

"He needs help quick," Krillen told them.

Goku placed a hand on the small saiyajin's side. He peered closely at the gazed over eyes and feverish chattering. He shook the injured warrior slightly, trying to get a reaction from him. Vegeta made none.

"Vegeta, come on. Wake up."

He shook him again; this time causing the young boy to squeeze his eyes shut and moan in pain. Vegeta was dimly aware of the colorful blurs around him. He knew that one of these creatures was touching him, and any amount of movement at all sent shock waves of pain through his bones. God, he just wanted to go home. He wanted this agony and gut-wrenching nausea to leave. And the shaking didn't help; in fact it made everything much worse.

Goku's grip tightened on the young boy's side and he shook him again. The bigger saiyajin didn't want to harm his friend, but he needed him to stay awake, or at least, semi-conscious. He was afraid that if Vegeta fell asleep or drifted away, he might never wake up again.

A confused and slow anger drifted into Vegeta's sub consciousness as the annoying figure kept shaking him. It reminded him of Bulma trying to wake him after a long day of training. Dammit! Why couldn't that bitch just leave him alone? Again he was shaken as a muffled voice continued to speak to him. He tried to raise his head to see who was confronting him, but he felt numb all over except for the continuous shocks of pain and queasiness.

'Maybe I have no head. I'm like, that headless horseman thing that I read about on earth!'

The fighters around stared in confusion as Vegeta's thin mouth cracked into a strange grin. They were even more shocked when he his trembling body began to shake with concealed laughter.

"Um, Vegeta?"

The dumb voice rang through Vegeta's head and he slowly realized that it was his rival. What a bastard.

"Ka…Ka…kakakarr…"

The earth warriors leaned in closer to try and hear what the feverish saiyajin was trying to say. His voice was so light and scratchy; they were amazed he even had the energy to say small syllables.

"Relax, Vegeta," Piccolo boomed. "Save your strength."

"Gr…gr..green…green man-ta-ta-talkin'," Vegeta stammered.

He then tried to laugh at his strange joke and pain shot through his body. His eyes clenched shut again and he moaned. Again, he began to breath in short "uh uh huh…ughs" as his friends stared at him with intense pity.

"He's completely delirious," Eighteen said.

"He needs help, but where can we find any?" Gohan asked.

Goku looked at his friends. He wasn't sure what they should do. They were so close to the end and they were not going to lose Vegeta when they had finally found the Schakine jewel.

"Maybe," Goku started, "maybe we can go ask the Pyargrit people for help."

"Are you nuts?" Krillen demanded. "These people are totally out to get us and Vegeta. They won't help!"

"Well we need to do something!" Goku yelled, accidentally frightening his small friend. In a kinder tone he replied, "Vegeta doesn't have much time. We should at least try."

The Z fighters gazed at the poisoned prince. The wounds from the thorny vine were still bleeding and he was now chattering delirious, completely unaware of what he was saying. Goku leaned over and grabbed the tree limb that was wrapped tightly around the young saiyajin's bleeding ankle. He unwrapped it and ripped the thorns from the thin foot. Vegeta let out a quick gasp and a small whimper.

"Sorry," Goku whispered. He leaned over and prepared to gather the small warrior in his arms, but as soon as he moved the fallen prince, Vegeta let out a choked cry.

"What's wrong?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan's face stared with concentration.

"I learned about this in high school," he said. "All poisons have different affects. I fear that this one may have inflamed his internal organs. It may also have weakened his muscles and bones and heightened his nervous system, causing any pressure or movement to cause him intense pain."

The earth warriors around him stared at the intelligent half-saiyajin. He saw their impressed faces and blushed. Goku's goofy grin quickly turned into a frown as Vegeta let out another pain gasp and groan.

"But we have to move him. We can't just leave him here. Even if we find a Pyargrit to help him, he won't travel here. Remember what that one in the village said. Not even the warrior Pyargritians will travel to this area."

"Yeah," Krillen replied. "I'm sure if we fly at top speed to the nearest village, Vegeta won't die or anything."

"We'll have to travel quick, though," Piccolo said.

Goku nodded and placed his arms around Vegeta again, preparing to pick him up. Alarms went off in his head as the world spun and pain exploded in his body.

"No!" He managed to gasp. No more pain! "No…p..pl..please, don't touch me!"

Goku sat in shock at the tortured plea and held the fallen warrior to him. Both saiyajins were on the ground and Vegeta was practically sitting in Goku's lap. The large saiyajin closed his eyes and began to gather up his small friend tighter in his arms. Vegeta let out an anguished cry as it felt as if all his bones were shattering and his muscles were deteriorating.

"Please, please, don't." Vegeta gasped, the harsh words feeling as if they were ripping through his completely dry mouth. The other warriors stood in shock at the strange behavior and weak pleading of the always-arrogant prince.

With great regret and much guilt, Goku gathered up Vegeta fully and stood up. The small saiyajin's eyes rolled in his head as he sat in a crouched position in Goku's strong arms. The bending at the waist caused immense, burning pain to erupt in Vegeta's abdomen. The Z fighters watched with much worry as Vegeta's face scrunched with horrific pain and his breath became even shorter. The pain was unbearable. Vegeta convulsed suddenly and his face became stark white.

"Ah…uh, uh, uh….huuukkkk!"

A sudden stream of dark red blood streamed from Vegeta's mouth. It leaked all over himself and Goku. He felt the once spinning, blurry, colorful world become a gray, dull haze and then he felt nothing at all.

"Shit!" Eighteen cried, flying back. "He needs some serious help!"

Without hesitating, the five fighters blasted off, following their senses and heading toward the nearest village. Goku glanced down at the shivering saiyajin in his arms. His mouth was hanging slightly open as blood slowly seeped from his lips. His usually tan skin was white as paper and an unhealthy darkness sat underneath his eyes. His breath still came in short and he kept making quick, pained noises, but his eyes were no longer open and he was no longer jabbering incoherently.

Ahead of them, a larger village than the others appeared. Large, brown domed buildings came into view and they flew at top speed to the center of the village. Instantly three large warriors burst forward. Two of them were huge, seven-foot tall brutes and one was a six-foot something, tall, burly, terrifying woman. Before they could attack the earth warriors Goku called out to them to stop.

"Listen!" He cried, carrying a weak and gasping Vegeta. "We are not here for a fight! We have a wounded fighter and wish for your assistance."

The one Pyargrit caveman in the middle carried one of the large, energy catching guns. The woman to the side also held a gun cannon. The giant on the left held a large, steel club. The three oafs looked at each other in confusion.

"Are you the ones who attacked our fellow village?"

Goku gave them a saddened look of apology and nodded his head slightly.

"There was a misunderstanding and mistakes were made," he had to explain again. "We just need some help, please!"

The lead Pyargritian growled and stepped forward. "Anyone who attacks our people will receive no help! We will only protect our people and avenge the deaths of our warriors!"

Goku looked at his friends. He stepped back and stood among his allies.

"Any bright ideas?"

Piccolo crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to think. He gazed at his powerful friend and scowled.

"First, I think we should put Vegeta down and out of harms way."

Goku's eyes widened. "We're not looking for a fight."

Piccolo snapped at him. "Well, we're not just going to stand here while they attack us, Goku."

Goku stared forward at the angry inhabitants of the planet and he slowly turned and walked toward the line of trees surrounding the village. He carefully placed the unconscious Vegeta on the ground and walked back over to his friends. The five earth warriors gazed at the three fuming Pyargritians.

"Which one of you killed Ranny from the Herfer village?" The female giant asked.

Goku assumed that she was talking about the first village they had visited. He stood tall and defiant and glared at them.

"Like I said, it was a misunderstanding. We just want you to help our friend and then we can talk."

The giants laughed.

"We don't compromise with the enemy, especially one that killed our people!"

The two fighters with the gun cannons didn't hesitate and they aimed the weapons at Goku. He easily dodged and landed lightly. The others jumped forward and stood with their friend.

"Remember," Gohan muttered, "don't let the beam of those guns touch you."

"Right."

The warriors ran forward now. They were far too slow and burly to slip past the Z fighters. They easily dodged and hopped over the towering creatures, but didn't want to attack them. They weren't evil and were only defending their land.

"Maybe we should just knock them out," Eighteen suggested.

"Then what?" Gohan asked. "Terrify the villagers and force them to tell us to find a cure to Vegeta's poison?"

"What if they don't even have a cure? I mean, what exactly poisoned him?" Krillen wondered.

As the fighters hovered in the air, they didn't notice a few of the villagers exit their homes. They were not as large as the defending warriors, so they could slip past the disputing fighters in the air. One small, Pyargrit child slowly aimed her gun cannon at the blonde woman hovering in the air. She pulled the trigger on the large, steel looking weapon and an extremely powerful pink beam launched itself at her.

As the android opened her mouth to suggest another idea, Goku yelled to her to watch out. A pink explosion lit up their faces as their female friend cried out with sudden pain.

"EIGHTEEN!" Krillen cried, flying to her as she fell. He caught her and missed the gun aimed at his back. The lead warrior pulled his trigger and another pink beam was launched. It hit the small human square in the back and both he and Eighteen fell to the ground.

"Krillen!" Goku hollered.

He flew toward his friend and easily saw the pink beam heading his way. Without thinking he brought back his fist and plowed it into the wave of energy, hoping to launch it back at the Pyargritians, but as soon as the light hit his fist, he felt all of his power evaporate and he could summon no energy. The force knocked him off his feet and flew back a few yards.

"Dad! Are you ok?" His young son asked.

Goku raised himself onto his elbows and he looked into the bright sky. He tried to feel for his power, but it felt as if it was trapped within him. He couldn't summon anything!

"Gohan, I can't get to my power! I think those guns lock it inside of you!"

The young half-saiyajin stared in disbelief. He powered up a bit more and felt his anger rising.

"Time to take them down!"

Before the young fighter could attack, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Gohan, wait," Piccolo boomed. "Now, not only do we need an antidote for Vegeta, we need them to undo this lock on your father's, Krillen's, and Eighteen's energy. We can't just take everyone down."

The angry teenager tried to relax and think. He glanced down at his dazed father and two friends who were now just stirring. The entire village exited their homes and surrounded the powerless warriors on the ground.

"Shit, so what do we do?"

Piccolo looked around at the ground now littered with large, burly creatures dressed in loin clothes and rags. Several warriors stood around Krillen and Eighteen and aimed their weapons at them. Several more villagers surrounded Goku and threatened him with their weapons.

"Now!" yelled the lead warrior as he aimed his gun directly at Goku's head. "You two will come down, we'll trap your energy, and then we'll decide what to do with you. If you two refuse, we kill your friends!"

Gohan growled angrily and hovered forward a bit.

"We're fast. You think we can grab all three of them before they shoot or attack?"

Piccolo growled low in his throat. "Normally we would, but we would have to save four."

His young trainee turned to him quickly. Four? Gohan's sharp eyes noticed a group of villagers making their way toward the unmoving form of Vegeta. Wheels turned in his head as he tried to think of a plan. Even if he powered up to a super-saiyajin, that would take time and one moment of doubt from one of these oafs, they wouldn't hesitate to fire their weapons on his friends. And even worse, once he and Piccolo got one group of their friends, they wouldn't hesitate to destroy or hurt the other remaining members.

Gohan looked at his dad for support, but he was lost in thought, too. Time was running out for Vegeta, and all of his other friends were in harms way. He'd been in sticky situations before, but this one was too risky when one life was almost close to ending. He glanced down at the bloody, trembling form of Vegeta and worried. He and Piccolo needed to do something now.

……..

'Well, that's that for now. Sorry for leaving it at a cliffhanger, but I need to form ideas! Trust me, the next chapter will be quite exquisite! Will Vegeta and the others make it out alive? Read and REVIEW! Thanks!


	13. Could he bea SuperSaiyajin?

Chapter 13

Sweat ran desperately down young Gohan's face and his nervous eyes scanned the ground below him. His father was sitting on the ground surrounded by four Pyargritians, one leveling a gun cannon at his head. Krillen held Eighteen who was still not fully awake as several oafs circled them and four Pyargritians grouped around the unconscious form of Vegeta. The head Pyargrit man stood on the ground, grinning triumphantly up at Gohan.

"Come down you two! If I even see either of you make move to attack, I will not hesitate to give the order to kill your friends." He turned his big head toward the large warrior aiming the dangerous weapon at Gohan's father. "If you see those two disappear or even flinch suspiciously, shoot."

Gohan turned to his old mentor. Piccolo had an expression of intense concentration. He hovered in the air in his purple fighting clothes, his antennae blowing with the wind.

"Gohan, do you think that we can get them in time?"

The young semi-saiyajin gave his friend a look of nervousness.

"I think that I can be quick enough to grab my father. I think you'd be quick enough to grab Eighteen and Krillen, but Vegeta is further away. You heard that guy down there, if they so much as see us move, they'll kill someone."

"WELL?" Boomed the voice of the lead Pyargrit warrior. "If you don't come down here now, we will destroy one of your friends!"

The two fighters snapped their heads toward the large brute on the ground. They had no idea what to do.

"Whatever we do," Gohan said, "we can't let them take away our energy."

The crowds of Pyargrtians glared up at the invaders with anger. They didn't like to be ignored or kept waiting. The pug-faced woman fighter with the gun cannon turned to the lead warrior.

"Come on, Jareed! Let's kill one of these guys already. They're not coming down."

Jareed smirked evilly and scanned the prisoners on the ground. His eyes rested on Goku, then Krillen and Eighteen. His dark brown eyes squinted in the distant as he watched the group of his people surround the wounded fighter by the trees. There was no helping him anyway, might as well get rid of the weakest first. He pointed at his group of villagers that encircled the prince.

"You four!" He called out. "Kill him."

"NO!" Gohan yelled.

"He's injured!" Goku hollered, turning to see what they would do to his weakened ally. "He can't even fight back! Please, we can talk this out!"

The war-crazed creatures ignored these pleas and raised their cruel weapons. The four Pyargritians around Vegeta held wickedly curved clubs that were covered with spikes and thorns.

"Vegeta!" Gohan shouted. "Vegeta wake up! WAKE UP!"

Piccolo growled angrily as the large, burly fighters moved forward.

"Gohan, even if he wakes up, he can't fight them."

Gohan felt his anger rising. He knew that if he attacked the fighters enclosing on Vegeta, they would harm or even destroy his father or friends. But he couldn't just let these disgusting aliens kill Vegeta.

"We have to do something!" Gohan yelled in frustration. "I know he can't turn super-saiyajin or anything, but he could possibly run away."

Deep within Vegeta's mind he sensed a commotion taking place. Voices were yelling and he had no idea where he was. Someone was calling his name and a sense of panic was taking place around him. One puffy eye opened and he saw colorful blurred visions approaching him. His body and mind were completely numb now. He sensed that there was a horrific pain within him, but it seemed very distant. A somewhat peaceful, dreamlike quality hummed throughout his foggy head.

'_Someone is calling to you, Vegeta.'_ A voice in his head said.

"Vegeta!" Gohan yelled again. The young saiyajin thought that he had seen the thirteen-year-old prince stir.

"Stop encouraging him to wake up, Gohan! I don't think we want him awake to see his death approaching him with clubs and spears!"

Krillen watched in panic as the Pyargritians eagerly raised their clubs and took aim. He yelled out with frustration and cradled his wife.

"If only he could turn super-saiyajin!" The small human cried.

'_Yeah, why don't you turn super-saiyajin?' The voices in his head asked._

'_That's right, you're going to be killed, you know.'_

'_Duh, why didn't I think of that?'_

'_So, why don't you?'_

'_Ok, sure, why not?'_

So, Vegeta hopped onto his feet, startling everyone watching. He was in such a dull haze, he didn't realize that his body and mind were screaming for him to lye down and not move. He wasn't even aware of the situation at hand. All he knew was that something had told to him become a super-saiyajin and defend himself. For all he knew, this was just a dream.

Goku and the others watched in shock as Vegeta had suddenly leapt to his feet and stood before the Pyargrit people. He looked awful, though. His eyes were barley open and his skin was still stark white. Blood ran from him and swirled around his once boots. He didn't stand straight like he often did, but somewhat slouched over. His face was blank and sleepy and he held no expression of pain or fear.

"Vegeta?" Goku cried.

The young saiyajin made no response, but stood and stared. Jareed growled angrily and stepped forward.

"Kill him!"

One of the four Pyargrit villagers leapt at the poisoned saiyajin, his brown, caveman clothes blowing in the wind, and a steel, narrow spear rose in his hand. The Z fighters gasped as a small blood stained glove shot through his stomach. With an anguished groan, the Pyargrit person fell in a bloody heap. For a moment there was complete silence as everyone stared in shock. Then, the village exploded in rage. All at once they rushed forward, planning to rip the little warrior apart.

"Vegeta! No, look out!" Krillen yelled.

The earth fighters could only stare in absolute amazement as Vegeta crouched low, his expression still blank and dreamlike as his power drastically began to rise. A blue energy had engulfed him and his energy shot through the roof. Several warriors and villagers flew at him, but were stopped as soon as they hit his barrier of power. One Pyargritian aimed gun cannon at him and fired. The pink beam hit his energy shield and bounced back at the same fighter. The gun had obviously been set to kill, and not trap energy, as the Pyargrit person howled in pain and fell, dead.

"Where did all this power come from?" Eighteen asked softly, just awakening to see the small, dazed fighter taking on the entire village.

"I don't know," Krillen muttered. "But he could get himself killed using this much energy."

Slowly Gohan and Piccolo lowered themselves to the ground. They ran forward to Goku, Krillen, and Eighteen to check if they were ok.

In Vegeta's mind, he still felt dreamy and dazed. He wasn't really sure of what was happening, except that for the first time in a long time, he felt power again. Some part of him was relieved to sense such an immense strength, but every other part of him screamed to him to stop powering up. His bones rattled within him and his muscled twisted as this overwhelming energy coursed through is weakened, inflamed frame. Through his blurred, spinning vision, four forms flew at him. Saiyajin instincts kicking in. He raised his energy even more, sending it far beyond his normal level, because in his mind, he forgot when and where he was, and thought that he could go super-saiyajin.

He launched himself on rickety, shaking legs and brought his arms down in a quick movement. Decapitating the four figures approaching him instantly, he didn't even notice the sound of their bodies hitting the ground.

'_What a bizarre dream,'_ he thought deliriously. _'I can usually hear the sounds of screams.'_

The earth fighters watched in dumbfounded amazement as Vegeta tore easily tore into the Pyargrit inhabitants. His face never changed expression, but his power level still rose. Goku watched with mounting worry for his young friend. One Pyargrit stood behind the battling saiyajin and raised his axe-like weapon and swung it wildly. The sharp blade took off a tip of Vegeta's swinging tail, but there was absolutely no reaction. Eventually that same fighter got a fist sent through his face.

"I don't believe it!" Krillen yelled. "He might actually turn super-saiyjan!"

"That would be awesome!" Gohan cheered.

Goku frowned deeper as he watched Vegeta destroy the village. Not one Pyargrit could lay a hand on him.

"This is bad," he said. His friends turned to him, prying their eyes away from the spellbinding scene. "He has no idea what he's doing. He's reacting purely on instinct because he seems to be in some sort of daze. He's sleep fighting and has no idea what his body can handle."

Krillen gave his friend a sideways smirk. "But if Vegeta can defeat them, none of us will be killed."

Goku shook his head. "Remember when we first fought Vegeta on earth and I performed the Kaio-Ken technique? King Kai had told me to never go over Kaio-ken three or four because the power would tear apart my body, and boy, it hurt like hell. It's the same for Vegeta. He's in a small, thirteen-year-old body. There's no way his little, weaker, and not to mention, poisoned body can handle the power of a super-saiyajin."

The fighters' eyes widened. Gohan gasped and stared at Vegeta, his power now very close to hitting the level of super-saiyajin. He understood the problem now.

"And with this poison in him, his organs are already inflamed and his frame is already extremely weakened. If all of his energy is pushing out of him, one hit to his body could send everything crashing. I mean, remember when my dad merely picked him up, the pressure was too much. If one Pyargrit person lays a hand on him, that could completely destroy his body!"

From within one of the domed houses, an old, Pyargrit man watched his people be slaughtered by a young, strangely acting fighter. He saw the calm, glazed over look in the child's face and knew right away that the Sanshee had poisoned him. He sighed, understanding that he was completely delirious and knew not what he was doing. This certain man was the Pyargrit elder. He was the wisest and most knowledgeable Pyargritian among his people.

He understood that this violence would solve nothing. His people were too foolish to understand, though. They were war-loving people and would not stop until they killed one or all of these new "invaders." His old eyes traveled to the new warriors gathered on the ground. The big one in orange had spoke of peace and a truce, and his people foolishly ignored him. Now look, an uncontrollable fighter was slaughtering them. He loved his people very much, but knew that this situation could have been prevented.

'_Then I am the one to put a stop to this,'_ the large, elderly Pyargritian thought as he slowly made his way down the stares of his large dome house.

Yellow streaks of electricity flashed every so often as Vegeta tore through more oncoming warriors. His body and mind were some numb that he did not feel his bones begin to creak and break. His skin began to rip and tear and his muscles bulged unnaturally and expand, ripping themselves, as well. Blood slowly began to seep from Vegeta's pale lips as the pressure within him had become intolerable for his small form to handle. He kept fighting though. His feverish brain told him to. It said to become a super-saiyajin, and he obeyed.

"Vegeta!" Goku hollered as he saw blood begin to leak onto the green grass. Vegeta's blue spandex material slowly darkened as his body began to break down from too much power. "Stop fighting!"

Not hearing anything, the saiyajin plunged in deeper through the mass of Pyargritians trying to kill him. In an angry scream, a villager aimed another gun, set to kill. A powerful, deep red beam, this time, shot at the young, crazed warrior. Vegeta slammed it with fist. It evaporated the creature before him, but all the bones in Vegeta's small hand shattered. His friends watched as he creepily shook the mangled appendage as if he was trying to rid himself of something nasty that sat upon his fingers and returned to his annihilating of the giant species.

Piccolo gasped and called out to Vegeta to watch out, as two Pyargrit giants leapt from the trees above. Without even turning around, Vegeta raised his power insanely and disintegrated the leaping warriors. He launched off the ground, forming an immense amount of energy in is hand, preparing to incinerate all the villagers around. His body was almost completely broken now, but he felt nothing but the peaceful, dreamy humming in his brain.

He did feel the sudden impact of a giant's fist in his ribs, though. The earth fighters cried out to their friend, as he was about to kill the entire village and one Pyargrit warrior slipped under his sailing form. This Pyargritian was about eight feet tall, and had hands the size of two baseball gloves. He wound up and sent his mighty fist into the already wounded ribs of the small saiyajin.

Vegeta's allies watched as the energy that had formed in his hands disappeared instantly. His dull, colorless eyes widened and his face fell as the impact caused his inflamed organs to collide with his shattering bones and ripping muscles. He was sent flying into the mass of enraged Pyargritians. A triumphant cheer exploded as their large hands gripped the unconscious saiyajin. His entire right side was practically collapsed and blood streamed from the wound where the thorny vine had stabbed him. Blood oozed from his almost blue lips and his shallow breath became short and ragged again as his energy quickly dropped.

Piccolo and Gohan stood and prepared to launch themselves at the crazed mob preparing to tear Vegeta apart. Pandemonium had broken out and the mass was readying itself to destroy the small saiyajin that had killed so many of their people. Just as Piccolo and Gohan approached the villagers, a loud voice boomed across the area. Everyone stopped.

"Stop this nonsense now!"

The Pyargrit quickly turned and bowed at an older, leaner Pyargritian. He wore somewhat nicer clothes of red and mahogany robes. He stood at about seven feet tall and had shorter gray hair. His eyes were dark brown and he looked much older than any of the villagers. He walked slowly down the steps of his domed house and stood before his people.

"You will release that boy!"

Jareed stood tall and bowed quickly. The anger was evident on his large face, though.

"Lord Rand-eil," the large, lead warrior said with frustration. "this….boy, has destroyed many of our people as I'm sure you have seen or felt. These people are here to destroy our planet!"

The earth fighters raised their voices to protest but the elderly Rand-eil raised a wrinkled hand.

"How do you know, Jareed? Did not this young fighter in orange say there was a misunderstanding?"

Jareed's large face turned red as he glared Goku.

"Mere lies. I heard from the other villages that they want to steal out Schakine jewel!"

Lord Rand-eil scowled at his incompetent fighter and gazed at the beaten, bloodied fighter in the strong grip of his people.

"I will be in my home, bring all six of these newcomers into my medical basement."

And with that, the taller, elderly Pyargritian turned and went back into his home. Angrily the Pyargritians muttered and cursed, but roughly hauled Vegeta toward this Rand-eil's home. Jareed approached the five warriors crouched on the ground together.

"Follow me, villains."

The earth fighters glared at him, but did as they were told. They soon found themselves alone in a large white room full of medical supplies and cots. This was the basement of Lord Rand-eil's home. The gray-haired leader entered the room now dressed in what looked like doctor robes. They were a light pearly blue and white and he snapped white, rubber gloves around his old hands. The earth fighters were surprised to see him smile faintly.

"Do sit," he said, indicating a few chairs by the wall of the large room. The earth fighters glanced at each other nervously and shrugged.

"Um, what exactly are we doing here?" Goku asked.

Rand-eil approached Vegeta and slowly removed his broken armor.

"I saw your little situation out there," he spoke. "I believed you when you said there was a misunderstanding. I saw the way this little one fought. The Sanshee have poisoned him. Obviously his delirium drove him to react the way he did…my people are too foolish to understand this, though." He explained bitterly as he inspected Vegeta's injuries.

"Well, I am very sorry, though," Goku replied. "We had absolutely no intention of destruction when we came here."

"What did you come here for?"

Goku looked at is friends nervously.

"The Schakine Jewel."

The wise leader said nothing as he removed Vegeta blue shirt. The protectors of earth winced as they saw his bones sticking at odd angles and a gargantuan bruise and gash on his right ribs.

"That's what I feared," he said simply.

"But not for evil or anything!" Krillen blurted. "Are you aware of the powers this thing possesses?"

Lord Rand-eil nodded. "Of course, it contains our lord and Pyargritian spirit god."

The Z fighters' faces fell. They were hoping that this Pyargritian would be more intelligent than the others, but obviously they were mistaken.

"But I know that it has other powers, as well." This got their attention. "You are not the first to try and take this gem. It must have some sort of strength or energy if people from other galaxies travel so far to try and take it. All I want to know is, why do you want it? What does it do?"

Goku looked at his friends. They shrugged and nodded, giving him the ok to explain the story behind their mission. Goku knew that the pure truth would be their best bet, so he explained, from the very beginning who and what they were. He told him about their time travel, Frieza, the mission, and what the jewel does. Rand-eil stared at them in awe at the story he just heard and forgot about tending to the inured saiyajin before him.

"If this is true," he finally said, "then everyone in the future is in trouble if you don't have this jewel."

Goku nodded seriously. Rand-eil went back to tending to Vegeta.

"It takes a great deal of trust to believe you," he spoke softly. He smiled warmly at Goku. "But I do. I can tell you are not lying. Take the jewel. Save the universe. Bring him home." He added looking at Vegeta.

"Will he be ok?" Piccolo asked darkly.

The intelligent Pyargritian went to one of his cabinets and pulled out a small vial filled with yellow liquid. He walked over to Vegeta and tipped it into his already, open mouth.

"We have no guaranteed antidote," he explained. "But this will slow down the poison greatly. You need to get him back to wherever you came from so he can receive better medical treatment. As for his wounds, he is injured both internally and externally. I will try my best to handle the outer wounds, but our planet is not equipped for such serious injuries."

Goku sighed and stood. He now understood why this man was the leader of his people. He had intelligence. He knew the ways of the world and that's why the dumb, war-crazy Pyargritians looked up to him for answers.

"Go. Get the Schakine jewel and then return and fetch this child."

Goku scratched his head childishly.

"Um, some of us got hit by those gun things and now we can't access our power. And….we don't really know how to get the jewel. It's stuck in a tree stump or something."

Lord Rand-eil sighed. He went to another cabinet and slowly pulled out a large gun cannon. He pressed a few button on it and aimed it at Goku. Before the dopey saiyajin could stop him, he pulled the trigger and Goku was thrown from his feet. He sat up painfully and rubbed his sore butt.

"What was that for!"

"Who's next?"

Goku stood and felt his energy suddenly return to him. He formed a small amount of ki in his hand and then vanished it. He grinned and pointed at Krillen and Eighteen.

"They are."

With their energy now returned, the five fighters blasted off and headed back toward the area that held the jewel. Lord Rand-eil told them that to release the jewel, they needed to tickle the stump.

"This is a weird planet," Piccolo muttered as they headed toward the jewel.

As they flew, Gohan thought to himself. Goku saw his son's serious expression and smiled.

"What's up, son?"

Gohan shook his head out of his thoughts and looked at his father.

"So, when we get this jewel, are we going to go straight to earth again, or we going back to Frieza's base?"

"Earth of course!" Goku laughed.

"But what about Vegeta? Does Bulma have the materials to help him? He's in pretty bad shape."

"I remember her saying that when we return, we will return in our regular bodies. So that means that when Vegeta returns, I don't believe he'll have any of these injuries and he'll have his usual power level," Piccolo explained.

"Yeah!" Goku cheered. He placed a hand in his pocket, but his face fell quickly. He frantically began to pat down his orange outfit.

"What is it, Goku?" Krillen asked.

The saiyajin grinned sheepishly and blushed. "I…er, left the time traveling device at Frieza's base."

The flying fighters practically fell out of the sky with dumbfounded exasperation.

………

Returning quickly with the large, jade green gem, the five fighters ran into Lord Rand-eil waiting outside his brown domed house. The fighters stared guiltily as the villagers cleaned up their dead fighters. It wasn't as if Vegeta had known what he was doing when he attacked, but they still felt awful that the Pyargrit people had to die in such a way.

"I know I can trust you to do good with our jewel," the older man said. "I can sense great power in all of you and you could have easily finished us all off, but you didn't. Please be careful in your journey to the future."

"Thank you, Lord Rand-eil," Goku said. "I am sincerely sorry that so many of your people had to die. It was a terrible mistake."

The elderly inhabitant smiled sadly. "We learn from our mistakes."

Goku ran down to the medical room and found Vegeta. His armor was back on him, but he could see bandages wrapped tightly around his skin. He picked him up as gently as he could and ran out to meet the others.

"Get him home as soon as possible," the wise doctor said.

'_Yeah, home,'_ Goku thought bitterly, thinking of Frieza's cold base.

The earthlings flew from the village and back to their space pods. Goku placed the young, seriously injured saiyajin in his pod and closed the door. '_I hope he makes it,'_ Goku thought nervously. An entire week it took them to get to this planet and the whole mission lasted for about a day. He remembered riding in one of the Ginyu's space pod when he escaped from Namek, so he pressed a few buttons in Vegeta's pod, he and the others hopped into theirs, and the six warriors blasted off back to Frieza's large compound.

………

Well, that's it for chapter 13. We are so close to the end! Did you like that chapter? I hope so. Let me know what you thought and I'm sure I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible!


	14. Suspicion

'Hello Everybody! Once again I'd like to say thank you to all those who review, and I mean everybody, because it means a lot to mean. I'd especially like to thank several people who I know read and review a lot. Let's see, Hieirulesall, Sayeh, Vetygas Rath, and John Perry, really thank you all. I should be doing an art project at the moment, since I do, indeed go to an art school, but I'm just in the writing mood, so here we go! Chapter 14 of "Dark Past."

Chapter 14

Two days into the flight back to Frieza's base, most of the Z fighters slept peacefully through their misty, sleeping gas. One injured prince awoke in excruciating pain.

Vegeta's eyes slowly slid open and a wall of stabbing, burning agony like he had never felt hit him. He let out several cries of anguished pain as it felt like his skin, muscle, and bone had been ripped apart. His chest felt as if it was collapsing and he felt blood running slowly from wounds he sustained somehow. His vision twisted and curved and changed rapidly from shades of deep gray and black, to sudden flashes of color and bright light. He needed oxygen and glanced at his emergency air mask that he had worn after his battle on earth.

He tried to lift one hand, but realized that he couldn't move at all. A wall of panic hit him and he could only stare at the blurred, white mask in horror. Dying from suffocation did not sound to pleasant at the moment. He tried to fight down the mounting tension within him, but it was difficult. With all the little energy he had left he concentrated solely on moving one hand toward his oxygen mask. His left hand lifted slowly, because his right felt non-existent. Maybe it wasn't even there.

His weak, vibrating arm reached out strangely and grabbed at the large device. Using just his one arm, he managed to secure it to his gasping, panting mouth and turn it on. His quick, labored breaths ceased and he could breath again, though very painfully. He realized that whoever put him in his pod didn't turn the sleeping gas on. Just as he thought of it, though, he felt his heavy eyelids slide closed as his body filled with the oxygen he needed again. He didn't need the sleeping mist.

……………

The five warriors of earth were startled awake as their space pods rang out and told them that they were mere moments from landing at Frieza's base. Upon arrival, they opened up their doors and hopped out. Luckily, they had remembered to change back into their white, guard outfits on the trip back, though it was hard because the pods were so small. Goku walked quickly over to Vegeta's pod, his stomach dropping as two techs ran over.

"He has his breathing mask on!" One strange looking alien said.

They opened the door and peered in. The other technician looked at Goku.

"What happened here?"

"Um, we had some problems in our last mission," Goku replied.

"Well," the first, weird looking alien said, "you carry him in. We don't carry saiyajin trash."

Goku growled in anger, but quickly silenced himself as the two workers gazed at him suspiciously. One tech undid the mask around Vegeta's face and Goku leaned in to pick him up. He was amazed that the young saiyajin was able to survive for a week in his condition. His skin was so pale and his breathing began to get labored and quick again. The larger saiyajin picked up the wounded one and worried again as no sound came from the broken soldier.

The five earth warriors traveled quickly down the hall. Piccolo held the Schakine jewel under one arm. As they passed through the winding halls, a voice yelled out. They stopped and turned to face an annoyed Zarbon. His copper eyes rested on Vegeta and then widened.

"What happened to him?"

"We ran into trouble on planet Pyargrit."

Clear suspicion swept across Zarbon's turquoise face.

"And yet, all of you are unscathed."

Gohan figured where this was going.

"Well, obviously he is an arrogant prince," Gohan smirked, acting like a guard who didn't much care for the saiyajin. "He told us we were weak and stupid and he didn't need our help, so the little shit ran off on his own, and look what happened."

Gohan could feel the eyes of his friends digging into him with confusion, but Zarbon merely laughed.

"That sounds like him. That's why he usually goes with his other saiyajin friends. They can occasionally keep him in line." His eyes now turned to the Schakine jewel under Piccolo's arm. "Ah, good! You've got it. Give it to me, I will give it to Lord Frieza."

The five warriors stared at him, dumbfounded. They hadn't planned this part out too well. Piccolo glanced at his friends. Goku gave him a stern look and nodded slightly.

"Well?" Zarbon demanded, reaching out his greenish-blue hand.

Piccolo sighed and slowly handed over the jewel to the enemy. All of their hard work and Vegeta's torture was just given away to the torturer himself. Zarbon grinned and eyed them warily.

"Good, your work is done. Bring him to the medical room. Frieza would not enjoy it if his little pet died."

And with that the tall, green-haired henchman floated down the hall, his pale rose cape billowing behind him. Piccolo turned to Goku angrily.

"So we just gave it away!"

Goku sent him his defiant, confident expression.

"Piccolo, I don't think it would be too hard to get it back. He probably just brought it to Frieza's room, and once Vegeta is out of the regeneration tank and we have the time traveling device, we don't have to hide anything anymore," he explained with an air of arrogance. "We can just tear this place apart to get the jewel and then, poof! We go home again."

Krillen grinned up at his tall best friend. "There goes the saiyajin in him."

Vegeta suddenly let out a low moan and Goku looked down at him. Without hesitating, he and the others rushed down the hall to the medical room.

………

"Oh my," the doctor croaked. "Explain."

Vegeta lay on the operating table, practically hyperventilating. His eyes were squeezed shut and sweat poured down his face. Goku explained that he got poisoned and attacked by moving trees, but when he got to the part about his power exploding out from him, he lost his words. Should he tell the doctor of Vegeta's strength? That could be too risky.

"What about his internal wounds?"

Gohan spoke up again. "Well, a lot of the villagers attacked him. And it looks like the poison may have inflamed his internal organs causing what little energy he had to collide with the affects the poison had on him. Perhaps the poison and the pressure of his energy didn't mix too well and caused his body to break down."

The doctor's yellow eyes stared at the young guard before him. Several other doctors craned their necks to get a better look at this intelligent person.

"That sounds just about right. Boy, why are you a guard? We need more techs and doctors like you."

Vegeta began to make his quick little "uh uh uh uh uhs" again the doctor rushed over.

"Luckily for him we have antidotes for all kinds of poison at this base." He walked over to a table full of different colored liquids and selected a light purple one. Opening Vegeta's, chapped, bloody lips he poured it in. "A regeneration tank can't get rid of poisons within the body."

He snapped his brown fingers and two other doctors came over. They stripped Vegeta down to only his underwear and investigated his injuries.

Vegeta's allies looked down at him with much pity. Blood practically caked his body and there were areas where his skin had actually ripped from his exploding energy. His entire right side was almost black where the Pyargrit warrior slammed his fist. A giant gash had actually managed to scab up, but there was still blood drying. His right hand was completely mangled from when he hit the red energy beam from the gun cannon. His friends were surprised to see how thin and bony he was.

"Arrogant saiyajin," a green skinned, square headed doctor spat. "Just jumped right into danger, eh?"

Goku frowned and scowled. Why did everyone on this ship hate Vegeta so much? Was it only because of his attitude or his saiyajin blood? They judged him before they even gave him a chance to speak. Lost in his thoughts, Goku didn't hear the doctor say that they all could leave. Krillen grabbed his arm.

"Come on, Goku. There's nothing else you can do."

Shaken out of his funk, Goku gave his injured friend one last glance and the five warriors left.

…………….

"Excellent, Excellent," Frieza purred as he placed the large, ugly jewel on a fancy, glowing stand in his room. Black and maroon curtains hung along the walls in his large, marble floored chambers. He had set up a canopy of pale-rose, and mauve hangings and set the Schakine jewel behind it.

Zarbon stood beside his small emperor as they gazed at the dull object. He couldn't figure out why his master loved this piece of junk so much. It was dull, jade green, wasn't even glowing or translucent, and probably had no powers. He knew that Frieza liked jewelry and treasures, but he was extremely excited to have this thing.

"Sometimes that saiyajin can really pull it off," Frieza said, his black-purple lips curling evilly. "Zarbon, bring him to me so I can reward him."

His tall henchman looked down at him.

"I am sorry, Lord Frieza. Vegeta was seriously injured during the trip. He is in the medical room, probably for quite some time."

The small tyrant's red eyes narrowed.

"If he had trouble on that planet, am I to assume that the soldiers he brought with him are dead?"

Zarbon's eyes narrowed, too, understanding what his mater was getting at.

"No, Lord Frieza. They are all unscathed. One soldier told me that Vegeta ran off on his own and when they found him, he was like that."

Frieza's once large grin was now a small, tight scowl.

"If Vegeta is as badly injured as you say, I don't believe that his little guard friends would return with no wounds or scratches." His large tail whipped around angrily and Zarbon cringed at his lord's mounting anger. "Could these soldiers be stronger than he is?" He asked himself more than Zarbon.

"If that is what you suspect, Lord Frieza, then perhaps we should eliminate the problem to be on the safe side."

"I swore that if that little monkey was going to betray me, I'd kill him without a thought." Frieza hissed, his voice raising.

Zarbon's eyes widened. He knew that Frieza cherished his small warrior very much. Zarbon could admit that Vegeta's fighting skills were quite amazing, especially for his age and he always did a good job at finishing off planets and fulfilling missions. Frieza did spoil the brat somewhat, but he knew that his master always loved to torment the child, too. Now, he wanted to destroy him? He had heard his master speak of destroying all the saiyajins in his army from time to time, but he didn't think he would actually go through with it.

"But I will wait and see his side of events," Frieza said softly, drinking his red wine. "Once he is out of the medical room, bring him to me immediately."

A week and three days. That is how long Vegeta floated in the tank. It was around the second day that his senses began to return and he could feel every aching bone, muscle, and joint in his body. He was glad to no longer feel the mind numbing nausea or stabbing pains of the poison, but the agony his body felt was awful. His mind had begun to clear up and he was glad that his vision returned to normal, but he could not remember much of what happened. Did they even get the jewel? If he didn't get the jewel, then…..

He thought back to before he left on the horrid mission. Frieza said to him that if he got the jewel without any funny business, he would let him live and over look the thought of betrayal. But what if they did get the jewel? He was the only one injured, he thought, as he looked at all the other healing tanks. Was this "funny business"?

He squeezed his eyes shut as mounting panic and despair swept through him. He couldn't handle another beat down! He had to leave. But what if his friends had the jewel with them right now? As soon as he got out, they could leave! He could go home to Bulma!

He calmed himself down, but these thoughts had kept his mind off the pain. He floated in the blue liquid as shooting streaks of pain ran through him.

When he awoke again on the third day after the first week, he felt better than ever and new strength pulsed through him. The liquid was emptied and he hopped out. Slowly pulling on his saiyajin armor, he heard a silky, accented voice speak from the doorway of the room.

"Lord Frieza wishes to see you."

Vegeta froze as he was pulling a boot on. He just got out! His tail whipped around his waist impatiently and his stomach dropped to see that the tip of it was missing. _'What the hell happened out there?'_ He thought as he looked at his disfigured appendage.

"Well, hurry up!"

Vegeta growled angrily and finished dressing. At the moment, he had his basic armor. Blue spandex and armor that he had worn to Namek. He followed behind Zarbon's sweeping cape, his stomach churning nervously. Either his master wanted to tell him that he did a good job….or he was going to kill him.

Before he knew it, he was standing before his cruel master. His eyes scanned over the dark room and stopped suddenly on the jade green gem halfway hidden behind pale pink drapery.

"Welcome back, Vegeta," Frieza said, his voice sending chills down the young saiyajin's spine. "Feeling better?"

Vegeta merely nodded, but made sure to look his master in the eye.

"You have been here long enough. I do not accept head nods as an answer."

"Yes, Lord Frieza. I'm feeling much better, thank you for your concern," Vegeta spat robotically.

"Good."

Vegeta noted that Frieza was not sitting in his hovering chair like usual. This made him quite nervous.

"Thank you, Vegeta, for bringing the jewel successfully."

Vegeta bowed quickly and replied with an "of course." Frieza's calm face slowly curved into a smirk, though.

"However, your little guard friends returned with no marks or injuries of any sort. Care to explain?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. He certainly hoped that none of the others told him what happened.

"I….I let me ego get ahead of me."

"That's to be expected," Frieza taunted.

"I went off on my own and found the jewel, but there were traps all around it. I got attacked."

There was a cold silence. He could see Zarbon and Dadoria in the shadows behind the cruel little tyrant.

"But am I to assume that your _friends_ went to get the jewel? And they didn't get attacked?"

Vegeta wished that his sweat would stop running down his face as Frieza's red eyes pierced into him.

"I-I'm not sure how they got it. I was….unconscious."

Frieza's scowling face sent an icy fear through the young saiyajin. _'Stop it!'_ Vegeta scolded himself. _'You have dealt with much worse. You've survived his mind games before, just stop letting it get to you.'_

Even though this was just a vision of the past, it still frightened Vegeta greatly. He didn't have the power to stop Frieza and those red eyes haunted him so. The pale lizard flicked his tail impatiently and he sighed. For a moment Vegeta thought that he was going to attack or shoot at him, but he didn't. He merely gave a slight nod and told him to leave. With much relief Vegeta turned and hurried out the door.

"I don't trust the little bastard one bit!" Dadoria growled.

"Something happened up there," Frieza muttered. "Vegeta is hiding something."

Vegeta rushed up the stairs and to Goku's room. Without knocking he pressed the red triangle on the side and entered his room. The oaf was sleeping on his bed, a bubble booger sticking out of his nose. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and he simply smacked the side of his rival's face. Goku merely twitched and rolled over.

"Mm, yeah Chi-Chi, fish for dinner sounds great."

Vegeta's annoyance level rose and felt his thirteen-year-old impatience kick in. He raised a fist and brought it down against Goku's kidney. With a startled yelp Goku shot out of bed and stood in a fighting pose. His face relaxed as his goofy eyes fell on his small friend.

"Hey 'Geta! You're looking much better."

Vegeta's eyebrow twitched at the name 'Geta and he glanced around the room. Goku watched him curiously.

"The Schakine jewel is in Frieza's room."

Goku clasped his hands together in excitement.

"Great," he said. "We'll go in there, take down Frieza, and off to home we go."

Vegeta and Goku glanced at the door as it opened and Krillen, Eighteen, Piccolo, and Gohan entered.

"What's this?" Gohan asked. "You know where the jewel is?"

Vegeta nodded. Before they made a plan, though, he wanted to know what exactly happened on Pyargrit. He wanted to know why he had been beaten so badly.

"The jewel is in Frieza's room. But before we go, I want to know what happened up there. I got poisoned and then I woke up feeling like my whole body was ripped apart. Who got to me?"

They stared at him with looks of curiosity and sheepishness. What were they hiding? He felt his anger rise again and he clenched his fists. Goku noticed this and he put his hands up defensively.

"Hold on, we'll tell you. But you may want to sit down."

So, Vegeta sat on his bed and listened to the strange story. He had done it to himself! Shock and amazement swept through him as they told him that he had almost become a super-saiyajin and the power was too much for his body to handle. The thought of his body ripping apart, though, was not too fun to listen to. He had no idea that he had the capability to raise his power so much in this time period. A sense of triumph and arrogance swept through him as his allies told him about the way he fought and destroyed the Pyargritians.

"So now that you're back," Goku said, "we can go get the jewel from Frieza."

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms.

"You mean, I will get the jewel from Frieza."

His fellow fighters gasped and leaned forward.

"You?"

"That's right." Vegeta looked Goku straight in his eyes with utmost seriousness. "Remember a while back, Kakerotto, when you told me that this was my mission? That I was the one to defeat Frieza and save the earth?"

Goku turned red as he felt his friends' eyes pierce into him.

"You actually told him that?" Krillen asked flatly.

"So I will do it. I'll go in when he's not in the room and take it. And if I'm caught, well, I'll do just as I did before and raise my power level like all hell!"

Piccolo groaned nervously. "Vegeta, we can't just let you go in there and get killed."

Vegeta stood quickly. "I will not be killed! This is finally my one chance to face Frieza! This is my once chance to stand up to him and show my true strength!"

"But you can't become super-saiyajin!" Gohan cried. "It'll destroy you. Didn't hear what we just said? Don't you remember the pain and agony you felt when you returned back here?"

Infuriated now, the prince growled angrily. "So, then I'll die! I'm not going to let you all waltz in there, take the jewel, blast away Frieza, and then return to earth saying that once again Kakerotto saved the day."

"This isn't the time for you to suddenly play hero!" Krillen yelled.

Vegeta's head snapped to him. His rage felt uncontrollable now. Did they not understand that he was the one to get the jewel? He was about to say another thing, but Goku stepped in.

"I think it would be better if Vegeta went. I mean, think about it. We actually want to leave this place without having to hurt or kill anyone. Sending just one person in would be much easier than all of us walking in. We'll let Vegeta go in and if there is problem, we all step in. Is that ok?"

Vegeta felt much gratitude toward the kind fighter but he showed none.

"Don't interfere unless you absolutely have to. Promise me that."

Everyone besides Goku glared at the young arrogant fighter.

"Well, if you want to be killed so badly, just go," Eighteen snarled.

Vegeta scowled and turned away. As soon as he reached the door he said without facing them, "I'm going there now."

He walked out the door and his allies stared with surprise. The others turned to Goku.

"Why did you let him go?" Piccolo asked. "We can all easily take down everyone on this planet including Frieza."

Goku didn't look at him but smiled confidently.

"He's a saiyajin. It's only right that he goes after the one who ruined his life and at least try to get revenge. Don't worry, if things get bad, we'll break in there and stop Frieza. Even if he gets defeated by Frieza, his power level has raised greatly and that will give Frieza something to think about."

This still didn't make his friends too confident. The tall saiyajin grabbed the small, box-like control panel that would transport them back to their time on earth and placed it in his pocket. They exited Goku's room and slowly followed Vegeta's ki. They would stand ready to barge in if things got out of hand.

_ 'Ok, almost there! The next chapter will be so amazing, I assure you! It will be up promptly. In fact, I'll start writing it now! Read and review, thanks!' _


	15. Freiza's final torment

Chapter 15

Frieza's room was on the first floor in an area where no other rooms were. Vegeta moved silently through the quiet hallway and stood outside his closed door. He concentrated his mind and felt for an energy coming from the room. He felt nothing and he decided to scan the rest of the base. He located where his cruel lord was. He was further away, in one of his conference rooms. Sensing other kis around him, he figured that there was a meeting with clients occurring.

'_Good,'_ he thought arrogantly. _'That leaves Zarbon and Dadoria out of my way, too.'_

He stood in front of the large doors and took a deep breath. At the age of thirteen he didn't know how to break into Frieza's room, but later, when he was around nineteen he discovered what the combination to the room was. He still remembered it. He began to punch in the numbers when suddenly he heard more footsteps. He froze with sudden terror as they neared, but his senses told him that it was only his earth friends. He saw they peer around the corner and watch what he was doing.

"You know," Vegeta said calmly, "if Frieza comes down here and sees you all gathered around his door or in his hallway, he might think that that would be strange."

Without saying a word, they turned and walked back up the stairs. They would keep track of the situation using their ki seeking abilities and wait on the second floor.

Vegeta plugged in the numbers and the doors slid open. He stood, staring into the darkened room that he just left before entering. This was it. Frieza was preoccupied, the jewel was right in there, and he was so close. It was unbelievable! He was actually going to go home.

Stepping into the room, he headed toward the mauve canopy and slid behind the drapery. A slender, tall stand that was only a little bit shorter than he, and on top of it balanced perfectly was the mossy looking Schakine jewel. Vegeta's dark eyes stared at it in awe. This was his key to go home. Almost in a daze, his small, gloved hands reached out for it. The rough edges pressed against his palms and his heart pounded in his ears. The only focus was the jewel and nothing else.

The protectors of earth lounged around at the top of the steps that led to the first floor. Krillen yawned and they didn't speak. Little did they know, that there was also another passageway to Frieza's room. The small, powerful tyrant usually used it when coming back from his conference rooms on the fourth and fifth floors. It had elevators and ramps as opposed to stairs which he hated using. None of the earth fighters were too focused at the moment, so they didn't notice the large power making its way back to its room.

Nor did Vegeta sense it. The heavy, log shaped jewel was now cradled in his small arms. Just as he turned around, he heard the door slide open. Sheer panic hit and he ducked down behind the drapery where no one could see him. The overwhelming, dark power filled his mind and he trembled slightly. Where he crouched, he could see Frieza's doors were sealed and locked. A deep terror filled him as he realized that none of his friends knew the combination to Frieza's room.

'_Should I mentally contact them?'_ He asked himself. _'No! You are a super-saiyajin and you're hiding! Face him.'_

But his fear was too much. He could hear the clammy feet making their way toward him. He knew that Frieza must be able to hear his heart beat. It was deafening to him. The feet got closer….closer…CLOSER! He wanted to scream out from the sheer suspense, but suddenly they stopped. He realized he had been squeezing his eyes shut, and he allowed one eye to crack open. He felt Frieza's ki suddenly move away and the doors opened again. He left the room.

Vegeta slowly peeked his head up and saw an empty room. In his great relief he dropped the jewel by accident and it rolled back toward the stand it was once sitting on. He cursed himself and moved to get it. As soon as his hands wrapped around it again, an icy, clawed hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

Vegeta's terrified eyes were the only things that could move. He stared at the black nailed fingertips that dug into his unprotected flesh. The strong forced slowly pulled him and he released the jewel again. Frieza turned him roughly and he was now staring into the enraged face of his tormentor.

"Naughty, naughty Saiyajin," said the black lips barely parting. "I thought you were smarter than this, Vegeta."

Vegeta was amazed that he felt such terror. Here he was, a person who could usually rip this creature apart, one who fought Cell, Majin Buu, and the androids, trembling in terror at a ghost from his past.

Frieza pulled him from behind the pleasant canopy and threw him to the floor. Vegeta laid in confusion. He was sure Frieza had left the room again! He cursed himself inwardly for not paying closer attention to his master's ki. The clammy feet made their way towards him again. Vegeta quickly leapt to his feet. He was not going to lye down and allow himself to be beaten to death.

"I can't believe you would steal from me," Frieza snarled. "I gave you food, shelter, power, and this is how you repay me!"

Vegeta felt his anger explode. Everything he ever wanted to say to this beast came flooding out.

"Repay you? REPAY YOU! You're the one that destroyed my planet! You're the one that murdered my father! You torment me all the time!"

An insanely powerful fist slammed into Vegeta's jaw and he was sent flying. He lay facedown on the cold marble as blood leaked down his chin. Colorful stars flew through his vision as he heard the feet approach him again.

"What are you going to do about it? You don't even know what that jewel does, do you?"

Vegeta remained silent, trying to gather his senses back.

"That jewel supposedly allows you to have control over heaven and hell. Can you imagine me, the ruler of the demons? You could not handle it. You are too weak! And you're a traitorous little monkey!"

Vegeta leapt onto his feet again. Intense fury coursed through him and felt his vision begin to turn red. He began to power up and let all of his senses return to him. He would turn super-saiyajin! He WOULD!

Frieza's small, dark mouth widened into an amused grin, infuriating the prince more. He raised his fingers up and pointed them directly at the small saiyajin's heart.

"I should have done this a long time ago," the tyrant whispered.

A thin, narrow laser shot from his fingertips. Vegeta leapt aside and avoided the shot, shocking both Frieza and himself. The blue flames still engulfed the prince as his energy rose even higher. His enemy before him had an expression of utmost fury that Vegeta had only seen on Namek. The lizard launched himself at the saiyajin before him.

Goku and the others rushed down the stairs when they felt Vegeta's power shoot up. Frieza was in there and the door was locked.

"Break it down, Goku!" Krillen yelled.

Goku felt the powers in there and hesitated.

"No," he replied. "Do you guys feel that? I think that Vegeta is actually holding his own."

Within the room, the floor shook and the two small warriors locked hands. Frieza felt an uncontrollable rage against the soldier he had always spoiled. When did he get so powerful? How was he standing up to him? Vegeta's face was a mask of pure, concentrated energy. His muscles once again screamed for him to stop powering up, but he ignored it. He would be beat Frieza! He would make him pay!

Suddenly, Frieza leaned Vegeta forward. Unbalanced now, the lizard tyrant brought his knee into Vegeta's stomach. All the air rushed from his lungs and thought he might collapse. But he refused. He searched within his mind and brought out more power. He envisioned himself fighting all of his past enemies and he brought his fist back. Frieza's red eyes widened as the small, white-gloved fist slammed into his cheek and sent him sprawling. Vegeta abruptly stopped powering up and looked at his hand in amazement. Frieza lay on the floor, massaging his red cheek and gasping in rage.

Outside the door, many soldiers began to gather. They had seen the power on their scouters and came to check out what was happening. Nappa and Radditz pushed through.

"Is that the prince in there?" Radditz gasped.

"What a fool!" Another guard yelled. "Vegeta's finally snapped. He thinks he can take on Frieza by himself!"

The crowd gasped and shouted to each other as the scouters beeped and the numbers moved up and down rapidly. The earth fighters stood in amazement at Vegeta's power, but even they knew that he was not nearly strong enough to kill Frieza.

Frieza glared at the saiyajin before him. He actually stood before him, smirking arrogantly, thinking he had won. The tyrant stood again and grinned evilly. Vegeta crouched down again, preparing himself for another attack.

Before the young saiyajin knew what was happening, the cold clammy tail had wrapped itself around his throat. He was slammed into the floor twice and the nearest wall three times in less than two seconds. In a daze he formed energy in his hands and began to launch them wildly, destroying Frieza's belongings and cracking all of his walls.

"How dare you, you worthless saiyajin!" Frieza screamed.

He whipped Vegeta against the floor and stomped on his stomach. Vegeta let out a pained cry and jumped onto his feet. He was unaware of how injured he was and quickly fell onto his side. Frieza was on him before he knew it.

The crazed, horn-headed alien began to repeatedly slam his fist into Vegeta's face. Blood spurted from his nose and mouth and he choked on it. Vegeta's hands flailed as he attempted to swat away his pursuer, but Frieza grabbed one of his hands. He crunched it effortlessly and broke all the bones. Vegeta let out a strangled cry, which was quickly silenced with a punch to the throat.

Frieza leapt off him as he rolled onto his side, flailing and jerking, trying to get a breath in. It hurt so much. He feared that his esophagus had collapsed, but that terror quickly diminished as he felt stabbing claws dig into his tail and he could gasp in air.

"I will make you suffer," Frieza hissed. "This is what happens to traitors who think they can outsmart me!"

He grabbed Vegeta's tail harder and he bit his lip, not allowing any sound to escape him. This enraged Frieza even more. Now, the saiyajin still defied him. He would pay…..in the worst way.

Vegeta was thrown into the wall again. He couldn't believe that he had been doing so well, and now here he was again. Frieza's little plaything. He froze as Frieza towered over him. One clammy foot rose high in the air and then slammed down into his ribs. He screamed out as he felt the bones snap. Freiza did again, directly in the same spot. Blood flew from Vegeta's mouth as his broken ribs stabbed into his lungs.

Frieza bent down and lifted the bloody prince up by his throat. His feet hung above the ground and he gagged for a breath. He was going to be tortured again, just like on Namek. He felt himself thrown again toward the middle of the room, where he lay, his blood running from him. His heart sank and despair washed over him as the soft sound of padding feet made their way toward him. He was expecting a punch or a kick, but was horrified to feel Frieza's face inches from his own.

"I want to taste you before I kill you," he mused, his rancid breath hitting Vegeta's face.

He froze in terror as Freiza's tail slowly wrapped around his throat. He lay face down and shivered, dreading the oncoming torment he was about to endure. He wondered why his friends hadn't broken in yet. He suddenly felt ice-cold lips caressing his bleeding jaw line and a small whimper escaped him. Frieza's tail tightened and Vegeta gasped for breath.

Outside the crowd grew and listened for any signs of a struggle. The fighters of earth felt for the energy inside. Vegeta's didn't feel too low and the Frieza's felt relatively normal as well. What could they be doing? Krillen looked at his best friend.

_'Should we bust in there?' _

Goku shook his head slightly. _ 'I don't think so. Look how many people are around. It would be a complete mess if we decided to suddenly break in there and take out their master.' _

_'But what if he's doing something awful?' _ Gohan asked.

_ 'I don't think we should attack until Vegeta's energy drops drastically.' _ Piccolo thought back.

Vegeta felt burning tears threatening to escape as Frieza flipped him onto his back. Frieza's red eyes swept over him.

"You have quite the dirty face," the disgusting creature taunted, looking at the bloody streaks running from his nose and mouth.

Frieza bent low and slowly licked it off of him, making sure to move slow and disgust the victim under him. Vegeta's lips quivered as the wet, purple muscle swept across his mouth, nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"It's a shame," Frieza said, suddenly slamming his knee into Vegeta's side. "It's a shame I have to destroy a creature so young and attractive. And after I'm through with you, you're two little saiyajins will be killed, along with your stupid, little soldier friends."

A sudden rage burst from Vegeta and he sent a crazy wave of energy at his cruel master. Frieza was taken by surprise and thrown across the room. Vegeta struggled to get up, and he managed to get to his feet. Trembling from the pain and disgust within him, he glared at the tyrant before him.

Vegeta let out an enraged scream and launched himself at Frieza. He swung his fist forward and missed. His black eyes widened as he saw Frieza's small, bony fist tighten. With all of the strength he could bring forward, Frieza threw his fist into Vegeta's stomach. No sound came out, but Vegeta's face showed the pain. Blood poured from his mouth and he felt his entire body go numb. Frieza then brought his fist back again and slammed it square into Vegeta's face.

Goku and the others gasped as Vegeta's power dropped drastically. Many of the other soldiers in the crowd began to mutter and snicker as their scouters counted down.

"Well?" Krillen whispered.

"Not yet…he'll pull through," Goku replied.

Vegeta lay on his back, more blood running from his face and pooling on the ground underneath his head. His vision kept fading into a black shade and then back to blurry and then to clear again. He gasped and gagged as more blood filled his throat.

"Vegeta, Vegeta, Vegeta," Frieza hissed. He crouched down on his knees and swept the saiyajin's bangs from his bleeding face. Vegeta tried to flinch away, but he was in too much pain to move.

Frieza's hand slowly crawled down the front of Vegeta's blue pants. He squeezed his eyes shut in humiliation as the cold hand grabbed at him. Frieza's wet tongue traveled across his face again and tasted the blood on his skin. He removed his hand from Vegeta's lower region and suddenly seized the armor strap around his shoulder.

"You won't be needing this anymore."

He grabbed the yellow armor and suddenly pulled it roughly, trying to break it. Vegeta yelled in pain as his armor stabbed against the soft muscle between his shoulder and clavicle. Frieza grinned gruesomely and slammed the armor strap down again. The saiyajin cried again, but Frieza pressed his icy hand against his mouth, to muffle the screams. Again, he pulled the yellow strap again, this time splintering it and sending pieces of the hard material into his shoulder.

"Almost," Frieza muttered.

He twisted the strap and pulled the dull armor further down, causing the splintered, shattered side to pierce into Vegeta's muscle, causing blood to ooze out. His muffled scream rang out, and he struggled to get away, but Frieza's tail slapped him in the face. The tyrant managed to break the armor. With another forceful tug, he ripped the armor clean from his body, causing it to ram against Vegeta's already broken ribs.

Frieza stood and tossed the armor away. He watched in amusement as the boy turned onto his stomach and tried to crawl away. Frieza's tail wrapped around his ankle and pulled him back. Vegeta quickly concentrated his energy and searched for his friends. They were right outside the door. He was about to scream out for help, but realized that many of Frieza's men were there, too. He could not call out for help if they were there. He would show no weakness.

He flipped onto his side and slammed his foot into the tail. Frieza let out an angry yelp and ran forward. He leapt onto Vegeta, weighing the boy down and began to harshly kiss his collarbone and throat. Vegeta gasped in frustration as he struggled to get away. Frieza merely laughed and slammed his hard fist into Vegeta's cheekbone.

The saiyajin's vision blurred and he blacked out for moment. When he awoke, Frieza's hands were roaming his body. His claws dug into his skin and his tongue slid across his entire body. His blue shirt and pants were torn and had large, bloody spots all over. Frieza flipped him onto his stomach and crawled onto his back. His tail reached around and tightened around his bruised and bitten throat.

Vegeta felt the clawed hands slowly pull at the waist of his pants and panic flooded him. He began to struggle and gasp, but the tail held him tightly. His gloved hands dug into the smooth ground and kept sliding across the surface. Frieza laughed and placed his black nails against the back of Vegeta's head, forcing his face into the marble floor. He tightened his grip, causing blood to flow over his pale fingers. He was pleased to hear a sharp cry escape his victim.

"Oh, Vegeta," Frieza sneered. "The pain will subside in time."

These words rang in his throbbing head and he was instantly brought back to his awful experience on Namek. The surrounding scene around him faded as he flashed back to the torture he experienced on that planet. Frieza had easily defeated him and said those same words. He beat him for what seemed like two hours as Piccolo, Krillen, and Gohan just watched. They didn't even help him! They weren't even helping him now! He was so lost in his thoughts; he hardly noticed the sudden pressure between his thighs.

On Namek he lay there and allowed his cruel tormentor to taunt him and torture him without fighting back. He let out an anguished whimper as Frieza's nails dug into the back of his head and the force became harder and rougher against his entrance.

'You're letting him pound into you again, you weak bastard. Jeice and then Frieza, wow, you're one popular bitch.'

Vegeta's cheeks burned and tears leaked from his eyes as humiliation washed over him. He ached so much and it seemed that Frieza was not satisfied yet. The sick monster was having his way with and then he would kill him. He cursed himself for being so damn weak as he felt blood began to flow down his legs and to the front of his pants. He could not ask his friends for help. He couldn't let them see him like this.

'Just let him finish with you and then get their help.'

'Yes, call for help, like the weak little whore you are.'

More tears of shame flooded him and he moaned again. Frieza laughed and slowly lifted his hand up, tearing at Vegeta's hair as he did so.

"This is what happens when you lie to someone who is much stronger than you. What have I taught you?" Frieza panted, hitting his hips forward harder and causing Vegeta to cry out in pain. "The stronger always win." He said, bringing Vegeta's head up so he could whisper in his ear. "And the weak always….lose!"

He slammed Vegeta's face hard into the ground and finished up. He rolled off of the saiyajin and Vegeta quickly brought his blue, bloody pants back up. He lay on his side and shivered, tears streaming from his eyes. Frieza made a sound of disgust.

"Tears. Tears are for the weak! You're just like all the other stupid saiyajins. You just can't learn. I trained you, raised you, and you still didn't learn a thing!"

He kicked Vegeta in the spine and sent him flying into the mauve drapery and into the large, stone stand that the Schakine jewel once sat on. He lay motionless and squeezed his eyes shut. Everything ached, and he felt like he was going to be sick form the assault he just experienced.

"You bore me now, Vegeta. Thirteen years old and never accomplished anything. So much for your stupid legendary super-saiyajin dream. What nonsense!"

This sparked something within Vegeta. He was a super-saiyajin. He would not just sit here and allow the one who made him what he was, a cold-blooded, emotionless killer, to kill him without a fight. Vegeta sensed the energy formed in Frieza's hand and he concentrated his mind.

'_Please energy, I need you. Vegeta from earth, come one, come back!'_

He felt Frieza launch his energy at him and he rolled away quickly. The wall before him exploded and he was on his feet. He swayed slightly as pain shot through his legs and back, but he crouched into a fighting stance. Frieza felt his anger rise.

"Stupid monkey! Time to finish you off!"

Goku and others felt Vegeta's power rise again. Frieza's men began to talk amongst themselves again.

"Do you think that the worthless saiyajin could actually finish Lord Frieza?" One guard asked.

This guard didn't hear the answer, though, as a short blast shot through his stomach. Everyone turned to see another guard standing there smugly.

"No one can beat Master Frieza and anyone who thinks otherwise deserves death. There are only two kinds of people in the world: Those who serve Frieza and those who die by Frieza."

The hallway grew quiet after that and the crowd outside listened for more sounds. Goku and the others sensed Vegeta's power gaining again after it had been so weak.

Frieza had had enough. He would not allow the weak saiyajin before him to lay a hand on him again. He vowed to become the great saiyajin exterminator at that moment. He flew at the small warrior and Vegeta dodged. He landed lightly and swung his foot, catching Frieza in the side of his neck, but the tyrant was so pissed he felt nothing. Vegeta's eyes widened and he slammed his good hand against his sternoclydomastoid (if you don't know anatomy, that's the muscle that connects to your collarbone and jaw line). Frieza merely clenched his jaw and flew forward. Now was the time to finish off the little rodent before he got any stronger.

Frieza wrapped his hands around Vegeta's thin neck and squeezed. He dug his nails in as deep as he could. His black nails disappeared under Vegeta's now pale skin and blood flowed over his pinkish, bony fingers. The small saiyajin's knees gave out and Frieza let him hang from his hands. Vegeta twitched and jerked as he felt blood fill his esophagus and all his air escape him. No oxygen entered his gasping mouth and his small hand clawed at the powerful ones digging into his neck.

The earth fighters felt Vegeta's energy lowering and lowering. Krillen turned to Goku and growled anxiously.

"Now?"

Goku nodded.

"Now."

Vegeta felt himself suffocating. His vision slowly turned into a whitish gray haze as he looked into the ceiling of Frieza's once fancy room. He was dying. Blood poured from the wounds in his neck as Frieza's icy fingers dug deeper into his throat. He had lost again. He could turn super-saiyajin, and yet he couldn't. Nothing ever worked out for him! He could feel his eyes watering again from despair and pain.

His vision slowly faded. The last thing he remembered was hitting the hard, marble floor and seeing a brilliant golden light. A distant voice rang through his head.

"Meet your future, Frieza!"

……………..

Out in the hallway, Frieza's men leapt back in shock as the warriors that "belonged" to Vegeta began to power up. The one closest to the door threw off his helmet, revealing a wild head of black hair.

Radditz leaned forward and peered at this person in amazement. "Father?" He muttered, winning a surprised glance from Nappa.

Goku brought one fist back and hurled it into the large, iron door, sending it flying into the room. The five warriors entered to find Vegeta hanging lifelessly from Frieza's clawed fingers. Blood streamed from his neck and splashed onto the floor beneath him. A cold rage exploded within Goku and a golden flame engulfed him. He didn't even notice Frieza's shocked expression as his once black hair flew up into a golden blonde spike and his eyes turned a brilliant shade of green.

Goku lifted a hand up and formed an energy bomb that was not strong enough to destroy Frieza, but enough to knock him out for days. The pale lizard dropped Vegeta onto the floor and faced this new warrior.

"Meet your future, Frieza!" He yelled.

His enormous energy collided with Frieza, sending the evil tyrant straight through his gargantuan, glass window and into the cold night. The other earth warriors removed their helmets and turned to see Frieza's army staring at them with dumbfounded expressions, all of their scouters either gone or sizzling.

"What…what are you?" Radditz asked.

Goku smiled and made his way over to Vegeta.

"I'm a super-saiyajin."

Quick amazed whispers and mutters filled the hallway as Goku leaned over to pick up his dying friend. He sensed that there was still some life within him and was relieved.

"Hey Piccolo," Goku said, allowing his energy to lower and his hair to go back to normal. Frieza's men kept their distance. For all they knew, this lone person had just killed their powerful leader with ease. "Could you hold Vegeta? I need to get the time machine out."

Piccolo took the boy roughly from Goku's arms and he pulled out the small box from his pocket. Gohan glanced around the cracked room and saw the green jewel sticking out from under the tattered drapery. He rushed over and grabbed the Schakine jewel.

"Wait, explain what happened!" Zarbon yelled, stepping forward.

Goku turned to the whole gaping audience. He smiled.

"Listen, your leader is not dead, but obviously, you can see he is not the strongest person in the universe. I suggest you all leave and change your ways, or else you might meet your end in the future."

And with that, the six warriors gathered together as Goku aimed the device at them and himself. They all glowed brightly for a moment and then disappeared, leaving all of Frieza's men in an amazed awe.

……………………..

_ 'Well, what did you think. I didn't mean to make it quite so…yeah…er, violent? Let me know what you think. I know that a lot of you liked chapter 4 of this story, so I decided to make this chapter go down that path. Ok, so this story is almost done, so make sure you read and review and let me know what you thought.' _


	16. Return to the present

'Ah, where to begin? Well, wow, I received some great reviews and I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I'd like to say thank you to Vetygas and Sayeh especially. Thanks for telling me how to spell suspicion correctly, haha (I can write a 16 chapter story but can't spell a simple word correctly)! Um, and I really like all the suggestions for this chapter. I got some good ideas from you guys and I will try to succeed in pleasing you! So, here is the final chapter to "Dark Past".

Chapter 16

It was only a quick spiraling through blurred shapes and tunnels as the Z fighters were hurled back to their time. The six fighters were sent sprawling through a tear in time and landed on the soft grass of Capsule Corp. They laid spread out and gasping in confusion, trying to figure out where they were.

Goku sat up rubbing his head and looking around. A childish grin spread across his face as he saw the huge, yellow-roofed Capsule Corporation. His other friends sat up with uncomfortable moans and he glanced back at them. His smile quickly faded as he saw Vegeta lying on his side, gasping. He stood quickly and rushed over.

Vegeta looked completely normal, and his once pale skin was regaining color. Goku understood the problem, though. He had been without air for quite some time. The traveling back to his original body got rid of all his wounds. Vegeta's breathing slowed and he cracked open his eyes.

Bright light blinded him, but he needed to know that he was back. He needed to see the white building that he called home. He could have cried as he saw the familiar yard, the strange inventions and gadgets littering the yard, including his gravity room, and the warm, and sweet smelling air of earth.

But then it all hit him. Frieza's nails digging into his throat. He saw the horrid assault that had been relinquished on him. He had lost…again. He practically stood by and allowed the disgusting creature to have his way with him. A sudden, uncontrollable shaking overcame him and he lie on his side and let his teeth chatter, as shame and defeat washed over him.

He flinched as a hand lay on his side. It didn't help stop his trembling.

"Vegeta, it's ok. We're back."

Kakerotto. The fool. He had no idea what had just happened. None of them knew! He heard quick steps running to him now.

"Vegeta!"

His eyes widened as soft, feminine hands wrapped around him. He allowed Bulma to pull him up and hug him. His eyes stared forward, full of despair and pain as his nose buried into her sweet-smelling, blue hair. Her warmth calmed him slightly, but it made him realize more how much he had missed her, and how close he was to almost losing her. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so glad you're back."

She squeezed him tighter, but became worried, as he made no response. She released him slowly and drew back so she could see his face. Her blue eyes widened at his expression. He looked completely lost. His usually fiery eyes were shimmering with almost, unconcealed tears. A deep, agonizing pain settled on his face and he looked absolutely defeated.

"What happened up there?" She whispered.

Vegeta's eyes dropped to the green grass and he remained silent.

"It was Frieza," Goku said. Vegeta grimaced at the name. "We had some problems right before we left."

Bulma looked at her husband with deep pity. He did not meet her eyes. Something horrible must have happened if Vegeta was acting like this. She turned her gaze over to her other friends and gasped when she saw the large green, log shaped gem under Gohan's arm.

"Is that it?"

Gohan looked at the ugly object and nodded.

"Hey Gohan, maybe you should run that up to Dende." Krillen suggested.

The teenager nodded and prepared to take off but Vegeta glanced up at him suddenly.

"No." Everyone looked at him. "I will take it. I want to take it straight to King Yemma."

Bulma placed her hands on her lover's hands. The caring contact made the damaged saiyajin uncomfortable. He drew back and slowly stood up.

"Don't you think you should rest?" Eighteen asked. He had just gotten the life throttled out of him after all.

Goku let out a small grin. "Sure Vegeta. I'll take you there."

Bulma stood quickly, her fiery anger now lighting within. "Now you two just wait! King Yemma said that we still have a day left before the jewel runs out. I want you to rest and relax before rushing off."

Goku understood that Vegeta was close to breaking down. He needed to take his mind off the recent events that just occurred, and delivering the jewel was just the thing to do. He also understood that the arrogant prince wanted to talk to Yemma. Anything to help clear his friend's conscience was worth helping.

"Sorry, Bulma," Goku said playfully. "I know that we just got back, but this won't take long."

Before she could protest, Goku grabbed the jewel from Gohan's grasp and Vegeta's arm and teleported them to King Yemma's desk. Several cloudy spirits yelped and jumped out of the way as the two siayajins appeared from thin air. The giant, red-faced king peered down at them. Goku handed the jewel to his friend and gave a small salute and grin.

"Hey King Yemma!"

The surprised king leaned over his desk. "Oh, hello, Goku. Was the mission successful?"

"Sure was. I'll be waiting outside."

The orange clad fighter walked from King Yemma's check in area and meandered away from the long line of newly deceased spirits. The large king looked down at a disgruntled Vegeta. He told all the spirits and worker demons to go wait outside. The room emptied and he gave Vegeta a sideways smirk.

"Rough trip, eh?"

Vegeta glanced down at the floor and held up the jade-green energy piece. King Yemma's large hand reached down and took it gently.

"I'm assuming that you didn't come here to merely hand it over."

Vegeta let out a quick "tsk" and began to turn red in the cheeks. He sure as hell didn't want to go over the entire mission, especially not over what happened right before he left, but he did want to know something.

"Since this was a mission to the past," he spoke slowly, "was everything I did recorded on my record?"

King Yemma gave a knowing smile.

"Ah, but you already did all those things in your past before. I explained that to you."

Vegeta looked up quickly, surprising the king with her his saddened expression.

"But I went back with this mind frame. I went back in my changed ways and I still took joy in killing and destroying!"

Again, the same knowing smile returned.

"Your thirteen-year-old side enjoyed it. But, the entire time you killed and destroyed, wasn't there one side that kept screaming to stop and calm down?"

Vegeta turned his head to the side, remembering his mission on planet Si and the horrific agony he felt after he murdered all the people. Guilt filled him and he felt an overwhelming pain stab at his heart.

"It hurt," he barely whispered. "It was terrible."

The large, red-faced king leaned back in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"Vegeta, remember when you battled Majin Buu, and you were wished back with all the other "good" people of earth, even after destroying all those humans at the World Tournament?"

How could he forget? He nodded, not meeting King Yemma's eyes.

"You got wished back because of your conscience. A cold-hearted murderer would not care if he destroyed lives, but you did. And you do. Mistakes may have been made on this latest mission, but you know and understand that it was horrible and you _feel_ it."

Vegeta raised his eyes again, his heart pounding at his next question.

"When I die again, later, in the future, will….will I be sent to hell?"

King Yemma's mouth slowly smiled again.

"As of this moment, no. Unless you go nuts and begin to ruthlessly murder for no reason and no guilt, that might change."

Vegeta chuckled slightly, but the weight of the pain and shame he felt still did not lift. The giant sitting before him noticed the saddened, empty expression on the saiyajin's face.

"This was not an easy mission, was it?"

Vegeta smirked and slowly shook his head.

"How does it feel to be the hero of earth? No, the savior of the universe?"

Vegeta's dark eyes widened again at this question. He felt the same pride fill him, as it did before when Goku had mentioned it to him. He had no answer, but merely smiled.

"Even though this battle didn't include any action-packed fight scenes or destruction of earth, you still pulled it off. You got the jewel. We would all be lost now."

Vegeta nodded and looked into the black eyes of the giant before him. He didn't need to say anything; Vegeta's expression was enough of a thank you.

Goku met up with his friend as the smaller warrior walked up to him. The orange-clad saiyajin was busily poking at a strange insect that was crawling around at the front of snake way. He stood as Vegeta glanced at him.

"You gave it to him?"

Goku was expecting some snide comment like "No, I threw it away" or "Think before you speak, Kakerotto", but the prince merely nodded, his expression still somewhat empty and sad. Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and the two vanished.

………….

In the past, at Frieza's base 

The doctors in the medical room gaped in awe as their powerful lord floated in the blue liquid of a healing tank. He had been dragged up from the rocky ground of his planet, bleeding and unconscious from an attack by one of the strange guards Vegeta had found. The brown doctor allowed a small smile to appear on his face. The boy had done it. He had finally defeated Frieza. Even if he hadn't landed the final blow, he was certainly the one responsible for the cause of the evil tyrant's downfall.

Meanwhile, Zarbon and Dadoria stared at the two saiyajins before them. It had been about five minutes and every time Zarbon opened his mouth to speak, he'd quickly close it again and pace about Frieza's demolished room. Finally, he stopped pacing and turned to the large fighters.

"Super-saiyajin. A SUPER-SAIYAJIN! Please….explain. I'm at a loss for words."

Nappa glanced at the longhaired Radditz and the two shrugged, feeling just as speechless as the bewildered henchman before them. Normally, they would find some smart-ass comment to reply with, but the scene they just witnessed was amazing.

"We are….just as shocked as you," Nappa replied. He was none too happy that the strange fighters, without an explanation, had taken his prince away.

"This legend. What was the legend?"

Again the two, slow-witted fighters shrugged.

"There are many rumors behind it. Prince Vegeta had spoke of it occasionally, but all saiyajins thought it a myth," Radditz explained. He was still shocked from seeing a warrior who looked identical to his father, Bardock.

Zarbon bit the nail on his thumb and contemplated this. One lone fighter just easily blasted their supposed unbeatable master out a window. He was supposedly a super-saiyajin. The warriors disappeared without a trace along with the little brat, Vegeta. Lord Frieza was, at this moment, healing in a tank. The entire crew was, at this second, without a leader….and free. He thought back to what the golden warrior had said before leaving. He warned them that if they stayed with the evil tyrant, they would be killed in the future.

His heart began to race as thoughts suddenly entered his head. His copper eyes switched from one stern face to another.

"What is it, Zarbon?" Dadoria asked.

The accented fighter stuttered a bit before speaking. What he was about to say would be a death sentence for sure, but he couldn't resist blurting it out.

"I think we should kill Lord Frieza."

A deathly cold silence filled the room and a frigid air blew in through the broken window. Dadoria stared in shock.

"Wha-What do you speak of?"

Zarbon threw his cape behind him. "Listen! We know that that there are warriors more powerful than Frieza. If he was defeated so easily, what does that say about our safety? Think! We'd be free. We should rally up the entire crew and take him down before he wakes up."

Dadoria stepped back, sweat running down his large, pink face.

"You've lost it! You've lost it!"

He ran from the room in a panic. Before he could reach the upper hallways, Nappa, Radditz, and Zarbon surrounded him. He let out a quick yelp of shock before all three fighters fired upon him. The round, pink henchman screamed in pain and exploded. A crowd had formed at the top of the stairs and panicked faces peered at the three powerful warriors. The crew feared the worst. The strongest fighters in the army were turning and killing everyone.

Kui ran forward, seeing the charred remains of Dadoria. His large, purple mouth opened in anger.

"They're going kill us all! Traitors!"

He powered up and launched himself at the saiyajins. Zarbon leapt forward, surprising the two warriors and Kui. The turquoise skinned, pretty-boy slammed his fist into Kui's face, sending him sailing into the crowd.

"Listen to me!" Zarbon hollered, silencing the crowd. "You all heard what that fighter said! We could all die if we stick with lord Frieza! We just saw proof that he can be defeated. What does that say about our safety? I agree that we all destroy him and get the hell out of here!"

Several faces became excited at the notion of freedom while others held expressions of anger and disgust.

"That was a lucky shot!" one fool yelled.

"Yeah, no one can beat Lord Frieza!"

"Traitors!" Kui screamed again. "Kill them! Kill them all! Saiyajins don't-"

Unfortunately for Kui, the soldiers he had fallen into were agreeing with Zarbon. He soon found himself being ripped apart and beaten to death as the crowd suddenly turned into a crazed mob. Blood flew across the walls of the second floor and lasers from guns shot out wildly, slicing through guards and techs and warriors. Zarbon turned to the two war-crazy saiyajins next to him.

"Come, we're going to the medical room."

Leaping over the mass of brawling soldiers, the three fighters sped back down the stairs. They heard loud footsteps behind them and saw an escaped group rush after them; either to help or stop them.

The doctors in the medical room froze as the floor shook and a stampede of feet could be heard. The doors burst open and there stood about twenty or more fighters.

"What? What is going on?" one scared doctor stammered.

"Out of the way!" Radditz hollered.

The doctors' stared for a moment, but leapt out of the way as all twenty or so warriors raised their hands, forming ki and aiming it at the pale lizard floating in the tank. Frieza sensed a commotion outside and cracked open one, bleary red eye. He froze in complete terror as he looked through the blue liquid. His crew! His warriors! They stood before him, aiming their energy directly at him. His eyes landed on the two Saiyajins in front, grinning triumphantly. He placed one bloodied hand on the glass, his eyes huge with terror.

The room seemed to explode with blinding light. Glass shattered, doctors screamed, and Frieza let out a howl of agony as ki spears ripped through him. His already weakened and injured body burst apart and he felt his life drain out of him. His traitorous crew continued the crazed assault, not stopping until they were sure there was nothing left.

One thought passed through his head as he died. How? How did he go from the leading emperor, the strongest in the entire universe, to a pile burning flesh now? He saw the fading images of the sneering Radditz and Nappa as their energy combined with that of his whole crew. His blistering, fading brain captured one last image. A golden super-saiyajin, with furious, green eyes burned into his blinded vision. The little bastard, Vegeta had been right all along. The legend of the super-saiyajin…it…does exist.

The rapid firing ended and the crewmembers stared at the charred flesh and smoldering medical supplies all over the floor. It was over. Their once evil lord Frieza was no more.

The twenty or so fighters slowly walked away from the scene, leaving some very terrified and bewildered doctors. One guard turned and looked at them.

"He's dead now. We're all free."

Walking through the hallways, dead bodies littered the ground. Those who had stood for Frieza and followed him were now dead. Those who wanted to be free destroyed them all. Zarbon stopped and gazed at all the war beaten fighters and smirked.

"Frieza is dead! I am taking his ship and we are leaving here forever! If you wish to join me, meet me in the spaceship in one hour."

The turquoise-skinned henchman walked out to the large, saucer ship. He pressed a button on the side and a large ramp rolled down. His scouter beeped and he turned, facing the usual scowling faces of the saiyajins.

"I never thought there'd be a day where I fought alongside two saiyajins," he sneered.

"Ha!" Radditz barked, folding his arms. "I never thought we'd join forces against Frieza with his pretty-boy henchman."

Zarbon turned to go into the ship. "Are you coming, too?"

"No," Nappa said. "Saiyajins stick together and travel by themselves."

Zarbon's copper eyes softened and he made his way up the ramp. Without turning around he called over his shoulder.

"Sorry about your prince. Perhaps you will see him again in the future."

Nappa and Radditz looked at each other and slowly made their way to their space pods. Nappa opened his door and was about to crawl in, but stopped as he saw his friend gazing at the stars above.

"Thinking about Vegeta?" The large, bald saiyajin asked.

Radditz sighed. His mind was racing. He had just seen a saiyajin who looked just like his father and he had just lost the prince whom he tried to protect for so many years. The tortured child was just swept away like that. What if he and Nappa never saw him again?

"It finally happened," the longhaired saiyajin muttered. "We are free, but our prince is not here to join us."

"He would have loved it," Nappa said. He looked into the sky as well and sighed. "Farewell, Prince Vegeta. At last, the remaining saiyajin are free, due to your efforts."

The two warriors clambered into their pods and blasted into space, free at last.

……………

Vegeta and Goku landed on the soft grass again, in the backyard of Capsule Corp. Goku took his hand off of his friend's shoulder.

"Well, I guess I'll be leaving, Vegeta." Again, the prince made no response and Goku turned to him. "Good….good job, Vegeta."

The smaller saiyajin sighed. "I'll be ok, Kakerotto. You don't have to worry."

Goku smiled slightly and pressed two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta felt the wind blow past him as his friendly rival teleported home. His stomach churning, the prince made his way to the back door of his home. Upon entering he heard Bulma's voice coming from the living room.

"And that's why there's nothing to worry about," she explained. Vegeta felt Krillen and Eighteen's ki sitting with her. A small relief washed over him as he easily sensed their energy. "There are so many time lines within a second, within a second, within a second. I mean, two seconds ago is a whole other time line of the past. You guys could travel back through time right now and see a whole new Vegeta. Sure, you guys completely changed the past that you visited, but it won't affect us. It affects that time period, obviously, but it won't do anything to us."

He heard Krillen laugh. "Wow, talk about confusing. Good thing we know you, Bulma!"

His heart lifted as he heard his beautiful wife chuckle.

"Remember when Trunks came to our time? A lot of things changed in our time, the past, but anything that happened to us did not affect his time, the future."

Vegeta smiled slightly. He certainly had fallen in love with an intelligent woman. He took a breath and entered the room. They turned to him and Krillen looked at his wife.

"Well, I think we should go," Eighteen said quickly.

They said bye to the blue-haired scientist, bowed goodbye to Vegeta, and hurried out the door. Bulma smiled warmly to Vegeta and patted the cushion next to her. She expected an eye roll or annoyed moan, but he moved over to her and sat. Before he had left, he wore a loose, long sleeved black shirt and comfortable, loose, gray pants. He returned in the same clothes and she found them very attractive in them. But his face still looked exhausted and defeated. He sat beside her and stared down at the cushions. She placed her hand on his cheek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Flash! Frieza lay upon him, pain ran through his legs and midsection and the cruel beast laughed evilly. Flash! Black-tipped fingers tore into his esophagus and blood seeped from his throat. Flash! Kakerotto had beaten Frieza again. Flash! The Ginyu Force stood over, kicking him until his bones splintered and blood poured from his wounds.

He shook his head slowly, his heart racing and tremors beginning to race through his body. He felt so…disgusting. He felt filthy, like no matter how many times he would cleanse himself, he'd never be clean.

Sudden footsteps could be heard and his eyes widened as a flash purple flew through the room.

"DAAAADDD!"

A sudden, powerful force clung to his neck and Trunks wrapped around his father laughing with joy. Vegeta felt an intense weight fill his heart and he hugged his son back. Trunks leaned back and looked into his father's face, missing the anguish in his eyes.

"I missed you. I was so bored this whole time! Playing with Goten can only be exciting for so long," he whined, rolling his blue eyes.

Vegeta felt a small, fiery pride at his son's attitude. He was so much like him, and the fact that he was just as annoyed by Goten as he was of Kakerotto amused him greatly. Vegeta ruffled his hair and smiled.

"So, what was the mission like? I wanted to go, but you and mom didn't let me, and Goten and I are like two of the strongest fighters on earth, especially when we're Gotenks!" He leapt off his father playfully and stood in a fighting stance. "I so totally would have whooped ass-"

"Trunks!" Bulma yelled.

The young boy blushed and looked at his feet.

"Sorry, Mom."

She smiled and took his hands.

"Trunks. You're father and I need to talk a bit. How about you go outside and play? In fact, go to Goku's house. He's back, too!"

Trunks grinned at the thought of playing with Goku. Bulma knew that the fun-loving saiyajin would keep Trunks out of the way while she was with Vegeta. The purple-haired child said goodbye to both of his parents and rushed out the door. Bulma turned back to Vegeta, saddened to see him facing away form her.

"Come on, Vegeta," she said softly. "You can talk to me."

He stood suddenly and glared at her. Without saying anything he turned quickly and stormed up the stairs. Bulma sighed and stood as well. She walked up the steps and slowly peaked into their room. Vegeta lay on his side, curled up and his back facing her. He had left enough room for her to lie beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed against his back.

"Vegeta. What happened up there?"

He made no response, but started to tremble slightly. Her eyes widened. Something terrible had occurred. She hated seeing him like this and wished that he would open up to her. Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as the same flashes of memory struck him again and again. Frieza's horrible advances on him sent waves of cold fear and anger through him. He felt his throat choke up as Bulma held him and he couldn't stop the sudden tears that began to flow.

Bulma felt her husband shake against her and she raised one of her hands up. She caressed his soft cheek and drew her hand back quickly as she felt the sudden wetness. He was crying.

"Oh, Vegeta," she whispered. "Please, tell me. I'm sure you will feel better."

Her heart practically tore apart as a small squeak of a sob escaped him. He curled up more and pressed his face into the warm bed.

"It was terrible," he murmured.

Bulma stroked his arms and snuggled closer, allowing him to speak.

"It was all so real. I…I actually thought that I would be there forever. Every corner I turned, every-every time I walked through the halls, every time..I…I…"

He let out a choked sob and trembled even more. Bulma felt tears well up in her eyes, but she forced them down. Her pain for Vegeta would only make him feel worse.

"It was hell," he whispered. "I was beaten so much. I thought I would die. I was so….so…weak!"

Bulma hugged him more as he sniffled and shook. Poor Vegeta! She felt terrible for him.

"It wasn't fair!" He yelled suddenly. "Stupid Kakerotto…defeating Frieza again. I went through all the torture, and Frieza almost killed me in the end. He would have…his nails….in my throat. He….he…."

Bulma's eyes widened. Krillen and Eighteen told her that he had a rough time, but she had no idea that Frieza had actually intended on killing him in the end. What a cold, heartless monster! Tears washed down Vegeta's face as he remembered all the pain and torture he had felt.

"It wasn't fair," he whispered.

The room grew silent as the two lay together. Bulma slowly ran her fingers along Vegeta's arms and pressed her forehead into his shivering back. The only thing heard in the small room was his gasping sobs. Finally, after a while, Vegeta spoke again.

"Is my life meaningless?"

Bulma sat up and stared at her weeping lover. She let out a small, loving laugh and draped herself over him.

"Meaningless? Vegeta that is absurd. Look at me."

"No."

"Look at me."

The two struggled as Bulma placed her hands on his face and tried to force his stare into hers. Finally, after one strong tug, she got Vegeta to face her. His eyes were red with tears and he sniffled miserably. She placed both hands on his cheeks and stared into his sad face.

"Vegeta," she said sternly. "You had an awful past. You did things that you were trained and forced to do, not knowing right from wrong. You were never given a chance to experience happiness or love as a child. People did horrible things to you." More tears leaked from his eyes, and he tried to pull away, but Bulma held his face firmly. "Just because all this shit happened to you, doesn't mean that you are meaningless. Without you, we would all be in trouble now. The barrier between heaven and hell and the universe would have collapsed and we would have to fight off the dead and evil demons."

Vegeta shook out of her grasp and buried his face in the warm blankets again, his shoulders still shaking as tears escaped him.

"Kakerotto would have succeeded without me. I've done nothing!"

Bulma leaned forward and wrapped herself around his trembling shoulders.

"You've given me love. You have given me the undying feeling of love. I don't know what I would do without you. You gave us Trunks. Without him, we wouldn't be here. And, you gave me this."

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. She showed nothing yet, because they had just discovered the pregnancy, but he understood. His sobbing became less and slowly, his dark, brown eyes rose. He met Bulma's eyes and she smiled. His daughter. He had given Bulma a daughter and an amazing, spirited boy. He could see the love in her eyes. She was serious, she did care for him.

He slowly sat up, wiping any wetness from his eyes.

"Whatever Frieza did you, whatever you felt back in your awful past….is just the past. You are in the present now. You have so much to look forward to. Don't dwell on the past. You went back to that hell for all of us. That is the bravest thing I have ever seen anyone do. You went back there, went through all the torture and pain, to get an object that has saved everyone….everything!"

She hugged him tightly and he buried his nose in her hair again. He hugged her back and breathed in deeply. He felt an immense weight lift off his shoulders as her words sank in. Indeed, he did have much to look forward to. He had the whole rest of his life with Bulma, Trunks, and his soon-to-be daughter. He couldn't dwell on the past. He had gone through hell, but he had actually saved the day for once. He held Bulma and never wanted to let go. He whispered in her ear, his voice light and kind. "I love you."

_ 'I don't believe it! I'm….done! Wow, I never thought I would finish. Ok, yet again, another story with a cheesy ending, but what can I say, I love these endings. Once again, thank you all for sticking with it and reviewing, I probably would not have finished it without so much support. Well, let me know what you thought and thanks again for reading and reviewing "Dark Past." –Vegetachik7' _


End file.
